Sicko
by 6AwsumPossum9
Summary: Seth imprinted on baby Lola, which pushes him to the breaking point concerning his deepest secret. How will he cope, or will he take things too far? And to make things worse, a full-blood werewolf also imprints on Lola. Sequel to She's Mine!
1. Knight

I knew something was wrong since the third grade. I had never liked kids my own age, I always went for the much younger ones, like the kindergarteners. I only hung out with them at recess back then. At first I thought it was because it gave me a sense of control. I loved feeling like the dominant one. My sister Leah always overpowered me and would beat me up at home, so at school, I found a clique where I was the alpha.

Then came that fateful year in third grade. I think that's the year when kids start to discover their sexuality. They begin to form crushes on their classmates and that's exactly what happened. My friend Roarke liked Elizabeth Daniels, the smartest girl in our class. My other friend Henry liked Violet Hayes, who was the new girl from the Makah Reservation. I liked Belinda Sanchez, one of the kindergarteners. I didn't find it gross then, but I found it odd. I always thought that in a relationship, the man should be older than the girl, so I just suppressed my uneasiness about my silly crush.

The next year, I forgot about Belinda and liked Sandra, another kindergartener. Now I knew something was wrong. There I was, ten years old, liking a girl who just recently got potty-trained. I solved my problem though, claiming I had a crush on Georgia Brookes, a girl in my fourth grade class. She was supposed to be one of the most popular girls, so I knew she was out of my league, and therefore my friends wouldn't pressure me into asking her out.

Fifth grade I liked Juliet Brown. Sixth grade I liked Franka Stromsburg. Seventh grade I liked Crystal Williams. I began to get scared. All those girls were in kindergarten. Seventh grade was the year I was afraid about my sexual preference. I got a boner when I saw Crystal playing on the swings in the park. Her mother took her there every Saturday, and every Saturday, I went there, taking a book and pretending to read it. All the while I'd watch as Crystal played and ran around. Her favorite area was the sandbox.

Scared out of my mind, I sought Leah's help. She had just come home from a date with her new boyfriend Sam. I ran into her room, sweating bullets.

Leah looked mad for a while, but a look of genuine sincere came on her face when she saw me. "What's wrong?" she asked, motioning for me to sit on her bed. She then closed her door, as a way to tell me that I was safe to tell her anything I wanted.

"I got my first boner today!" I shouted.

Leah's concerned face turned into one of disgust. "Okay, I did not need to know that." When she saw that I didn't calm down, she pressed further. "What's the matter? You should be happy. It means you function down there."

"The girl was younger than me!" I cried.

"How much younger?"

"She's five."

I'll never forget Leah's face. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened and glistened a little bit. She knew that her baby brother would grow up to be a monster. One of those disgusting monsters who hurt children.

"What did you do afterwards?" Leah asked in a shaky voice. "Did you ignore it or beat it off?"

I had beat myself off in the bathroom at the park, but I couldn't scare my sister any more than she already was. "I ignored it," I lied.

Leah sighed with relief. "Fine. Here's what you do: don't ever tell anybody about this. Keep it a secret. Ignore your urges and don't, I repeat, DON'T you ever have children."

I sniffed and nodded, feeling dirty and horrible. I was a monster.

I think that's why I always acted so immature and like a kid. I wanted to be in kindergarten again so that my sexual fantasies could be better explained. I thought about castrating myself once, but in the end, I decided to just go on and ignore my urges. Maybe I could just find some petit woman who I could settle for; that'd work, right?

When I phased, I had to try my best to avoid thinking about my deepest secret. I almost made it until I heard about Claire, Quil's imprint. I accidentally had a bad thought and Quil flipped. Luckily, Leah was there to save me from his wrath. Quil however told me that if he ever caught me near Claire, he wouldn't hesitate to murder me. At least he didn't tell anyone. I can't imagine what would happen if the whole pack knew.

I knew I was a monster, I didn't need everyone else knowing it too. At least I never hurt anyone. I was close, but I never did it.

_**Flashback**_

"_Excuse me, Mr.?" I heard a small voice ask me._

_I looked down to see a little girl, around the age of four standing there. I was at the mall in Forks looking for a birthday present to buy Brady, my pack brother._

"_What did you need Princess?" I asked the little girl._

"_I can't find my mommy," she whined, close to crying._

_I started to sweat a little as I looked her over. She wore a small red shirt with Mickey Mouse on it and black pants. "W-well let's go find her," I stuttered. I grabbed her hand and we walked in the direction of the food court. I thought maybe her mom could've been there, but in the back of my head, I think I went there because that's where the single person bathrooms were located._

"_What's you name Princess?" I asked the little girl who was sucking her thumb. Crap, I love when they do that._

"_Katy!" the girl cheered._

"_Where's the last place you saw your mommy?" I asked her._

"_She was looking at shoes in a big store. It didn't have toys, so I went to find some. When I came back, my mommy was gone.."_

_Shit, if her mom was gone when she returned, then she must've gone to the security station to report a missing child. I sighed. "Fine, let's go to the security station."_

_I led Katy to the station and sure enough, a worried woman was pacing in there._

"_Mommy!' Katy yelled as she let go of my hand and ran towards her._

_The woman looked relieved and picked up Katy and held her close, apologizing for being not as attentive as she should've been._

_I walked away, disappointed, before the mother could thank me. I wanted to feel good, but I missed out on that. Oh well._

I kept my secret hidden from the world. I never broke the law, so there was nothing to worry about. I never downloaded any of the porn they make, even though it had crossed my mind once or twice. I never touched anyone, except for myself in the bathroom at the park. I'd just sit on the toilet in there every Saturday jacking off to the cheery sounds of little kids running around.

Thank God for my high status at the reservation. Due to that, nobody would dare suspect me of being a pervert. However, that also meant that I could never act out, or else it could severely damage my reputation.

I prayed everyday to imprint on a full-grown woman. Shit, I'd even take a male as long as they were around my age. Then I could forget about wanting a toddler in my bed and actually be normal like everyone else.

Unfortunately, I had to imprint on Lola, Margo and Embry's four month old baby girl.

Right then, I knew that I'd never do anything to harm her. All I focused on was protecting her and making her smile and laugh. I knew that I would be the best person for a child imprint. I kept all my toys and action figures from my childhood and even had the Power Ranger bed sheets from the Christmas when I was six.

But I was scared to death about when she'd turn five. Leah was too. She'd never leave me and Lola alone in the same room. It pissed me off, but deep down, I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself after a while, so I learned to be content with her intruding.

Now, I'm watching as three year-old Lola is walking around with the new doll I bought her. It had pink hair, so I knew she'd love it. Pink was her favorite color, she's such a girl. "Princess Lola, it's almost time for your naptime," I said.

Leah got up to go to the bathroom.

Lola looked over to me and stuck out her lower lip. "Why?" she whined.

"Because," I told her, melting at her pouting face. It was so cute and usually worked. "Mommy and Daddy said that you need naps to grow up big and strong."

"I don' wanna be stron'! Princesses have knights. They don' need ta be stron'," Lola explained, turning her attention back to the doll.

"Do you have a knight?" I asked her, an idea forming in my head.

Lola shook her head, her long black pigtails swinging back and forth. She then ran over to me. "Seth? Will you be mah knight? Preddy peese?" she asked, holding her hands together.

I smirked and bit my bottom lip. "Only if you let me kiss you," I said.

"Ew!" Lola squealed. "Tat's gross! You're a boy!"

"But I'm your knight," I countered, "and knights kiss their princesses. That's the rules."

Lola thought about it for a little bit before eagerly nodding. "Mkay!" She puckered out her lips.

I glanced in the direction Leah had left in. She was still gone. I quickly leaned forward and pecked Lola's sticky lips. It left the taste of cherry lollipop on my mouth and sent butterflies in my stomach. "There," I smiled. "Was that so bad?"

Lola shook her head. "Now do I hafta take a nap?"

"No," I smirked, "I'm your knight now. So now I'll be strong for the both of us."

Lola smiled wide, her teeth colored from the Kool-Aid.

"But we have to keep this a secret,' I whispered.

"How come?"

"Because…uh, other princesses may get mad and hurt your Mommy."

Lola's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands. "I won' tell a soup!"

I giggled. "You won't tell a _soul." I then watched as Lola continued to play with her new doll, licking my lips now and then to taste her._


	2. The First One

Lola and Hunter's relationship was strained. Sure, Hunter is the biological father, but Lola gets along better with Embry and even calls him Daddy. Margo wanted to do joint custody, switching off every week, but Hunter flat out refused to take any responsibility when it came to being a parent. He still paid child support, but Lola only got to hang out with him when she saw him at Sam and Emily's, which was quite often, but not enough for her.

"Seth?" she asked me. I was watching her for our daily hour, which is the best time of my life. Margo made sure to allow me to see Lola every day to avoid any conflict that she experienced with Embry. Wise decision.

"Yes Princess Lola?' I responded, tilting my head, which usually made her smile, but this time her face remained vacant.

"How come Daddy don' wan' ta play wit me?" she asked, looking down at herself, as if searching for some tangible flaw.

My breathing stopped and I looked at my Lola in awe. Even she was able to pick up that Hunter was distant. "He's just busy sweetie," I cooed, trying to sound as nice as possible. Leah was on the couch, looking shocked at what was asked. She held her hand over her mouth and her eyes began to water a little bit.

Lola hung her head. "Okay," she mumbled.

"Sweetie," Leah said, her voice breaking, "what about when Daddy took you to the beach last week. Didn't he play with you then?"

Lola shook her head. "Mitchell played wit me. Daddy fell aseep and ignored us the ho time. Mitchell said he wa sorry 'bout Daddy, and tat he loves me."

Even Mitchell, Hunter's imprint, was closer to Lola than Hunter.

"Do you like Mitchell?" I asked. "Is he nice to you?"

Lola nodded. "He's fun, but he's not mah daddy. He's mah fake daddy, like Embry."

Leah got off the couch to go into the other room. The conversation got to be too much for her.

I cleared my throat. "Did you talk to Daddy about your feelings?" I was now on the floor, sitting cross-legged next to Lola, who continued to hang her head.

"He got mad," Lola whispered.

I clenched my fists and began to shake. What kind of crappy father gets mad at his daughter who only wants to spend more time with him? "What did he do?" I growled.

"He jus yelled and said Embry was who Mommy wanted ta be my Daddy."

I relaxed. Hunter only yelled at her, he didn't physically hurt her. "At least you have Embry, even if he is your fake-father. And the correct word is 'step-dad'," I breathed.

Lola looked up at me and smiled. "Seth?" she asked.

"Yes?"

Lola closed the distance between us and sat on my lap. "Will you be mah daddy?"

I gulped. I had actually hoped that she wouldn't ask me this question. I mean, sure I'd love to be the prominent male figure in her life, but not her father. Fathers can't marry their daughters…legally. "Baby, are you sure you want me to be your daddy?" I trembled. "What about your best friend forever, or your-" I paused, listening for Leah. She was still crying in the other room. "Your boyfriend?"

Lola's smile grew. "Seth!" she cheered. "I've never had a best friend forever before!"

My happiness deflated. Why didn't she choose boyfriend? "Well then, Princess Lola, may I be your best friend forever?"

"Yes!" Lola squealed. She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and gave me her strongest hug, which was actually very weak.

I then grinned to myself. I'm going to be Lola's best friend forever and ever and ever and ever…

**LATER**

The first accident happened on October 12. We were at Sam and Emily's house, celebrating Mitchell's eighteenth birthday. It was actually a happy occasion. Hunter was getting crap for not technically being a pedophile anymore, since he imprinted when Mitchell was only fifteen. Hunter was nineteen at the time. I smiled but didn't join in. It would feel too hypocritical, considering I'm twenty two and in love with a three year old. Shit, I envy Quil, who was a sixteen year old when he fell in love with a two year old. Now, Claire's six; he has a shorter time to wait. I have no idea how I can wait fifteen years.

"So Hunter," Paul laughed, holding Rachel to his side, "how does it feel to not hear the word 'statutory' in a threatening way anymore?"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "At least it was consensual."

Collin growled. He still didn't like the thought of his baby brother being imprinted on. He and Hunter would used to have fights for Mitchell's time. It was pretty funny actually. One time, Collin surprised Mitchell with free movie passes to ruin Hunter's picnic plans. Mitchell took the passes, pissing off Hunter enough to key a penis in Collin's car.

"Lighten up," Embry teased, nudging Collin.

Collin just sighed. "Sorry," he muttered, "I'm just a little worried about Audrey." Audrey was Collin's imprint. She was an hour late to this party, which seemed a little unlike her. She was most likely trying to decide which dress complimented her figure more right now. Nevertheless, Collin was worried about her. He pulled out his phone and tried calling, again. He cursed under his breath when it went to voicemail, again. "Something's wrong."

"She's fine," Emily said, going to get the cake from the kitchen.

All the wolves knew what she was doing, so our stomachs began to growl. I knew that the girls, and Mitchell, would get their piece first, so I handed Lola over to Kim who would help her get a slice. Emily made two giant chocolate cakes, each saying "Happy Birthday Mitchell!" in blue frosting and having nine candles. After we sang "Happy Birthday" to him, he leaned over and blew the candles out on one. He was about to do the second one when he paused. He thought for a second and turned to Lola, who was staring intently at the chocolate frosting.

"Will you help me with the second one?" he asked her.

Lola perked up and eagerly nodded, her birthday hat sliding off in the back. Kim knelt down, got it and placed back on. She then walked Lola over to the second cake. Lola took in a deep breath, exaggerating a little, and blew out all nine candles in one breath.

I mouthed a thanks to Mitchell, who just nodded knowingly. He was also aware of how Lola felt neglected by Hunter. Therefore, he did whatever he could to make her feel important, which I admired about him. He wanted kids, but since he was stuck as an imprint for a male wolf, he knew it was impossible.

The imprints got their slices first, barely making it through half of one cake. When it was the wolves' turn, the rest of the first cake and the whole second cake was completely gone and devoured. Collin made sure to save Audrey a slice for when she got here.

For the next hour, we just sat in the living room talking about useless things. Jacob kept telling us about how Nessie was smart enough to beat Alice in chess. Kim and Jared were silent for most of the night, keeping to themselves and making out. Margo had fallen asleep and was leaning on Embry's shoulder. Emily was doing the dishes with Rachel's help. Paul was talking to Sam about how he thought patrol should be a little shorter, considering there's been no threats for almost four years. Quil already left to return Claire to her parents. Mitchell was talking to Hunter about how badly he need his license. Hunter disagreed, saying that he preferred that Mitchell be driven than drive. Leah was sitting with my Lola, putting her hair into a braid, feigning interest in Barney the dinosaur, who was officially Lola's idol. Collin kept looking at his phone, but frowned when he noticed that Audrey hadn't called or texted him back. Brady and his imprint, Kasey, were trying to calm him down, saying that Audrey was probably feeling under the weather.

I just sat on the sofa, pretending to stare out the window behind Lola and Leah. When Leah would look up on occasion, I'd shift my gaze to the darkness outside. Lola glanced up at me and smiled, some chocolate still on her lips.

"That's it!" Collin growled as he shot up out of his chair.

We all looked at him in confusion. Margo woke up and asked what the hell was going on.

"There's something wrong!" Collin complained. "She's two hours late. She never does anything like this. I have to go check up on her."

Sam sighed. "Seth, Brady, go with him and patrol the area around Audrey's house."

I nodded and stood up. I waved good-bye to Lola and followed Collin and Brady outside. We all took off our clothes and tied our shorts to our leg. We phased and ran off in the direction of Audrey's house. All I knew was that Audrey lived with her mom in a small one-story on the border of La Push. She was waiting until she had saved enough money to rent an apartment with Collin.

Me and Brady had to sprint to keep up with Collin, who was flying to Audrey's home, pleading for her to be alright in his mind.

"_Dude, she's fine. Everything's fine_," Brady said.

I agreed. "_There hasn't been a single trace of a bloodsucker._"

Then we heard it. We were only a quarter mile from Audrey's house. Audrey was screaming bloody murder. She then begged for someone to stop.

"Please," she sobbed. "I won't tell anybody. Just let me go please!"

Collin howled. "_Audrey!_" he screamed, before running at his maximum speed.

"Collin help me!" Audrey yelled.

Brady and I sprinted after Collin and soon heard that from the direction of Audrey's screams, she was outside. Collin was growling and thinking incoherently.

Audrey continued to scream and shriek. It was scream that would forever haunt my nightmares. Whatever the fuck it was that had her scared, it must be fucking terrifying.

"Collin-!" Audrey was cut off by the sound of ripping flesh.

Collin howled and stopped dead in his tracks. Brady and I reached him and stared as Audrey's dead body laid in two pieces twenty feet away from us.

A dark figure was crouching by her side. When it noticed us, it growled. It wasn't a growl the wolves or the vampires do. This one scared the shit out of me. It sounded like shrieking, grinding gravel, and gagging all combined into a low, menacing sound.

Collin, who was just as scared as me and Brady, attempted to act tough by growling back.

The thing then just darted off away from us. It ran really slow, about the speed of a track running human. It had no distinguishing smell. It smelt human, but it sure as hell wasn't.

"_Audrey_," Collin whimpered. He slowly lumbered to his imprint's body. Her waist had been cut in two, and the guts from her torso were spilled out on the forest floor. I saw her lungs, liver, colon. There was no sign of the heart though.

"_Collin?" _Brady asked. He had wanted to ask if he was okay, but thought that would be stupid. Of course Collin isn't okay. His mutilated imprint lay in front of him.

Collin threw back his head and painfully howled.

By then, Sam, Paul, Jacob, Leah, Jared, and Embry came to the scene. When they saw what remained of Audrey, they all gasped.

I ran back to Sam and Emily's house to warn the others and protect my Lola.


	3. Princess and Prince

Everybody was tense for the rest of the week. We still didn't know what the hell killed Audrey, but whatever did was loose.

Nobody left their imprint's side. It took all my power to convince Margo and Embry to let me stay with them so that I could be closer to Lola. They agreed on the condition that I sleep on the floor in Lola's room and that she remained in her bed the whole night. I also couldn't interrupt her sleep and keep her up all night. I kind of didn't obey the rules.

It was midnight and I was laying down in Lola's bed reading her a story. Her bed was WAY too small for me. With my head sharing her pillow, my thighs hung off. Oh well, my Lola sat in the crevice created by my arm and chest. I even wore a shirt to make myself feel like less of a pervert, even if the shirt was a little tight and showed off my muscles.

"…'and then the princess couldn't sleep well. 'What's wrong with this bed?' she asked herself. Nonetheless, she forced herself to sleep, despite the discomfort she felt caused by the pea that the prince's mother had planted under the hundred mattresses and hundred blankets'…"

Lola looked at the book in awe. She loved when I read stories about princesses to her. I even tried my best to do character voices. Her favorite one I did was the princesses, in which I'd just make my voice go high and speak with a valley-girl accent.

"…'and since she was able to feel the pea, she proved that she was a real princess. The prince's parents let their son marry her. They then lived happily forever after. The end.'" I closed the book and set it on the floor.

"Seth?" Lola asked me.

"Yes Sweetie?"

"Can you get a pea from the frigerder downstairs?"

"What for?"

"I wanna see if I'ma real princess."

I strained my ears. Embry was snoring and Margo's breathing was evenly spaced out.

"Sure thing Princess," I said as I got up and crept downstairs. I opened the fridge and found a frozen pack of mixed vegetables. I opened it and found a pea, which I took back upstairs with me. "Here you go," I whispered, holding up the pea for my princess to see.

Lola's face lit up with glee. "Now we need ahundre blankies and mattresseses," she said, getting off her bed.

I thought for a little bit. "I'll get them from downstairs," I said. "Why don't you change into your princess outfit?"

"Right," Lola agreed and took off her shirt.

My eyes widened and my mouth got all dry. Lola's perfect skin looked smooth to the touch, and was in fact screaming to be touched.

"Hurry up," Lola whined when she saw that I hadn't left yet.

"R-right," I stuttered. I dashed out of the room and downstairs. I washed my face with cold water at the sink, and that seemed to help get rid of my stiffness. God, I'm disgusting! Getting hard off of a three year old? What the fucks the matter with me?

After a few minutes, I went to the laundry room downstairs. There were only ten blankets, so they would have to do. I grabbed them and went back upstairs. Lola was waiting impatiently for me, already in her princess costume she was going to wear for Halloween in two weeks.

"What took so long?" she complained.

"I had to fight a dragon to get these," I said as I closed and locked the door. I walked over to the bed and spread the blankets out. "There, one hundred blankets and mattresses."

"Don' forget the pea," Lola said, handing it to me.

"I would never forget it," I smiled as I took it from her soft hands. I placed it under the first blanket.

"There," Lola cheered, fighting to keep her voice low so that she wouldn't wake up her parents.

"Ready to see if you're a real princess?" I asked.

She nodded and lifted her arms.

I picked her up and set her on the blankets. At the last second, I shot my fist underneath the first blanket.

Lola sat on my fist, her soft body feeling weightless upon it.

She gasped. "I feel it. Seth I'ma princess."

I smiled at her. "Wow, that's amazing."

"Not really. I knew all along. Now let's get the bed backta the way it was. I'm tired."

I lifted Lola up with my free arm and pulled my fist out before she could see it was under the blankets. I set her down and took the blankets off the bed. "What should we do with the pea?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "You can eat it."

I smirked and popped the pea into my mouth.

Lola giggled. "Ew! I sat on tat."

I laughed back and then stopped when Embry's snores stopped.

"Seth," he said quiet enough for Margo not to hear, but for me to. "Put Lola to sleep and be quiet."

"Okay," I whispered back.

I walked over to my angel and laid her back in bed. "Good night Princess Lola, sweet dreams." I kissed her forehead and turned off the light. I then laid down on all the blankets that I just threw on the ground at the foot of the bed.

"Seth?" Lola sleepily said.

"Yes my princess?" I answered.

"It's okay if you don' wanna be mah knight no more."

My heart began to beat faster. Did she not want to hang out with me anymore? Did I do something to make her mad. "Why?" I asked in a shaky voice, dreading the answer.

"'Cause," she yawned. "A princess needs a prince. Not a knight."

"Do you want me to stop being your knight?" My throat was getting dry and my eyes began to well up with tears.

"No, I wan you to be mah prince," Lola whispered.

I sniffed and cried tears of joy. "Okay,' I said. "I'll be your prince Princess Lola."

"Good. Now we hafta make a story bout Princess Lola 'n Prince Seth."

"Right now?"

"Preddy peese?"

I giggled. "Fine. Once upon a time in a far away village called La Push, there lived a princess named Lola. She was the most beautiful girl in the whole kingdom and everyone loved her. One day when she went out to go play with the rabbits in the field, she found a dragon. The dragon wanted to eat the rabbits for dinner, but Lola wouldn't let him, so he locked her away in a tower.

"Prince Seth heard what was going on in La Push, so he ran there by turning himself into a wolf. When he reached the tower that Princess Lola was locked in, he turned back into a human and slayed the dragon. Seth then climbed the tower by growing a hundred feet tall. He saved Lola and then she was safe and the rabbits were safe. Princess Lola and Prince Seth then lived together happily ever after. The end." I was actually pretty proud of myself that I came up with that whole story on the spot.

"That was good," Lola sleepily yawned.

I chuckled.

"Good night Lola," I said.

"'Night Seth," Lola whispered.

"I love you," I breathed. I then listened as my Lola fell asleep. I stayed awake all night, listening to her and making sure that nothing dared try to hurt my princess. Even if I'm her prince now, I'm still going to guard her like I were still her knight.


	4. The Second One

I accidentally fell asleep last night. I woke up to the sound of Margo sneezing and Embry telling her "Bless you." I outstretched my arms, popping my back. I then sat up and glanced at my Lola's bed. It was empty.

"Princess Lola?' I said.

There was no answer.

I sprung up off the ground and shuffled through all the blankets on the bed. Once there was no sign of Lola, I rushed over to the closet and slammed open the door, making a loud bang. She wasn't in there, not even after I looked past all the hanging coats and dresses. She wasn't even hiding under the bed or in her toy box. "Lola?" I frantically yelled. I dashed out of the room and looked in the bathroom. Margo was working on potty training, so maybe they were in there. Nope, no sign of Lola.

"Lola?' I cried out as I ran downstairs. I rushed into the living room where Embry sat on the couch watching the news. "Embry! I can't find Lola!"

Embry scoffed. "Kitchen."

I nodded my head frantically and rushed into the kitchen where my Lola was being handed a piece of toast with jelly on it from Margo. I sighed with relief. I know it was silly to worry myself, but it'd be nice to know where my imprint was at all times. She is mine after all.

Lola took one bite of her toast and made a face full of disgust. "Mommy, you burned it!" she accused.

Margo frowned. "Sorry Sweetie, I'm just not a good cook. How about I get you some cereal?"

Lola eagerly nodded and ran over to her high chair. I walked over to her and put her in it. "Hands up," I said as I clicked the tray in place.

Margo poured a small bowl of Fruit-Loops and then placed it on the tray of the high chair. She then gave Lola a plastic spoon with a picture of Barney on it.

"You want anything Seth?" Margo asked me as I took the chair next to Lola. "I can't make anything, but we have Cheerios, Fruit-Loops, and Raisin Bran."

"I'll have Fruit-Loops,' I answered, wanting to just copy my princess.

Margo set a bowl and spoon in front of me, letting me pour my own cereal and milk. "Could you watch Lola while I take a shower?" she asked.

I nodded, attacking my breakfast.

Margo walked out and Lola continued to munch on her cereal. I listened to her and after my third bowl, she finished her first.

"Seth?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you libing wit us now?" Lola asked, drinking her milk with her spoon.

"Libing?" I questioned. "Oh! You mean living? Sorry Sweetie, but I'm just staying here for a little bit. Then I gotta go back to my house."

Lola frowned. "I wish you cood lib in mah room."

Me too. "It's okay, we'll always hang out together. It'll be like we live together anyways. I promise that you and me will play together every day."

Lola's smile returned and we spent the rest of the morning pretending we lived together in a giant castle with many servants. She was my princess and I was her prince.

At noon, we all went over to Sam and Emily's house for a meeting. Margo and Emily watched Claire and Lola in the other room while the wolves were in the living room. Kim, Rachel, Nessie, and Kasey were in the dining room gossiping. Mitchell was at driving school, much to Hunter's disappointment.

Sam cleared his throat, getting all of our attention. I looked around the room and noticed that Collin wasn't here. "We need to discuss what happened to Audrey," he said.

The room remained silent. No one wanted to be the first to bring up that they had no idea what the hell mutilated her.

"Look," Sam said angrily, "we can't just ignore what happened. Collin's imprint was killed by something and we need to know what. Now I've asked the elders if the legends contained anything about this, and they had no idea what it is either."

"Could it be, like, another creature thing?" Paul asked. "Like a real werewolf or a demon?"

"Do demons even exist?" Leah snorted, already bored with this meeting.

"It's safe to assume that they do," Brady murmured. "I mean, if werewolves and vampires exist."

"The thing smelt human," I said, "and it ran as fast as one. Could it have been just some psychopath?"

Brady shook his head. "You remember the sound it made. It was definitely not human."

"I consulted the Cullens," Sam spoke up. "The doctor said that he remembered a long time ago, when he lived in England, of something similar happening. Something killed all the human pets and mates of the leeches. They tried to figure out what was doing it, but couldn't. That led to the endangerment of the werewolves because they thought it was them."

"Why would it only kill the human mates?" Jared asked himself, but we all heard him.

The room was silent while everyone thought. Maybe it was a demon as Paul had said. I remember watching a movie where someone got possessed by a demon and ate people. However, in that movie, the demon ate everything and didn't just take the heart. Was Audrey's heart even eaten?

"Well, I give up," Hunter said, standing up. "It's obvious that they only smart thing to do is to keep an eye on our imprints at all times."

Sam nodded. "Have them stay here tonight. Then we'll do shifts on patrol all night. Alternate every hour."

We all agreed that was a good idea, except for Leah who wanted nothing more than to do anything besides spend the night at Sam and Emily's house. She volunteered to do patrol all through the night, which we all happily agreed to.

We informed the imprints and they got all excited about some sort of slumber party. The only one who hated the idea was Mitchell, who had to leave driving school early. Sam said that wasn't necessary, but Hunter pulled him out anyway, mainly because he loved being Mitchell's chauffeur.

The female imprints slept in Sam and Emily's room. Claire, Lola, and Kim all slept in the bed. Rachel and Emily shared an air mattress. Nessie, Margo, and Kasey made a make-shirt bed out of some spare blankets. We could hear them talking all night about what TV show they were newly obsessed with or about clothes.

The wolves, and Mitchell, slept in the living room. Mitchell slept on the couch, or on Hunter who laid on the couch. The rest of us just slept on the carpet, not needing cushions or a blanket. Collin even came over, mainly to protect his brother. He wouldn't eat or sleep at all and just stared off into space. Dark circles formed under his eyes and he would only move when it was his shift or to glance at Mitchell.

"Seth, Brady, Quil, your turn," Sam said as he walked inside with Paul, Jacob, and Jared.

I walked outside and phased. I ran the border, listening to Leah complain the whole time.

"_I haven't even imprinted!_' she whined. "_Why do I have to protect everyone else's?_"

"_It's a kind thing you're doing,_" I tried to say, but she ignored me. My thoughts then turned back to Lola. I listened hard for her, but was too far away.

Brady was over near the border at Forks. Everything was clear over there. "_Nessie's technically not even human. Is she even in any danger?_"

"_It just makes Jake feel comfortable to have her there, you know?_" Quil said. His thoughts flashed back to Claire. She had just joined ballet classes and looked really cute in her outfit.

Quil growled. "_You better watch yourself you sick fuck!_" he yelled.

I had forgotten that Quil was the only one besides Leah who knew my secret.

"_What the hell?_" Brady asked, totally confused by what was going on.

"_Everyone just shut the fuck up!_" Leah growled. She was getting a little cranky since she hadn't slept all night.

We continued to patrol for fifty minutes when Brady found something. He howled to get Sam's attention. We ran to his location at the beach. He was standing by the cliffs. "_I saw a figure and when it saw me, it ran and dived off," _he said.

"_So?_" Leah snorted. She thought it was just a human who got the crap scared out of them from seeing a giant wolf.

Sam was now phased and running to our location.

"_It screamed at me,_" Brady said. He replayed the noise in his head and I was shocked.

The scream wasn't human at all. It sounded like the moaning of a million tortured souls dying a slow death. It was high pitched and sent chills down my whole body. Leah was even scared and held back a whimper.

"_It must know what we are,_" Sam thought. "W_hy else would it react like that? Perhaps it even knew what we were doing._"

We all ran back to the house to tell the others. When we walked up the porch, Leah screamed.

We looked at her like she was insane in the membrane. She just pointed over to the window that showed the room that the imprints were sleeping in. We shot our gaze over there to see that under the window was a print of human feet made from sea water.

"It was here," she breathed.

Sam burst into the house. "Emily!" he shouted. He ran into the room and all the imprints looked at him like he was crazy. I ran into the room and saw my Lola safely asleep on the bed next to Claire.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"It was right outside the window," Sam hissed. He then shoved his way over to Emily, taking her into his arms.

"That must've been what Nessie heard," Kim mumbled.

"What?" Jake shouted. He rushed into the room and noticed that Nessie wasn't there. He must've fallen asleep whenever she snuck out to check to see what the noise was.

"Nessie heard a noise and said that she'd check it out. She said it sounded like a snake hissing," Kasey said.

Jake's eyes widened and he ran out of the house. Sam, Paul, Embry, and I followed. Jake phased and ran into the forest. We followed suit and heard him thinking frantically and barking to get Nessie's attention.

The sound of ripping steel deafened our ears and Jake whimpered. We dashed over to the beach where the sound was coming from.

"_NO!_" Jake screeched as soon as he found what was left of his imprint laying in the sand. She looked like ground beef with clothes on. Next to her was what looked like black goo. It smelt of blood and puss.

Jake continued to howl in pain as he stared in horror at his dead imprint.

Embry walked up to the goo and sniffed at it. "_Aww fuck!_" he shouted. "_It threw up her heart!_"

I gasped and Jake flung himself on the ground and sobbed hysterically.

Whatever this thing was, it was capable of taking down a half-vampire, but it couldn't keep down her heart. Could it only feed on humans?

"_That's enough Seth_," Sam yelled. "_Go tell the others." _He then turned his attention back to consoling Jake.

I ran back to the house. Everyone broke into tears when I told them that Nessie was dead. Emily even felt guilty because she let her go outside. "I should've stopped her!" she sobbed.

I didn't have the heart to tell her that she should have. I went to my Lola and held her tightly to my chest. I have to figure out a plan to get her out of here. That thing is going to stop at nothing until it kills all our imprints. I have to save my Lola. But what can I do?

While everyone was hysterical over the loss of Nessie, I slowly backed away with my princess still in my arms. I crept out the back door.

"Where we goin'?" Lola asked when we were outside.

"My house. We're going to spend the night there tonight instead of Sam and Emily's," I answered.

Lola yawned and rested her head back on my bare chest. At least I was wearing shorts. Anyway, I figured that since the monster-thing was outside Sam and Emily's house, that meant that that house wasn't safe anymore. My house was far safer than that house. And since all the other imprints are there, then Lola would be a smaller target, right?

I snuck in the front door of the house, careful not to wake my mom who was asleep in her room. Yes, I'm a twenty-two year old still living with his mom, but I don't have a job and can't buy my own place. At least Leah lives here too.

I crept up the stairs and into my room. It's typical teenage boy. There are posters of rock bands all over the wall. I even have some toys from my childhood. Lola could play with those in the morning. I turned the TV on quiet and set the channel to cartoons. I placed Lola on my twin sized bed. She sat up and stared at the TV. I laid down next to her, not bothering to put a shirt on; she'd love my body eventually. Lola fell asleep after fifteen minutes. I just kept the TV on and watched my angel sleep all night.

"Good night Lola," I whispered as I kissed her forehead. She slept with her head rested on my chest. "I love you and I'll protect you. Don't worry, you're safe with me."


	5. Found Out

I watched as Lola happily ate the scrambled eggs that I made her for this morning. Right when she woke up, she told me she was hungry. Now I may not be the best cook, but I'll make something for my imprint. I'll make her a whole turkey dinner if she wanted, which she didn't Thank God.

"Seth? Are you cooking?" my mom yawned as she walked downstairs fully dressed.

I tensed up. How the hell am I going to explain having Lola here at seven thirty in the morning? There's no way I could say that she spent the night in my bed. "Yea,' I stammered. "Um, M-Margo dropped off L-Lola early, s-so I made her some eggs."

My mother entered the kitchen and looked at Lola and then at me. "That was nice of you," she said as she walked to the fridge to pour herself some orange juice. "Lola, Sweetie? Would you like some orange juice?"

"Yes, peese," Lola politely said.

My mom grabbed one of the sippy cups we had at the house for Lola and poured the juice in there. She then set in on the tray of Lola's high chair. Yes, I have a high chair, cups, and dishes here for my Lola. I want her to think of here as her second house, not just Seth's House.

"Seth," my mom called as she began to walk into the hallway. "I'm going to take Billy out to the grocery store for a while. Do you need anything?"

"Nope, have fun."

My mom left and I finished making my eight eggs. I sat down next to my angel.

"You eat a bunch,' she mused.

I chuckled. "I'm a guy. Eating's the best thing we do." I attacked my plate and was pretty proud of myself. The eggs turned out pretty good. I need to get better at cooking if I'm going to marry Lola one day. I can't have her living on TV dinners for the rest of her life.

We ate together in silence until I finished. I put my plate in the sink and saw that Lola had a tiny piece of egg stuck on her left cheek. She just sat there oblivious.

"Lola, you've got some egg on your face," I giggled.

She wiped at her face with her hands, but missed the piece of egg.

"Here, let me get it." I walked up to her and was about to take it off with my finger. Then I thought that it would be such a shame to waste food. The least I should do is eat it. Whatever, I just wanted to try this. I stuck out my tongue and very gently licked the cheek of my princess. I got the egg on the first lick, but needed more. Her skin was so soft and tasted like happiness. It was an indescribable feeling.

Lola giggled. "You're like a puppy!" she cheered.

I barked for her and licked her cheek again, covering more area this time. "Woof woof!" I barked, making my angel laugh. I then stuck out my tongue again and put it on her jaw line. I slowly moved upwards to her eyebrow, savoring the taste every millisecond.

"SETH?" I heard Embry shout from the entrance to the kitchen.

I jerked away from Lola and stared into the fierce eyes of an extremely pissed off Embry. His fists were balled up and he was loudly breathing through his nose. He narrowed his eyes at me and was shaking.

"Embry," I whispered. "It was an accident. It's not what you think. We were playing a game. I was supposed to be her pet dog." I held my hands up and backed away from Lola, who had no idea what was going on.

"Hi Daddy!" Lola cheered as she saw Embry. She even waved at him.

Embry calmed down, barely. "Hi Sweetie," he mumbled. "She's here!" he then called out.

Sam and Margo walked in. Margo walked over to Lola and took her out of the high chair. She wouldn't look at me as she took my princess outside.

Embry cleared his throat and looked at Sam. "He was licking her face when I walked in."

Sam's eyes widened. Then he looked at me and a look of disgust overcame him. "Seth, first off, do you know how worried everyone was? We just found that Lola wasn't in the house last night. I sent search parties for her because I have to assume the worst now after all that's happened. It was a stupid choice you made last night. You should've left Lola with her parents. They decide what's best for her, not you. Secondly, Quil told us your secret."

"H-He what?" I stuttered. Oh God, please don't let this happen!

"He told us about your sexual preferences."

"He's lying!"

Sam shook his head. "No he's not. He showed us the thought you once had about Claire before you imprinted on Lola. Seth, you and I both know that you'd never do anything to hurt your imprint, but we can't be certain about whether or not you acted upon these impulses before. You were really good at hiding it, but Leah wasn't. All we had to do was say 'Seth' and 'pedophile' and then she thought about something you told her about jerking off to a five year old. That's just disgusting Seth."

I started to tear up. "I know, I've tried to stop these feelings, but I can't!"

"I'll kill you if you touched my daughter!" Embry growled. He was about to lunge at me, but Sam held his hand up to him, telling him to calm down.

"We walked in on you licking Lola, am I correct?" Sam asked me, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yes," I whimpered, looking down at my feet. I felt so gross and ashamed.

Sam huffed. "Seth, you're one of the best wolves I've worked with. However, none of us can overlook this. Emily doesn't want you over at the house, and quite frankly I agree with her choice. It's just that, this disease you have is sick. You're a monster, literally. You hurt children and I won't stand for that-"

"I've never hurt anyone!" I screamed. I began to breathe hard and shake.

"Well, based on what we've seen this morning, it's only a matter of time," Embry growled. I even saw him smirk a little. He was actually getting some form of pleasure seeing me get talked down to by my alpha.

Sam nodded. "So based on that, Seth, you're out of the pack."

My heart skipped a beat and I stopped breathing. I left the pack to join Jake a while back when Bella was still pregnant, but I've never been kicked out before. I felt so low, like dirt, or dog crap. I think I'm the first one to ever been kicked out of a pack. I think I may even be the only pedophile wolf. I whimpered. "Are you serious?"

Sam nodded once. "Yes, you can no longer patrol with us or hear our thoughts. In fact, we want you out of La Push as soon as possible."

"W-what about Leah and my mom?" What about Lola?

"We convinced Leah to let you go. We told her it was best that way, so that you wouldn't rape the kids you're supposed to protect. Think about it Seth, you've never heard about a pedophile superhero before have you? And as for your mom, she's going to kick you out and disown you as soon as we tell her."

"You can't!" I begged. I dropped to my knees. "It would destroy her. I'll leave, but don't tell my mom! Please!"

Embry smirked again. I'm starting to think that he's just a psychopath and always will be. I still remember what he did to Margo when she didn't love him.

"Fine, we won't tell Sue, but you have to leave in three days."

I nodded eagerly. "Thank you." Then I thought for a little bit. "What about Lola?"

Embry growled and bared his teeth.

"She's my imprint! I can't live without her!"

"You'll never see her again you monster!" Embry yelled.

I wanted nothing more than to kill him now as he stood there smirking at my pain. He knew damn well what happened when a wolf couldn't be with their imprint! How could he do this to me?

He then just turned around and left.

I turned to Sam, who wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Please," I begged, "you have to do something! You know I won't be able to make it without my imprint!"

Sam shook his head. "I might contact you when she's eighteen, but it's ultimately Embry and Margo's decision."

"Bu-but, what about that monster out there! You can't afford to lose a wolf! What if it attacks Lola, or Emily!" I was on the verge of tears now.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "Goodbye Seth," he muttered as he turned to leave.

"But I can stay and help you beat that thing!" I protested.

Sam growled. He was obviously pissed that I mentioned Emily. "We don't want a pedophile's help! Now pack your shit and leave the reservation and Lola alone or so help me, I'll murder you." With that, Sam ran outside and phased. He then took off in the direction of his house.

I went to the living room and sat on the couch. I cradled my face in my hands and reflected on what the fuck just happened. Apparently I'm out of the pack and must leave. And I'm no longer allowed to see my imprint. Well fuck that!

I ran upstairs to my room. I opened up my closet and took out the largest suitcase I owned. I shoved all my clothes, which were mostly shorts and tank tops, into it. I then ran downstairs and threw all of Lola's sippy cups and dishes in there. I then ran back upstairs to grab my stuffed wolf, the only toy I owned that a girl would feel happy enough to play with. I'm pretty sure girls don't like G.I. Joe and Batman. Now all I need is Lola's clothes, but those are at her house. I need a distraction where Margo and Embry would be out of there.

The only distraction that could help me would be getting an imprint in danger. The whole pack would rush to help them, and if Margo stayed behind, I can easily take her out. Then I can get Lola and run away with her. I imprinted on her, so she belongs to me.

We'll live together forever and nothing will keep us apart. Nothing.


	6. The Plan

Sam kept to his word. When my mom got home from her job at some business -I never really took the time to ask her where she works-, she smiled and asked me about my day. She looked at me with love, not hatred. However, when Leah got home, she avoided my gaze and went straight to her room, where I heard her turn on her iPod and drown out the sound of the real world.

I sniffed and looked down at my bare feet. My own sister, the very first person who knew my secret, turned her back on me. I couldn't blame her though. If the tables were turned and she was the monster, I'd most likely turn on her as well.

"Something wrong Sweetie?" my mom asked as she entered the living room where I sat on the couch staring at a blank TV.

I looked up at her and shrugged. "Just girl trouble." Little girl trouble is more like it.

My mom made a sad face that was filled with pity. "Aww," she cooed. "Seth, you're the most handsome boy in the whole state. Any girl would be lucky to have your attention."

I smiled. That was such a Mom-answer. "Thanks, you're right." I then paused and looked back at my mom's face. I know that once I perform my plan, I'll never see her again and Sam will most likely tell her about my sexual preferences.

"Mom, I'm going to sleep over at Jacob's tomorrow. Just a head's up," I lied.

My mom nodded and her face seemed to relax. "Alright. Have fun." She then turned to walk out of the living room and up to her room.

"I'll miss you," I whispered. I then went upstairs to catch some sleep. I have a big day tomorrow and I need all the energy I can to pull it off.

When I woke up it was seven in the morning. Perfect. I jumped out of bed and only put on a pair of cut-off shorts. I might have to be doing some phasing, so I'd like to rip the bare minimum. My mom had walked over to Billy's today so that they could go to Charlie's house in Forks. She was going to be driving Billy's truck, which meant her car was available. It was an old 90's Honda, but it was reliable, so it'd have to do. I then walked over to my closet and took out the suitcase I packed yesterday.

"Goodbye house," I murmured as I walked out of my room and went towards the stairs.

"Wait!" I heard Leah call.

I turned around and she rushed up to me and pulled me in a big hug. "Please be careful," she whispered as she began to silently cry.

I dropped my suitcase and hugged her back.

Leah then cleared her throat and pulled away. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed to me. "Don't tell me where you're going or any information like that. Sam might try to force me to tell."

I nodded and picked up my suitcase. "Bye."

Leah just waved and wiped at her tears.

I walked out of the house and put my suitcase in the trunk of my mom's car. I got in the driver's seat and opened the envelope Leah had given me. Inside was a little note that said "sorry." Along with that was five one-hundred dollar bills. She must've swiped them from her work. "Thank you Leah, so much," I said, knowing that she would be able to hear me.

I turned on the car and drove in the direction of Embry and Margo's house. I reached it in five minutes and just as I expected, Embry was out on patrol while Margo was inside giving Lola breakfast. Embry always did morning patrol now and then he'd take Margo and Lola to Sam and Emily's afterwards. That meant that I only had ten minutes.

I parked in the driveway and dashed out of the car, not bothering to turn it off or lock the doors. Thank God La Push is a safe place…crime-wise. I ran up to the door and kicked it open. It wasn't even locked, but I thought it'd make me look tough, scaring Margo so badly that she'd do whatever I told her to.

"What the?" Margo wondered from the kitchen. She walked over to where I stood in the doorway and her jaw dropped. "Seth? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get what's mine," I growled.

Margo opened her mouth to scream, thus attracting Embry, but before she could emit her cry, my hand was around her neck, constricting her windpipe. "Don't scream," I hissed, "or I'll kill you in front of her."

Margo's eyes widened and began to water. I then threw her to the ground and let her struggle for breath. With the amount of force I used to choke and throw her, I have exactly one minute before she gains enough strength to scream for help.

I jumped over her and ran upstairs to my angel's room. She wasn't there, which meant that she was in the kitchen eating, like I guessed. I rushed over to her dresser and pulled open the drawers, yanking out shirts, shorts, pants, sweaters, and socks and bundling them in my arms. Forty seconds left. This is good. I ran back downstairs and to the car where I threw the clothes in the backseat. I then ran back inside and kicked a struggling Margo in the ribs, buying me an extra twenty seconds, putting my total time left to forty seconds. I ran into the kitchen and saw my angel eating Cheerios.

"Seth!" she cheered when she saw me.

I ran over to her high chair and ripped the table part off, sending the Cheerios flying all over the kitchen.

Lola looked at me confused. "Wha?"

"Close your eyes Sweetheart," I whispered. "there's a monster in the living room and I have to get you out of here."

Lola shut her eyes and covered them with her hands. I picked her up and held her tightly to my chest. I ran out of the house, watching as Margo coughed and struggled to catch her breath. I only had ten seconds left. I reached the car and put Lola in the back seat.

"Lay down!" I growled at her.

She whimpered and obeyed.

I felt bad for being firm with her, but I don't have time to play games right now. I only have five seconds left.

I leapt into the driver's seat and backed out of the driveway.

"EMBRY!" I heard Margo shriek at the top of her lungs. "HELP ME! SETH'S TAKING LOLA!"

A howl sounded off from the forest. A little closer than I had anticipated.

"Shit," I hissed. I then took off down the street towards the highway where Embry and the others wouldn't be able to follow without being seen. I glanced back at Lola. She was crying and had her head under her small arms.

"A dragon's chasing us, so I need you to stay put alright?" I said, my voice a little meaner than I meant it to be.

Lola just nodded.

I floored the gas pedal and the car reached its maximum speed of 110 mph. I looked in the rearview mirror to see both Embry and Sam running after us. Embry was running faster than Sam and looked like he could catch up to us if I went below 105, which I prayed wouldn't happen. Unfortunately, I had to slow down to make a sharp right turn. When I did, Embry reached the bumper and actually bit it off, making a loud screeching noise.

Lola screamed in terror and began to cry hysterically.

"It's alright Baby, don't worry. I'll protect you," I frantically said, although I was scared out of my mind.

Sam barked, forgetting that since he kicked me out of the pack, his alpha voice no longer worked on me. Once I was past the turn, I floored it again and began to lose the two. "Almost there,' I said.

We were only half a mile from the entrance to the freeway. I was making great time. I might actually get away with this! Then out of the forest, Paul ran at us from the front of the car. I did not expect this.

He charged at us. I knew that this is the end now. "I'm sorry Lola," I whispered. She didn't hear me though and just continued to cry in the backseat.

Paul was going to jump on the front part of the car, making it stop. I just hoped that Lola wouldn't smash through the windshield when that happened. To prevent that, I took my foot off the gas and slowly began to apply the brake. I could've sworn Paul smiled, as if he planned this.

A scream came from the forest on the left side of the car. It wasn't a normal scream, but sounded inhuman…like- oh no.

Then out flew Rachel's lifeless body from the tree line. It landed with a thud on the road. I couldn't stop the car in time and accidentally ran over her, creating a tire mark that slashed through her mid section.

Paul stopped dead in his tracks and looked open eyed at the dead Rachel that he loved so much. He howled and ran past the car and to his dead imprint. Taking advantage of this, I floored the gas again and zoomed away towards the freeway.

Sam and Embry had stopped to comfort Paul, so I made it. As soon as I got on the freeway, I let out a victory cry, which sounded kind of pathetic actually.

"We made it Lola!" I yelled happily.

She looked up at me and stopped crying. "We did?" she sniffed.

I nodded my head. "Yea! We escaped the dragon! We're alive!'

Lola smiled and clapped her hands. "What about Mommy and Daddy?"

"We'll meet up with them soon, okay?"

Lola nodded and laid back down on the back seat and began to hum a song she had learned from Kim.

I know I should have felt sadness for Rachel, but I couldn't help but think how much a coincidence her death was. Did the demon want us to escape or something? No, that's impossible. The demon's evil and only wants wolves to suffer for some reason.

I looked back at my Lola again. I did it! I stole her away! She's mine! All mine, forever. I don't have to share her with anybody now. I get to keep her all to myself forever and ever.

Just me and Lola.


	7. Summer Falls

A/N: I guess I should probably explain myself as to why i chose this sort of topic for this story. You see, I got a lot of my inspiration from Nabokov's "Lolita" which is about a pedophile and is considered one of the best pieces of literature. I decided to make Seth a pedophile because i got so frickin' sick of the lovey-dovey imprint stories where you can already guess the plotline: they meet, fall in love, there's a problem, there's a solution, the end. Well, no! I'm tired of the normal stories, so i decided to create this one, because it occured to me when I first read "eclispse" and Quil imprinted on Claire. I was disgusted, but as Jacob further explained imprinting, i found that it wasn't that bad. It was gross, but not that bad.

And in response to a certain message: no I am not a pedophile, and I will not stop this story. i intend to finish it.

Sorry i went on a rant there, but I felt I needed to justify myself. So I do not own any of the Twilight merchandise. And if you dont like this, then don't read it. It's as simple as that.

and thank you to all of those who have reviewed so far! i really appreciate it!

* * *

In Alaska, thirty and three fourths of a mile northeast of Juneau, is a small town by the name of Summer Falls. The name itself is kind of ironic due to the fact that this town barely sees the sunlight and usually is very gray and dull. I like to call it the Alaskan Forks, and mine and Lola's new home.

I researched this town and found that there were no murders here or even large animals roaming around. It had a low crime rate and a very good high school that Lola could attend when she reaches that age. I even called a relater while on our drive, and managed to buy a small house that had two bedroom and one bathroom. Sure it was small and a little farther away than the nice suburbs, but that's how I got it so cheap. The woman who sold it was just going to have it destroyed since no one wanted a house right on the edge of the forest. Apparently the natives here had legends about monsters roaming the woods, eating people who went inside, but who would be able to take down a werewolf?

When I pulled up to the tiny white house, I thought I'd accidentally purchased a trailer. It was only one story and had only one window. There was no porch or fence. The lawn was just dead grass that stretched out far to the forest, which was filled with dead trees and conifers. The house closest to us was one the left and was about two hundred yards away. I could easily phase here and run around in the forest.

I took a sleeping Lola out of the back of the car and walked inside. The living room had a sort of 70s aura about it. The carpet was supposed to be white, but had a yellow tinge to it, as well as the walls and the popcorn ceiling. The kitchen had black and white ceramic tiles on the floor and was small enough to barely fit a two person table in there for me and Lola. The bathroom, to my surprise, was relatively clean. There were no spots on the mirror or the sliding glass door to the bathtub. The toilet was pure white and had no mold or streak marks inside it. Lola's bedroom was small and painted a light blue. A boy must've lived in here earlier. It had a small window and one of those closets that you had to slide the doors to open. My room, the master room, was painted blah white and had the same sort of closet, without the doors. There wasn't even a window. I walked back out into the living room/entrance and realized that as much as this house was of a downgrade to my old one, it was home now. I may as well just learn to deal with it.

The previous family only left the refrigerator and heater as the complimentary furniture. There was no dishwasher and the oven needed to be fixed. I'll need to get a job and buy some beds and couches. Maybe I'll buy Lola a hamster. Whatever she wants.

I laid Lola gently down on the carpet and walked outside to get my suitcase from the car. It had started to snow now and the sun was beginning to set. I grabbed the suitcase and walked back inside, locking the door as I entered.

I opened up the suitcase and took out a couple of my shirts and set them on the floor in the living room next to Lola so that I could use them as a pillow. I laid down and slid my angel into my arms and fell asleep in our new house.

I woke up to the sounds of Lola beginning to stir. It was around seven in the morning, I think. The sun's up and I hear birds chirping.

"Seth?" Lola sleepily said.

"Yes Princess?"

"Where's Mommy and Daddy? You said that we'd meet them later."

I just ignored her question and feigned sleep. I didn't have the heart to tell my Lola that she'd never see her parents again. It'd break her heart. She just didn't know that she only needed me now. I'm going to love, protect, and take care of her now. Not Margo and Embry. They belong in the past and as soon as Lola forgets them, the sooner we can move on with our own life together. "Are you hungry Sweetie?"

Lola nodded, her messy hair bouncing all over the place.

I grunted and pushed myself off the ground. Too bad I didn't go grocery shopping or bring any food. Even the money that Leah had given me was starting to disappear with all the gas and restaurants I had to paid for. Luckily, Lola didn't eat much, but with my appetite, the money went pretty quickly. I only have about one hundred dollars left, flat.

"Stay here while I go get some food, okay?" I asked Lola, who laid her head back down on my make-shift pillow.

"Mmkay," she mumbled and closed her eyes.

I know I shouldn't leave her here all by herself, but I can't risk it if one of the guys followed our scent here. I mean, they could beat me all they wanted, but at least they wouldn't take Lola away from me. I ran into my mom's-well, mine now- car and started the engine. I took off down the road, not bothering to put my seatbelt. I just wanted to go find a drive-through and then return to my Lola as quickly as possible. She'll most likely remain asleep for only twenty more minutes and then when she wakes up, she'll want to explore the house, and most likely the back yard. With that final thought, I floored the gas pedal and sped off to find a McDonald's. I'll just buy my sweetheart a biscuit or something. I'll have to go to the library to use the Internet to find out how to apply for food stamps. I also need to change my name or something. I don't want to- like, I want to carry on my family name, but I can't risk any of the guys in La Push looking me up.

Damn, I also need to find a job. Fine, after I feed Lola, I'll take her with me to go to the library to use the computers. I wish I brought my laptop with me, but I trashed it and destroyed the memory so that no one could look in my history to find that I've looked up "Houses in Summer Falls".

I found a McDonald's drive through and got Lola her breakfast biscuit, while I got myself ten.

I sped back to the house and found that Lola was still asleep on my lame-excuse for a bed. That's the first thing on my list of things to get: a bed for us.

"Sweetie," I cooed in Lola's ear. "I got us some breakfast."

Lola slowly lifted up her head and yawned.

I chuckled at her messy hair. I took in some air and froze. There was a new scent in the house. I've smelt something like it before, but not entirely. It wasn't that thing from La Push, but it smelt like an animal. But on the other hand, it smelt like the pack back home.

"Lola?" I asked.

She looked over at me, her mouth full of her breakfast.

"Did someone came into the house while I was gone?"

Lola just nodded like I'd asked her about the weather.

I bared my teeth and clenched my fists. "Who?" I growled.

"I dunno," Lola whimpered, getting scared by my anger.

I breathed in a couple of times and tried to calm myself. "Can you describe the person?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"He was really tall."

Then the scent hit me. It was werewolf. Not the werewolf I am, but full-blood werewolf.

Shit. There's werewolves in Summer Falls and one was in my house. I looked back at my Lola and saw that on her back was a paw print. It took up all of her back and left a dirty print on her white shirt. I growled inside while I realized what had happened.

A full-blown werewolf had just claimed my Lola.


	8. Research

For the next week, things went semi-okay.

I found a job: a busboy at a diner. The owner, Ms. Karlstad, mainly hired me because she saw how huge my biceps got when I picked up a stack of plates. She told me to call her Vivian, which I hesitantly agreed to. I need people to think that I'm normal if I'm going to make it up here.

I applied for food stamps and got accepted. My card arrived in the mail yesterday, which I thought was odd. Shouldn't food stamps be like, I don't know, stamps? I just listed Lola as my dependent, to be more descriptive, my daughter. That's believable. I'm only twenty two. I'd have had to have Lola when I was nineteen. I'll just say her mom's not involved (which she isn't…anymore). Anyway, me and Lola only get $1,000 per week for food, which I think is pretty low. It's perfect for Lola, but I eat forever. Oh well, I could just go eat some of the deer in the forest near the house if I get really desperate.

I have to forge documents and medical records in order to get Lola into a daycare. I'm almost done. I used to be interested in being a spy which involved faking papers, so I practiced in my younger years before I phased. I actually got really good at it. I made Leah her fake ID when she wanted to go out and party. So far, I just need to fake some medical records for my Lola. I have her name as Lola Kay Clearwater and that she was born in Seattle. Until I'm done with the papers, I'm bringing Lola with me to work. Ms. Karlstad loves her and makes her free waffles. The other employee, Ben, doesn't show much interest to her However, he's always at the grill so he probably doesn't have time to look.

Our house was still the same. I haven't earned enough money to buy a bed yet, so me and Lola still sleep on the floor with each other. I don't mind the floor that much, Lola keeps me comfortable as she sleeps using my chest as a pillow. However, Lola hates the floor and said that she wanted a real bed.

I haven't smelt the wolf scent near the house since last week when it claimed Lola. Since then, she's been glued to my side. I never let her out of my sight and when I do, it's only to go patrol the forest around the house. After the incident, I went straight to the library to see if I could find any information on werewolves. When I got there, I found Lola a picture book of rabbits, and set her on my lap while I inserted two dollars into the money slot to activate the computer, giving me fifteen minutes.

I went to Google and typed in "werewolf". After searching through forums of people into furries, I finally found a site that said: "Werewolf Facts: Disproving the Myths". I clicked the link and waited for the page to load.

I hope this works. I mean, I thought that vampires were supposed to burn in the sun, but instead the Cullens walk around looking like they got glitter-puked on. The page finally showed up on the screen and I scanned what it had to say.

"_There are many myths about lycanthropes which man and Hollywood have spread for the sake of good story-telling…for starters, werewolves can shift into a wolf and a human anytime they want. The only thing with the full moon is that they fist phase when it is out. The werewolf gene is heredity and cannot be passed onto a human through the process of biting them….Werewolves prefer to eat wild animals opposed to humans. They can eat humans, however, it is very frowned upon in their culture and community; just as cannibalism is for humans….Silver does not irritate a werewolf at all. On the contrary, they are fond of silver…When in human form, werewolves do not have excessive body hair. The only physical differences are that the upper tips of the ears are more pointed than curved and their teeth are more jagged…They have great athletic abilities and are typically more muscular and toned than humans…Werewolf packs generally range from ten to fifty wolves. The packs are closely knit together and when one member is bothered, all members fight for it. There is an alpha in charge of the pack, who is usually the strongest member or the oldest. The alpha, either male or female, receives complete loyalty from the other members of the pack…Pack members live near one another in a region. There is a rumor that an entire block of homes in Alabama is one werewolf pack. Loyalty is one of the most honored qualities with a werewolf pack. Loyalty is given to every member of the pack and then extended to offspring and mates that later join…A new member joins the pack either through birth, performing a task designated by the alpha, or by being claimed by a werewolf of said pack….A werewolf will hardly ever claim a human, mainly because the gene is weakened and the chance of the offspring being able to phase, is split in half. However, people can be claimed-"_

The computer turned off. Crap! I ran out of time. I reached into my pocket for my wallet and saw that I only had eight dollars left. Eh, that's fine. I inserted one more dollar for seven minutes and went back to website.

"…_people can be claimed by a werewolf under special circumstances. The phenomena described as 'imprinting' , in which a werewolf falls in love with a human at first sight, isn't explainable. There's no reason as to why it happens. Some believe that it helps the werewolf to bring a loved one into the pack, therefore increasing its determination to keep the pack safe. Imprinting cannot be controlled or reversed…A werewolf claims a human through the act of imprinting, however are are more steps to make this claim known and clear to all other werewolves. The first and most popular option is sexual intercourse. A werewolf may have sex either in wolf or human form, determined by the preference of their mate…The second and least polar option is viewed as too animalistic, which is urinating on the human. This way, the werewolf's scent remains on the them and scares others away…Another way of claiming is biting. This is used also with shape shifters, and leaves a scar on the mate…The last option for claiming a human is to simply leave a paw print on them. This is used for when the mate is below the age of sixteen, that way, no harm comes to them. However, in this form of claiming, the werewolf will leave until the human reaches the age of sixteen in order to give them a chance at a normal life. The werewolf will, however, remain in the area, keeping an eyes on his/her human mate, in order to ensure their safety and well-being. The werewolf will not age during this period and will only continue to age once he/she has taken their human to live with them on the first full moon of the human's sixteenth year, in which another act of claiming will occur (most likely sexual intercourse). However, if the human is in any danger or in an unhealthy household, the werewolf will come earlier to take them…Werewolves mate for life. Once they find a mate or imprint, there's no going back, they remain tied to that werewolf or human for the rest of their lives. It's physically and mentally impossible for the werewolf to fall out of love with their mate. If there's any disturbance or altercation towards their mate, the werewolf will not rest until that threat is eliminated….Werewolves are territorial and possessive when it comes to their mates. They will not tolerate any interference in their claiming or their mate at all, and any such interference will most likely result in the death of the thing creating said interference…"_

Holy crap. I couldn't believe it. I thought that we were the only ones that imprinted on people. I know that vampires have singers, but they usually eat them, not fall in love, with the exception of Edward and Bella.

I looked at the timer that told me how much time I had left on the computer. Two minutes. I searched on Google "eater of hearts". Only two sites were available. The first was of Ammut, some Egyptian goddess. The second page sparked my interest when I saw the little information stuff under the title: "_…mythology along with werewolves and vampires…__**eater of **__the __**hearts**__ of mates…_" I clicked the link and it brought me to a page that had stars in the background. It was probably made by some nerd who loved Dungeons and Dragons.

The title of the page was "Unnamed Demon". It read "_The unnamed demon is the forgotten creature of the mythology that includes werewolves and vampires. The name of it has been altered through the years so much that its real name is unknown. The origin of this creature remains unknown as well, except that some mythology experts claim that its from Europe, and created around the time that the myths about werewolves was created._

"_The demon is known as the Heart-Eater mainly because it feasts on the hearts of human mates of werewolves and vampires. This is believed to be because the demon felt threatened with the emergence of these two species and sought a weakness. Both the werewolf and vampire are known to mate for life, so with the death of their mates, both creatures are more likely to die within a short period of time._

"_The demon looks identical to a human in all senses. Only when it feeds or attacks will it alter its form, mainly to scare off opponents. The Heart-Eater will not willingly fight a werewolf or a vampire due to the fact that it only has the strength of a regular human and will without a doubt, lose the battle."_

I quickly opened up a new tab and opened up a new tab and went to yahoo. I signed in and wrote an email to Leah, copying and pasting the url for the website that had the information on the demon. Once I sent it and signed out, the computer turned off.

I couldn't believe it. You really can learn a lot at your local library, assuming all the information was true. God I hope it is.

Lola had fallen asleep in my lap and had dropped the picture book I handed to her. I picked her up into my arms and walked out and to the car to go home. If all the information on the werewolves was correct, then the one that was in our house would be back for Lola in thirteen years. No, I can't let that happen.

I pulled into the driveway and carried MY angel inside. I know I shouldn't do this, but I need to claim Lola as my own to show that mutt that I will not give over my imprint.

I carefully yanked down on the collar of Lola's shirt, exposing her shoulder. I put my lips to it and just lingered there as I felt her soft warm skin. "I love you so much Lola," I whispered. I then opened my mouth and set my teeth on either side of her right shoulder. One, two, three

I bit down hard and tasted Lola's warm blood in my mouth. She immediately began to scream and cry. I let go of her shoulder and yanked my head back.

Lola lay on the floor crying and holding her bloody shoulder with her small hand. "Why?" she screamed at me.

"I had to Sweetie," I cooed. I took off my shirt and pressed it to my bite marks. "I couldn't let him take you away from me."

Lola continued to cry and wouldn't even look in my direction as I knelt over her.

I heard a twig crack from outside in the forest. The werewolf was near. He heard Lola crying and had come to see what was wrong.

I smirked and leaned down closer so that I could whisper in Lola's ear. "Mommy and Daddy are never coming; they're dead. You're staying with me now. Forever. You. Belong. To. Me."


	9. Going Psycho

A/N: Okay, so just a head's up, the next few chapters will get a little mature and very dark. So if that sort of stuff bothers or upsets you, don't say I didn't warn you.

And thank you so much to all who have reviewed! I love you all!

* * *

The years passed by pretty fast.

Lola eventually forgot all about me biting her. I later told her she was attacked by the neighbors' poodle. She even forgot all about Margo and Embry. As far as Lola knows, she was left on my doorstep in a basket with a note that said her parents didn't want her. I know it's really cliché, but shit, she believed it.

I continued to work at the diner, and even became the new manager when Ms. Karlstad decided to move to Rhode Island to be closer to her daughter and grandchildren. I knew that lady was old, but not that old. I don't require food stamps anymore thanks to the significant pay rise I got.

I finally bought that bed for us! Originally, I planned to get Lola a bed and her own room, but she changed her mind when I showed her the movie "It", that one where the demon clown eats little kids. At first, the movie didn't scare her, so I hid in her closet and scratched the door. She screamed and started crying. She was so hysterical that she didn't notice me leave the closet and walk up to her.

"What's wrong Sweetheart?" I cooed.

"The clown's in my closet!" Lola wailed, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling herself closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her to my bare chest. "It's okay, you can just sleep in my room then." I then carried my angel into my bedroom, where I had a king-sized bed with black flannel sheets, and laid down, setting her on top of me. The next night she felt a little more comfortable to sleep in her room again, so I put a balloon in there, like what the clown in the movie did. Let's just say that was enough to convince a five year old to move into my room. Lola's old room then just became a game room where I put in a TV and some video games along with a sofa for us to sit on while we played.

Now every night, I lay next to my sweetheart as she sleeps. Sometimes she'll use my chest as a pillow and other times I'll just engulf her in my arms so that she'll be laying entirely me. I had to tell Lola not to tell anyone that we share a bed once she started school. At first she asked why, so I told her that people would try to kill her if they found out. That shut her up.

Lola is an average student. She mainly gets B's and one C, which is always in math. She just says that it's the devil's subject and its only purpose is to bring your GPA down. I have to agree with her. I don't get mad when I see that she's failing a class. She's set for life, she has no need for school. The only reason why I have her go is because the state would try to get me arrested or something if she was absent too many days. Oh well, once she graduates, we'll get married and continue living the way we do. I'll support her and she can do whatever she damn wants to.

I'm not that all fun-and-games though. I saw one of those safety shows that warned against the dangers of candy at Halloween, so Lola has never been Trick-or-Treating with me once. I told her that kids get kidnapped by goblins when they're out on Halloween, so she never asked to go out once. I let her dress in a costume and then I'd let her eat all the candy she wanted; as long as I bought it and it was at home.

I never heard from the werewolf again. The website said that he'd come get Lola on her sixteenth birthday, so I guess I get to wait a little while until that day comes. Then I'll think of something to do about it. Leah even responded to my email. She said that no one else was killed in La Push since I left. Sam kept true to his word and told my mom about my sexual preference, which made her think of me as dead. Other than that, I've never heard from Leah again.

I never gave in to my sexual urges. No matter how much I wanted to. On occasion (twice a week to be exact), I'd just go masturbate in the bathroom while I listened to Lola read aloud from one of her books. Other than that, I never tried to do anything inappropriate. Now that she's fifteen, I'll only have about three years to wait. I made it this far, so there's no way I'm going to fuck up all my progress.

**LPOV**

"See ya Lola!" my friend Tracey called out from the bus window as I jumped out the door. The school bus always dropped me out at the start of my block, considering that my house was at the end of the dead-end block. That meant that I had a fifteen minute walk. At least it's Friday and the best thing happened!

I got asked out by Trevor, the captain of the varsity baseball team! I tried to be all nonchalant about it, pretending not to give a shit that one of the most popular guys in school was asking me out! Me: Lola Clearwater, the only sophomore to never go on a date, finally got asked out! I can't wait to tell Seth!

I rushed home and ran inside where I found my best friend asleep on the couch in front of a static-filled TV. I chuckled. I'm so glad that Seth found me on his doorstep. He's such a good guy to take care of me like that.

I tiptoed over to the couch where he was out cold. He was only wearing his shorts, letting me get a view of his chiseled chest. It sure is comfortable to sleep on, but other than that, Seth's like my dad and it'd be disgusting t think of him in an intimate way.

I deeply inhaled. "SETH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Seth jerked upwards on the couch and frantically looked around for the danger. When he saw me giggling, his face brightened up and a wide smile formed. "Hey there Baby," he said as he took me into a big hug.

I held my breath. He stank of grease and sweat. The diner must have been really busy today. However, like always, the hug was warm and soft. I always thought that muscle would be hard, like rock. That's not the case with Seth though. I always feel like I'm being embraced by a warm teddy bear whenever he wraps his arms around me.

"How was school?" Seth asked when he pulled away. He turned off the TV and patted the seat next to him.

I sat down and he wrapped his muscular arm around my small shoulders. "It was awesome!" I cheered.

Seth cocked his eyebrow. "How so?" he grinned.

"Fucking awesome! It was like getting drunk and having no hangover the next day awesome!"

"That sounds pretty awesome. What happened?"

"Well, for starters, I got a 79 on my math test."

Seth's smile grew. "I'm proud of you!" he cheered, bringing me into another stinky hug. I'm starting to think that maybe he's just looking for excuses to hug me since a 79 isn't that cool.

When the hug was over, two minutes later, I continued to describe my awesome day. "Then of course, it's Friday. That's always a plus. And then lastly, Trevor, the captain of the baseball team asked me out on a date tonight. And I told him yes!" I threw open my arms for another hug. Just saying that I was asked out made me go into a jumpy and excited mood.

Seth didn't hug me back. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. I heard his breathing get rapid and he started to shake a little bit. "You said yes?" he growled.

Maybe he has a stomach ache. "Yea! I'm not going to say no to a date with the captain of-"

"-of the bitch ass baseball team," Seth mimicked, making his voice sound like a deep-voiced valley girl. "That's disgusting. Why the fuck would you go on a date? You're in high school!"

I couldn't believe this was happening! Seth should be happy for me. "That's right. I am in high school. High schoolers date. I turn sixteen in two weeks and I've never been on a date once in my life," I countered.

Seth calmed down a little bit and put his hands on my shoulders. "You're right," he breathed.

"Dam straight."

"You should go on dates. But I don't want you dating that Trevor-retard. So, how about I take you out on a date?" Seth looked at me with hopeful eyes. It was bad enough that he was my date for the homecoming dance, there's no way I'm going on an official date with him.

"Dude, you're like, my dad. That's gross."

"Lola, I'm in no way blood related to you. It's perfectly legal."

"Aren't you in your 30's?" I yelled.

"I should be," Seth whispered to himself. "I'd just feel more comfortable if I was there to make sure you're safe."

I groaned. "There's no way in hell that I'm bringing you along on my date!"

"Then I guess you're not going on your date," Seth said. He then let go of my shoulders and went to the kitchen to get a soda.

"Whatever," I said under my breath. "I'll just sneak out."

"No you won't!" Seth yelled from the kitchen.

How the hell did he hear me? "I won't have to if you'd just let me go!"

Seth walked back into the living room. His face was red with rage and his eyes looked like they were piercing daggers through me. "You're not going. That's that," he said through clenched teeth.

I stood up and threw my hands in the air. "Why the fuck not?"

"Because I don't want you to!" Seth screamed. The windows shook. At least the neighbor's house was just far enough so that they wouldn't be able to hear us fighting.

"And why's that!" I yelled back.

"Because I want you to myself!" Seth's eyes widened with fear when he realized what he said.

Mine followed suit. "W-what?" I trembled.

Seth deeply inhaled and then looked at me with a look I've never seen before. It was full of love, but the kind of love was inappropriate for someone his age to show me. "I love you so much Lola. I need you. So I'm begging you, please don't go out on that date." Seth got down on his knees and grabbed a hold of my hands. "Please, stay here, with me."

I yanked my hands away. "You're sick," I accused. I even pointed at him.

Seth shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm a werewolf, well, shape shifter, and I imprinted on you, which makes us soul mates-"

"You're a what?" I yelled. How dumb does he think I am? "You're not a werewolf. You're a pedophile!"

"Not anymore! As soon as you got older, my sexual preferences began to change to become adjusted to you. I don't look at child porn anymore!"

My jaw dropped in shock. Seth just fucking admitted to being a fucking pedophile. What the Fuck! The only option I could find was to run to Tracey's house and stay there for the remainder of my high school days. I love Seth, but I'm not in love with him. And now, finding out that he's a pedophile? That's just too much.

"I have to go," I rushed. I turned to go to the door, but Seth grabbed my leg, making me fall to the ground.

"You're not leaving me," he growled. "I tried too hard to get you here, now I'm not going to let you go." He then stood up and dragged me by the leg into our bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and closed and locked the bedroom door. Why'd he do that?

"S-Seth?" I whimpered.

Seth turned to look at me, a wild look in his eyes. "I've waited for this moment for so long. I was going to wait until you turned eighteen, but I see that now you need to know who you belong to." He took off his shorts, exposing his erect penis. I've never seen one before, but I'm pretty sure Seth's hung. That thing was huge.

I shrank down into the bed, hoping that this was just a bad dream. I wanted to wake up and have Seth there telling me that I was having a nightmare. He always woke me up when I was having a bad dream.

Seth gave an evil chuckle. "You know," he said, slowly walking over to the bed, "the main reason why I wouldn't let you take sex ed was because I didn't want you to feel weirded out like I was learning about it. However, subconsciously, I think it was because I wanted to be the one to teach you."

I shook my head and began to cry. "Please don't do this Seth!"

Seth crawled on the bed and started to pet my long, black hair. "It should only hurt this once because I have to bust your hymen. After tonight, it'll feel good for the both of us."

I spit in his face and jumped off the bed. I dashed for the door, but Seth got me by the waist and pulled me into his naked body.

"You can't out run me," he cooed. "I'm faster and stronger than you." He then dragged me back over to the bed.

Seth laid me down on my back and then ripped my pants off, throwing the teared pieces to the ground. He then snatched my panties off, exposing me to him.

I just gave up on crying and looked up at the ceiling fan. Seth left the light on and since the light bulb's dying, it left the room looking like a eerie yellow, which I thought was impossible. Isn't yellow supposed to be happy?

Seth leaned down and licked my neck. I was surprised that he let me keep my shirt on for this. I suppose it's his sick way of showing me that he cares about my feelings; of course, second to his sexual pleasure.

"You taste so fucking delicious," he moaned. "Touch me."

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Touch me!" Seth growled.

I sniffed and started to pat Seth's shoulder like he was a dog. He just continued to lick my neck and my chin.

"No," he growled. "Like this." He took my hand and put it on his nipple and made my fingers massage it. "And the other hand too." I put my other hand on his other nipple and rubbed it as well.

Seth moaned and began to attack my mouth. His tongue searched the crevices of my cheeks and even rubbed my teeth. His hands rubbed all over my body, like he was trying to prove to me that I was his territory. His eyes stayed glued to my face. They were filled with lust and love. I looked back at the ceiling fan, but then he growled.

"Eyes on me!" he yelled.

I obeyed and looked back at Seth's face as he moaned from the pleasure he got from me rubbing his nipples. They were hard now and felt all soft. I can't believe my head rested here while I slept.

"Okay, showtime," Seth grunted. He lifted himself up and then came crashed down onto me, shoving his penis into my vagina.

He began to thrust his pelvis, continuing to stab me over and over. It hurt so bad and I started to bleed. I could feel it running down my thighs and onto the bed. I just tried to ignore the pain and went on rubbing Seth's nipples and staring into his eyes. Sweat was running down his face and dripping onto mine, making my eyes burn with the saltiness. After a few more minutes of this, Seth moaned and I felt him ooze into me. It felt warms and sort of tingled. Mainly I felt the pain though. I was so sore and continued to bleed.

Why did Seth do this to me?

"Was that so bad?" Seth panted. He didn't wait for my response, but instead pulled out of me and laid beside me. He then had the nerve to pull me into his arms and put my head on his chest. I felt his still-hard nipple poke my head and I just closed my eyes and pretended I was back in English class where we were reading "The Scarlet Letter". It was a boring book, but a hell of a lot better than what just happened.

"I love you Lola," Seth whispered into my ear. "I'm so happy that you're officially mine."

I just ignored him and tried my best to fall asleep. After four hours of listening to his breathing, I finally drifted off.


	10. Shower

I know I fucked up big time earlier. I laid in bed with Lola resting on my chest. It was only three in the morning and I haven't fallen asleep yet. Lola had just laid down, not even looking at me for an entire four hours, twenty-seven minutes, and forty-nine seconds before falling asleep. She hates me. It's official.

I don't know what took over me. I could feel everything I did, but I couldn't control myself. It was almost as if I was seeing my actions through a television screen. I had no control over my body. I'm scared that it was my animal instincts that leaked out. I just hope that Lola will understand and continue to stay with me. If she wants to leave, I'll understand, but I won't allow it.

Lola made a little whimper and her head made a little fidget. She was having a nightmare, most likely about me. Nevertheless, I made a promise to her a long time ago that whenever she had a bad dream, I'd wake her up.

"Lola," I whispered as I gently shook her shoulder. "Sweetie, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

She just groaned and moved her head slightly to the left, away from my face.

I frowned. "Lola," I said louder this time.

"Hm?" she sleepily responded.

"You were having a bad dream," I said, rubbing circles on her back.

"That's cool," she grunted. She was silent after that, so I just continued to rub her back. "Can you stop? I can't fall asleep when you do that."

"Sorry," I whispered as I retracted my hand.

Lola then rolled away from me and for the first time in almost thirteen years, used a pillow instead of my chest.

That was not supposed to happen. Usually when I wake up Lola from a nightmare, she thanks me and kisses my cheek. Then she pulls herself closer to me or actually lays on top of me. I then wrap my arms around her and ask what the dream was about. She'll tell me and I'll tell her not to worry because I'll protect her from whatever it was that scared her. But how am I supposed to protect her from myself?

"Are you mad at me?" I whimpered.

"I'm trying to sleep," Lola snapped. That's a yes.

I stared at the back of Lola's head. She's a very attractive young woman. Her long black hair is shiny and reaches the middle of her back. She always wears it in a ponytail and has the bangs cut in that weird way where they go straight across the whole forehead. She has a thin figure, but she's mad that she just passed a-cup last month. She wants breast implants when she's older, which I can't really say no to. I mean, sure, she's pretty just the way she is, but like all werewolves, I want my imprint to be as happy as she can be. Personally, I preferred her smaller breasts, but that's mainly due to my condition. Anyways, Lola's actually taller than her mom. Margo only came up to Embry's pectorals, Lola comes up just to my shoulder. I hope that means she's tall, not I'm short. Her eyes are the prettiest shade of hazel and they sparkle in the sunlight, which, unfortunately, is a rare occasion here in Summer Falls. Damn, I love this girl so fucking much.

"Will you please look at me?" I begged, my voice cracking a little bit.

There was no response.

"Please!"

"No," Lola said in a flat voice.

No, I'm not going to let us be torn apart all because of a tiny mistake I made! I crawled over to where she lay and positioned myself on top of her, holding her arms down and sitting on her legs.

Lola looked up at me fearfully, thinking that I'd have my way with her again.

"I just need to talk to you," I hurriedly said before she started crying.

She wouldn't say anything. She tried not to look at me, which I have to admit, really pissed me off. But I let it slide this time.

"Look, Sweetheart, you need to know that I would never mean to hurt you. That was a mistake last night. It'll never happen again. Next time, I swear it'll be consensual and you'll enjoy it so much-"

"Next time?" Lola exploded, actually startling me.

I lost my place and let her continue.

"There's not going to be a next time you sick fuck!" she screamed. "You raped me and when you least suspect it, I'm going to the hospital to get a rape kit and have you arrested!"

My jaw dropped at what she said. I raped her? I thought we both enjoyed it. I mean, I sure did. On the other hand, she did say no, so I guess it can be written down as rape. "You know I love you, right?" I quivered.

"Too much," Lola snorted.

I viciously shook my head. "No, that's impossible! We're soul mates! I already told you that!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, you're a werewolf. And my math teacher's a vampire."

I growled and bared my teeth. "Don't joke about that. If you're around a leech I deserve to know! It's my job to protect you from those filthy creatures!"

"You're crazy!"

I sighed. "I'll just have to show you then." I started to shake and then exploded into the wolf. It was pretty easy because I wasn't wearing any clothes, so I don't have to buy any spares later.

I looked down at Lola who looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. All the color drained out of her face and she moved her lips like she was trying to say something, but no sound came out. My paws held her arms down and I laid the rest of my body on hers, most likely crushing her a little bit. I phased back into my human form and waited for Lola to respond.

"…..!" she was speechless.

I took her silence as an opportunity to further explain. "I'm from a town called La Push, which is a Native American reservation where the natives have the ability to phase into wolves to protect the tribe from vampires and other danger. When wolves see the person the meant to be with, they imprint, which is like an intense love at first sight which cannot be altered or broken. When I first saw you, you were only a few months old, six to be exact. Your dad had brought you over to my house because he was trying to win over your mom and he took you so that she'd be forced to see him. When I first laid eyes on you, I knew that you were my imprint and that we'd be together forever.

"When your dad found out that I was sexually attracted to toddlers, he tried to take you away from me. I kidnapped you and brought you here to live with me so that no one could interrupt our love. I was going to tell you when you turned eighteen, but when you were about to go out with that Trevor guy, I snapped. I didn't want to lose you. I love you so much, that I'd do anything to keep you by my side."

Once again, Lola had nothing to say.

"I just thought that if you knew, you'd understand."

"You took me away from my parents?" Lola whimpered. I guess that was the part that hit her the hardest. I've prevented her from getting close to her parents.

"I'll be all you ever need," I explained. "A father, a brother, a best friend, a protector, a provider, a boyfriend, a lover, a husband!"

"You-you want to be my husband?" Lola asked in disbelief.

My face turned red at the realization of what I said. "Yea, I'd love to marry you one day."

"That's gross!" Lola shouted.

How the fuck is that gross? I already explained to her that we're soul mates! We belong together! "Why?" I demanded.

"You raised me as a baby! Did you get off on changing my diapers?"

"Only at first, but then I got used to it-"

"WHAT?" Lola screamed. She started to thrash around, trying to free herself from my grip.

"Stop it!" I growled. "I love you and I assure you that will love me back!"

"I hate you!" Lola screamed. "I fucking hate you!"

"No you don't!" I yelled as I shoved my face to hers. I forced my lips onto her mouth and shoved my tongue inside.

Lola bit down hard, making me yelp and jerk back.

Lola just lay there glaring at me. "I hate you," she snarled.

I thought about having my way with her again, but decided against it. She said that she'd go to the hospital to get a rape kit and have me arrested. Well, they can't prove I raped her if there's no evidence. Then they can't arrest me and force me to stay away.

I jumped off the bed and swung Lola over my shoulder. She kicked and screamed for me to put her down, but I ignored her. Her feet and fists had virtually no affect to me physically, but emotionally, they tore me apart. I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door once we were both inside. I locked the door (mainly out of habit) and then set Lola inside the bathtub. I hopped in with her and closed the sliding glass door.

"Seth!" Lola sobbed. "I didn't mean it! Please don't hurt me!"

"You didn't mean what?" I teased. I knew damn well that she was just saying things to make sure that no harm would come to her. Who knows? It might work if she says the right stuff.

"I-I don't h-hate you!" she sobbed, trying to cover her frontal area. "I l-l-love you Seth! I love you!"

I stalked closer to her. She backed up with each step I took and eventually, she hit her head on the shower head.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," I said. "I'm only to clean you off." I then quickly reached over to the knobs and turned on the water so that it was hot, not scalding, but enough to be a little uncomfortable for Lola. I just needed it hot in order to intimidate her. I learned that force and fear helps keeps your imprint in check.. I learned that when Sam scarred Emily and when Embry choked out Margo.

Lola screamed with shock at the hot water hitting her back. She tried to leave the tub, but I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. "I don't think so," I purred. "You're staying in here with me."

Lola's sobs were muffled as I pressed her face to my chest. I let her keep her shirt on, that way it'd wash the sweat out of it and she'd feel at least semi-comfortable.

I reached over with my left hand and grabbed the shampoo, keeping my right arm tightly wrapped around my imprint. I squirted the lavender-smelling stuff on her head and then massaged her scalp and watched as the gel turned into suds and bubbles. Lola continued to cry the whole way through. I rinsed her hair and then lathered the body wash all over her, paying close attention to her private areas, hoping to wash my sperm away. Once she was done, I washed myself. I would have asked Lola to do it, but I don't think now is the perfect time. Perhaps later when she warms up to the whole me-being-in-love-with-her thing, then we could make love in the shower. I could smell her getting wet for me, but it was probably her body, not her mind, reacting.

Once I was done cleaning us, I just stayed there under the rushing hot water with Lola for a few minutes. My arms were tightly wrapped her waist and my head was bowed so that it rested on hers. Lola just sobbed into my chest.

Once that was all done, I turned off the water and dried us off. I then carried Lola back into the bedroom and dressed her up in dry clothes. I put on some boxers and then laid down in bed and patted the other side for her to join me.

Lola looked like she was about to run, but I growled and she immediately ran under the covers and took her usual spot using my chest as a pillow.

I know it was wrong of me to scare her into obedience, but she needs to know that I'm the best for her and that I love her with all my heart.

We belong together.


	11. Monday

Seth was so needy for that whole weekend. I'd always wake up in his cage of muscular arms. He'd never let me go anywhere by myself. I even had to use the bathroom with the door open. He'd always be within five feet of me and every few minutes he'd tell me that he loves me.

I actually tried to run when Seth was taking a piss. As soon as I heard that stream of urine hit the toilet water, I bolted towards the front door, but of course with his werewolf speed, Seth beat me to it and punished me by making me sit on his lap for an entire three hours! It sucked! He'd fidget every now and then and smell my hair and tell me he wanted me so badly.

I miss the old Seth who would make lame jokes and write mean comments on the photos of my classmates in my yearbook. I miss when I'd come to him when I was lonely or feeling down. I hate now that I'm terrified of him and his love for me.

I could never get that rape kit. After the shower, any of Seth's DNA would have been washed off and he didn't bruise me up, so it'd be my word against his if I pressed charges. Then after he goes to jail, I'd have nowhere to go. I could move in with Tracey, but in a sick way, I like living with Seth because I still have love for him. He's all I have. In the long run, I know that I can't let these past few days ruin my life. Who knows? Maybe I do have the capability of loving Seth back. I'm just not ready right now.

**MONDAY**

The new high school opened three weeks ago. The district had ordered that another one be built last year due to the over-crowding. I have to admit that I was pretty happy that this decision was made. I was so tired of having to share my chemistry textbook with that stupid Cyndi. She always wrote in it saying how much she loved her new flavor of the month, which I got blamed for. So just imagine poor me sitting there trying to look up the definition for _acidic solution_, but I keep finding _Mrs. Andrew Johnson _or _Mrs. Jorge Gonzales._

Thank God now I get to have my own textbooks. I just wish that we had lockers at this new school. I hate having to carry all my stuff around. Seth got mad once when he saw me struggling to carry five textbooks one day. He said that it was bad for my heath, so he actually encouraged me to blow off my homework.

The bell rang, telling us to go to our last class of the day. I strolled to chemistry: the most stupid class ever! I went and sat down in my desk near the back of the class. I always preferred to sit in the back. There, you could see notes getting passed, read others' texts, and fake attention to the teacher.

I looked forward as the new substitute teacher, Mr. Bennett, began to write some chemical equations on the whiteboard. "So if we have three atoms of chlorine on the reactant side of the equation, how many do we have on the product side?" he asked us. Three.

Nobody raised their hand to answer the question. It was typical: the ones who didn't know didn't want to look stupid and the ones who did know didn't want to look like nerds.

"How about…Lola?" Mr. Bennett called on me.

"Three," I answered.

"Nerd!" coughed Jason Richmond, who sat right in front of me. Jason was the quarter-back of the football team, automatically earning him the title of Homecoming and Prom King. All three of those high school royalties went to his head. He always made fun of those he viewed less than him, which happened to be a majority of the student body, including me. Jason was one of those rich white kids with the desirable blue eyes and blonde spiky hair. His biceps had all the girls drooling over him, wishing that he'd look at them for at least five seconds or say "hey." I hate to admit that I was one of those girls last year, but once Seth found out about my crush, he did everything to prove to me that Jason isn't worthy of love. He went so far as to take secret pictures of him smoking pot to discourage me.

"That's enough Mr. Richmond," Mr. Bennett snapped, looking rather annoyed. His face got kind of red and he clenched his fists. That's odd.

Mr. Bennett then turned back to the board and continued on with his assignment from the teacher for the rest of the period. I really don't understand why he would want to become a substitute teacher. He had the features to become a male model. He had that whole chiseled jaw thing going on with spiky brown hair. I've never seen a teacher with spiky hair before, so knew that Mr. Bennett was something different. His gray eyes smiled when I walked into the classroom, and his bulk got all energetic. I think that Mr. Bennett used to be a bodybuilder when he was eighteen or something. I don't know, but he's definitely my favorite sub so far. I wonder why he never taught here before? I mean sure, the school's new, but I didn't see him at the old one either. Perhaps he just graduated.

"Lola," Darren Bentley, the new guy who sits to my left, said.

I turned to face him. "Yea?"

"What's the answer to question number fifteen?"

I looked down at the worksheet we were assigned for homework. "Tungsten," I replied.

Darren turned back to his work and wrote down the fake answer I gave him. I know it's kind of a douche bag thing to pick on the new guy, but someone's got to do it. And since Seth ruined my whole weekend, I needed to pick on someone really badly.

For the rest of the class, we just worked on that dumb worksheet, going over the answers. Mr. Bennett told us to just keep it because he didn't know where our actual teacher wanted him to put it on his desk. I wouldn't disagree with that logic; plus it gave me an extra day to finish.

Darren sniffed, most likely due to his allergies, and then he turned to look at me.

"You smell really sweet. Is that your perfume?" he asked.

That's sort of an odd thing to say. "No, I don't wear perfume. You be sniffing someone else." I turned back to my work.

The bell rang and the entire class began to shuffle out. Just as I was about to leave the room, Mr. Bennett called out, "Have a nice day Lola."

I smiled to myself. I'll admit it: I think he's cute. "You too Mr. Bennett."

"Oh, please, call me Zack."

I blushed. "Sure thing Zack." I then left for home.

When I walked through the door, Seth was sitting on the couch. He whipped his head over to see me and his face lit up with pure joy.

"You're back!" he cheered, as if he'd been afraid that I'd leave town. The way he ran off the couch and over to me reminded me of how a dog acts all hyper when its owner gets home from some short errand. Seth must have really been ecstatic to see me because he took me into a huge hug and kissed my cheek, moaning a little bit. "I missed you so much."

I rolled my eyes. "I've only been gone for like, seven hours."

"I know," Seth said, shoving his nose into my hair. "But now that you know the truth, I don't have to hide my true feelings anymore. I've always hated it when you had to go to school. I wanted to home school you, but I got work and I couldn't teach you English while grilling a burger." Seth then chuckled a little bit.

I gave a pity laugh. "Sure you could, just read the labels on the ketchup bottles," I muttered.

Seth nodded and just continued to keep me in his embrace. We stayed like that for three minutes. I considered trying to free myself, but I knew that it would only anger him and be a waste of time. Damn that werewolf strength of his! Oh well, at least he used it to open up the pickle jar last night.

"Do you love me yet?" Seth asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Have you fallen in love with me yet?"

Hell no! "I dunno."

Seth sighed and tightened his grip on me. "Don't worry, I still love you. And who knows? Maybe there's something I can do to help speed up the process."

Oh fuck. Please don't be thinking sex or another shower! "Like what?"

"I'm going to take you out on a date tonight. So be ready by eight." Then Seth let go of me and went to sit back down on the couch.

Seth and me going on a date? Ew…


	12. The Date

It was now seven thirty. Seth was getting ready in the bedroom, letting me have the bathroom. I stared in the mirror at my reflection. I'm kind of normal, which I like. I don't really stand out in public, but I'm not incapable of snagging a man. Unfortunately, I snagged Seth.

I wonder where Seth's taking me? I decided to wear a simple blue dress that could pass as casual or semi-casual. I know Seth doesn't have enough money to take me to some expensive and fancy restaurant that requires a nice dress, so I don't have to worry about that. I don't wear make up, so that's another obsolete concern. I just decided to wear my hair down and straighten it. When I was done with that, I sprayed on some cheap perfume that made me smell like lemons and alcohol..

I walked out of the bathroom in time to see Seth leave the bedroom.

Seth was wearing a white button-down shirt that was a little tight around his chest, therefore accentuating his muscular bulk. He shaved his chin, and accidentally nicked just near his Adam's apple, showing a little cut. He combed his usually spiky black hair down and to the right, making him look sort of nerdy and professional. He looked up at me and smiled a wide smile that took up most of his handsome face.

"Wow," he mused. "You look amazing."

I bit my lower lip and looked down to hide my embarrassment. I was also a little mad at myself that I couldn't stop thinking about how sexy Seth looked in his nice clothes and with his hair nicely done.

Seth walked up to me and lifted up my chin so that I faced him. "You don't have to hide from me," he said. "You're beautiful." I just realized that he had his left arm behind his back when he brought it in front of him, giving me a single red rose.

"Thanks," I whispered as I took the symbol of love and passion. Damn him! I'm supposed to hate this man right now! Not be turning to mush at his adorable smile or falling for the cliché rose gift! He probably got it out of the neighbor's garden!

Seth then took my arm and eagerly led me outside to the car. I suppose having to wait forever to finally take me on an official date was driving him crazy.

It was snowing outside and the streetlamps were on, making the wet street look golden. I could even see all the stars out, glittering up the black sky. Shit! Could this night get anymore beautiful?

"I can't over how beautiful you look tonight," Seth said as he started up the car. He pulled out of the drive way and put his right arm around my shoulders. "I kinda don't want to show you off in public. I get jealous easily."

Great. I'm going to have some 30-ish year old werewolf who's over-protective and possessive drooling all over me tonight. Just every teenage girl's dream. Eh, I guess it would be if only it weren't Seth and he wasn't a werewolf.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked as he got on the freeway. I guess we're going to the downtown part of Summer Falls. I really like that part of town. They leave the Christmas lights on all throughout the year, but it's the golden lights, not rainbow. There's also a big park right next to the river. It's a totally romantic area. Dammit.

"I'm just thinking about how you're a thirty-something year old man in love with a fifteen year old," I mumbled.

Seth rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on my shoulders. "I first phased into a wolf when I was fifteen. When we do that, we rapidly age to twenty-five and stay there until we decide to stop phasing. So in human years, I should be almost thirty-five, but I'm only twenty-five in wolf years. Besides, you're turning sixteen by the end of the month. Some girls are married off at twelve. Count yourself lucky that you got stuck with me and not some sicko."

Uhhh, yea. "Where are we going?" I asked, deciding to change the subject.

Seth seemed relieved by this. He grew less tense and smiled again. "I'm taking you to that little bistro in the main plaza."

Just like all major cities, Summer Falls has a plaza, which is kind of weird considering that it's a small town. All the pine trees there circle the ice skating rink in the center and they have golden Christmas lights around them. The ice skating rink is an outdoor one and the ice is shiny and imitates silver in the moonlight. There's even a nice little coffee hut near it so you can get a hot beverage if you get too cold. Even the bistro is nice! I've only seen the outside, which is no disappointment. It has valet parking and a nice red carpet that leads you inside. Fucking Seth.

After ten minutes of listening to the radio, we finally reached the bistro. As intended, the valet guy opened my door and gave me a hand to get out. I stifled a laugh as Seth's eyes narrowed at the man while he received the ticket. Seth tipped him only one dollar as a form of revenge. Seth then came over to me and led me inside by possessively wrapping an arm around my waist.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you get jealous easily, huh?" I joked, nudging his ribs.

Seth just grunted. "Did you see the way he was eyeing you? It was like you were a piece of meat."

"Relax, I only have eyes for you Baby," I mumbled.

"I wish you meant that," Seth whispered.

We walked to the stand where that one waiter always stands to take us to a table. Whatever the hell they're called.

"Hello, and welcome. Do you have a reservation?" she asked us.

"Clearwater," Seth said.

The waitress looked at the clipboard on the stand and then nodded. "Party of two. Your table's right this way. Please follow me," she said, walking further into the restaurant. It looked pretty fancy. It was kind of plain, but I think that added to its fanciness. Like, it tried to appear like it was one of those squeaky clean homes, but the lights were dimmed. Of course our table was a small circular one in the middle of the place with a lit candle on it. I was still trying to get over the fuzzy feeling I got when I learned that Seth actually made reservations.

Seth pulled my seat out for me and I took it. He even pushed me back towards the table. Damn him for making me feel special! I'm supposed to hate his guts right now!

Once we were both seated, the waitress took our drink order. Seth actually ordered some French sounding thing for us to share. I later found out when the waitress returned that it was a red wine.

"Seth," I quietly hissed once she was gone, "I'm not old enough!"

"Relax," Seth said nonchalantly. "Technically, I'm your legal guardian, and I give you my permission." He poured me a glass and handed me it.

I swirled the red liquid around in the glass and brought it up to my lips. It actually tasted sort of like if you mixed grape juice with alcohol, which wasn't half bad. Seth always let me drink alcohol. My first time was when I was six and I asked to have one of his beers. I hated it then of course, but as I grew up, I got a liking to some alcoholic beverages every now and then. I'm just surprised he's letting me drink in public.

"You look like you could be nineteen," Seth said. "And there are some twenty-one year olds who look that age, so you're safe. Stop looking around."

I blushed as I realized that I was glancing around the restaurant to make sure that no one was watching me break the law. How embarrassing would it be to have Seth bail me out of jail?

A different waiter came back now.

"Hey there Lola," he said.

I looked up to see Darren Bentley in one of those white button-up shirts and black vests.

"H-hey Darren," I stuttered as I set my wine glass down.

Darren cocked his eyebrow at first but then shrugged it off. "Merlot's my favorite too. Anyways, as you know, my name is Darren and I'll be serving you this evening. Have you gotten a chance to decide on what you'd like to order?"

I nodded and opened my mouth to answer, but Seth began talking.

"She'll have the spaghetti and I'll have the steak, rare." He then handed Darren the menus, a little forcefully I might add.

"Sure thing," Darren said, smirking. He then walked into the kitchen.

I looked back at Seth who had the white table cloth tangled in his claws.

"Who was that?" he growled through his teeth.

I sank into my chair a little. "That's Darren Bentley. He's in my chemistry class. He moved here last week from Detroit. I swear I barely know him."

Seth tensed down and looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I let my temper get the best of me back there. I promise it won't ever happen again."

"It's okay," I mumbled. I've never seen Seth look that mad before He looked like he was about to commit murder up in here.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked as he sipped his wine.

"Nothing," I murmured. "You just kind of scared me a little back there." I looked down at my hands.

Seth was quiet for a while. Then he spoke up. "I remember last year when you were a freshman. You were so scared to go to high school because you thought that kids actually got thrown in the garbage cans. Then when you went, your biggest worry changed from trash to homecoming."

I smiled and looked back up. Seth had a shy smile on and his eyes glistened a little bit.

"You came home worried that you'd be the only one without a date. So I went and rented a tux and was your date. I got us a limo and got you the prettiest red dress we could find. I loved that night the most because you were happy to be with me back then." He sniffed a little bit. "I just wish that we could go back to that you know? I want us to be comfortable with each other."

"Me too," I responded. It's true. I loved back when Seth was my best friend and he never used to scare me. I wish we could go back to that as well. I don't know why, but his love for me just scares the shit out of me. It could be that he's a pedophile and that he raped me, but I kind of already look over those.

Daren walked over with our food. "Here you guys go. Enjoy and if you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." He then walked away after giving me a wink. Oh crap. Luckily Seth didn't see as he drooled over his giant steak.

My spaghetti was pretty good. I finished all of it, after Seth finished his steak. I always remember him being to eat large portions of food with ease and very quickly. Once we were finished, Seth flagged down Darren and asked him for the check. After he paid, we walked outside and gave the valet guy the parking ticket-thing. He got us the car and Seth rushed to open the door for me. I laughed out loud this time, not worried about sparing the valet's feelings.

Seth drove into the street and took a right instead of a left.

"What?" I began.

"I figured we could go ice skating for a little bit," he said as he pulled into the parking lot for it. He rushed out of the car to open my door and help me out. He then wrapped an arm around my waist and walked me over to the entrance. After we got our skates and put them on, we slowly made it over to the rink.

It was a little crowded, but there was enough room for us to comfortably skate on it. The speakers were playing "C U Next Tuesday" by Ke$ha and the lights on the trees made the ice look like a blend of silver and gold.

"Come on," Seth said as he put a hand on my waist to lead me over to the ice. It was really hard walking in those skates, so I kind made a shoveling movement with my feet.

"Don't let me fall," I teased.

"I'll protect you," Seth responded in a serious voice.

I reached the ice and immediately began to slide in the direction that the other people were going in. I wobbled here and there, but Seth kept his promise. He had one arm around me at all times, keeping me steady. I leaned into his warm body. I forgot my jacket, and it was below freezing outside.

We just skated in silence side by side for a while.

"Lola?" Seth asked.

"Yea?"

"Will you marry me?"

My feet stopped abruptly and I stumbled. I started to fall face forward, but then Seth wrapped his other arm around me and pulled me into him. He then guided me over to the wall so that I could hold onto that as we went.

"So?" he pushed.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

Seth nodded his head and began to look a little worried.

"Dude, I'm not ready to marry anyone right now."

"Not now, but when you turn eighteen."

I'm no dating expert, but I'm pretty sure you don't propose on date number one. That's a big no-no in my book. "I need to think about it."

"There's nothing to think about," Seth whined. "I love you. You love me. We're soul mates. We belong together." He reached into his pocket and took out a golden ring with a large diamond on it. When the light shined through it, I could see a bright sparkle on top.

"Is that real?" I wondered out loud.

"Of course!"

I looked at the ring that Seth was offering to me. I know that we're supposed to be soul mates because of that stupid imprinting thing, but I can't ignore what he did to me. I'm able to forget that he raped me and has an attraction to little kids. He said that the rape was out of his control, it was animal instincts. He doesn't like toddlers anymore because he's only able to be attracted to me. But he took me from my home and lied to me about my life.

"No Seth," I sniffed. "I don't want to marry you."

A blank expression came over Seth's face. "Oh," he said. "That's fine. Let's go home." He then led me off the ice and even took my skates off for me. He returned them and then led me to the car, where I opened my own door.

The drive back to the house was quiet. Seth didn't say anything or look at me once. When we got there, he opened my door for me and led me inside.

"I'm taking a shower," he mumbled. "'Night." He then stalked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

A wave of guilt washed over me as I realized that I had stomped allover his heart. Sure he kind of ruined my childhood, but I don't want him to suffer. I went into the bedroom and changed into a t-shirt and some basketball shorts. I hopped in the bed and fell asleep.

I woke up a few minutes later when I felt Seth crawl in. The bed violently shifted due to his weight and I felt the temperature rise.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

I just smiled and closed my eyes.

Seth got under the covers and felt around for my hand. When he found it, he pulled it closer to him. He then started to massage it a little bit.

"Will you massage my right after that one?" I sleepily asked.

"Of course," Seth answered.

He continued to play with my left hand, making it feel all tingly. Then I felt something slip on my finger and then something gooey being applied on the edges of the thing and my finger. Oh shit!

I yanked my hand away from Seth and looked at the wedding ring that was on my ring finger. I went to pull it off, but it was stuck and started to hurt when I yanked on it.

Seth gave a little whistle to indicate that I was supposed to look his way. I did and saw as he waved the little tube of super glue in front of my face.

"What did you do?" I yelled.

"I told you that we're going to be together Sweetheart," he said as he pulled me closer to him and shoved my head down on his bare chest. "Once we get married, we'll be together forever." Then as he promised, he began to massage my right hand.


	13. Attacked

Seth taunts me now by humming the Wedding March or by calling me Mrs. Clearwater. What a grade A douche bag! In order to hide the ring at school, I just wear winter gloves, which doesn't look too weird since everyone else wears them now.

I tried to look up how to remove superglue on the computer at the school, but the stupid security system blocked the website and Seth doesn't own a computer, so I'm screwed! Maybe I should just give up and marry Seth.

The days passed by and I found myself still mad at Seth. I guess that we can never be happy together. I need a way out…

**THURSDAY**

Thursday was the first day that the school actually had something to talk about. On a normal day, conversation consisted of new CD's, parties, he said she said, and the stupid cooing of week-old couples. Thursday, however, everyone was called into the gymnasium for a surprise assembly. All five hundred students (we kind of have a small student-body because most kids refused to come to the new school) piled into the bleachers on the right side of the gym. In the middle, there were two police officers, one man and woman.

I glanced over at Taylor Sanders, who was beginning to sweat with anxiety because his pockets were stuffed with weed. I caught a glimpse of the green stuff last class, in which I sit directly behind him.

I went and sat in the front bleachers where there was a lot of room left. Most of the students had shoved their way to the back so that they could rest their backs on the wall.

"Boys and girls," the policeman said in a bass voice, "please take your seats that way we can get you back to class as soon as possible."

All the jocks pretended that they were frozen or stuck in a time-warp, purposely trying to piss off the police. As soon as they sat down (two minutes later), the policewoman stepped forward. "Hello Eastwood High School-" she was cut off by the preps cheering and whooping. "I'm Officer Sanchez and this is Officer Welsh." She made a gesture to her partner.

Officer Welsh then began to speak. "Boys and girls, we're here to talk with you about all the disappearances that have been occurring around the area lately."

A sigh of relief fell over the stoners.

"You see, over at the other high schools, some students have gone missing. Now we're telling you that if you have any information regarding these disappearances to come forward."

I looked around the crowd. Trevor was ignoring me because he thought that I stood him up Friday night. He looked the other way when my eyes went over him. Darren was faking attention, but it was evident by his face that he were bored out of his mind. Tracey was skipping school today. Mr. Bennett was standing up at the far left of the bleachers. He looked over at me, making me divert my gaze.

That was it for that assembly. We got released to our second period class and went through the rest of the day like any other day. The only difference was that some people were asking others if they'd heard anything about the disappearances. I kept it secret from Seth so that he wouldn't feel like he had to be even more protective.

The next day, we had another assembly. Officer Sanchez and Officer Welsh were back and had serious faces on. Everyone went back to the spot that they were at the day before. Tracey was even skipping again. She evidently went to her cousin's in Juneau yesterday and partied it up. Today, she's suffering a hangover.

"Students," began Officer Welsh, "we're sorry to inform you all that the bodies of Jacob Robinson and Marie Gregory were found in Conifer Forest."

A dead silence came over the gym. Conifer Forest was known as the Death Forest. It earned its name due to the fact that a majority of the trees had no leaves or pine needles. More than two-thirds of the large area was filled with dead trees, giving it a dead appearance. The fact that two dead bodies were found in Death Forest was genuinely a shock, as ironic as it sounds.

"As some of you may know," continued Officer Welsh, "Mr. Robinson and Ms. Gregory had been missing for a few weeks."

"That's why we're issuing a city wide curfew," Officer Sanchez interjected. "Starting today, everybody under the age of eighteen within the city limits is going to have to be indoors after nine thirty, unless escorted by their guardian."

"BOO!" the whole gym cried. "That sucks ass!" "I am not bringing my mom to a party!" "Do you have any idea how this will effect my social life?" "You can't do this! What about our rights?" "But I have a date!"

"Silence!" Principal Rockwell yelled at us, perfectly ending our riot. "No one cares if you like the law or not, but you will follow it. It's for your safety!"

After the assembly, we had an early release. I made my way over to my bus when Darren stopped me.

"Hey!" he said. "Can I use your help with something?"

"I have to catch that bus," I protested.

"I have a car. I can drive you. It should only take a few minutes."

"What do you need help with?"

"I had to build this roller coaster model for my geometry class, and I need help carrying it from my car to the classroom," Darren looked a little red like he was getting nervous talking to me. I hope he has a crush on me. It sure would piss Seth off.

"Yea, I'll help you," I said.

Darren's face lit up with a big smile. "Awesome!" He then led me to the parking garage. The new school was intended to be rather large for a large student body, so a parking garage was built. It was one of those creepy cement ones that have different levels. Ours had four, and Darren's car was on the third level.

We entered the first level and walked towards the stairs when Darren started a conversation. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm not going to rat you out for underage drinking with your boyfriend to anyone." He then gave a me a wink. His blue eyes sparkled and went great with the snowy outside.

"That was my guardian," I said. Seth's not my boyfriend.

Darren cocked his eyebrow. "Oh? The way he acted when I talked to you seemed like jealous boyfriend to me."

"He has boundary issues," I understated.

"I bet that must suck."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, my dad never took me anywhere in public. He was always too drunk to do anything. Then when my mom divorced him, we just lost touch."

That made me feel bad. I'm complaining about getting too much attention, while Darren doesn't get any. Wow, I'm a bitch.

"I'm sorry to hear that," I said. I patted his shoulder.

"It's alright."

We finally made it up to the fourth level and Darren walked me over to his car, which was a small 90's Honda.

"Uhh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I've got a confession to make. There's no project, I just wanted to get you alone." He blushed and bit his lower lip.

I chuckled. "Well," I said, "all you had to do was offer a ride. I hate the school bus."

Darren gained some confidence and he smirked. "Then, may I offer you a ride home?"

"I think that'd be okay," I smiled. "Just keep your hands to yourself."

"No guarantees," Darren said. "I just want to eat you up."

How cheesy. I laughed.

Then Darren's face got serious. I then noticed that his eyes changed. It was as if the blue orbs vibrated and then shifted into red ovals with the elongated pupils of a cat.

"What the fuck?" I asked. I looked around the parking garage. No one else was here. It was just me and whatever the fuck Darren is. "What are you?"

Darren's teeth grew long and jagged. "I'm the one that's going to eat your heart out in order to make that shape shifter of yours suffer," Darren responded in a scratchy and deep voice that he didn't use before. How the fuck did he know that Seth was a shape shifter? It took me forever to find out!

Darren's nails grew and looked more like skewers than nails. They had the brownish-yellow color that bone has. Then he opened his mouth so wide that his cheeks split open and black blood squirted out.

I screamed and backed away. "Someone help me!"

Darren crouched low and then pounced at me, his mouth open wide. I shoved my body to the left and he came crashing to the floor. He growled and stood up, swiping his nails at me. He cut my upper left arm pretty good, and my blood splattered on the cement ground.

Darren looked at the blood and then his tongue seemed to elongate until it touched the floor, licking up my DNA. Gross! He then turned back to me and smirked.

I turned and took off running towards the stairs. Maybe if I get to the ground floor in time, then people will see and help me. Or they'll run screaming. God I hope they help me!

I was about ten feet away from the stairs when I slipped on some black ice and came crashing down to the hard ground. I turned my head to see no sign of Darren. Did he really give up?

I breathed a sigh of relief and lay my head down on the ground. When I opened my eyes, I almost shit myself: Darren was crawling on the ceiling towards me. He stopped when he was directly above me and then looked up/down at me and smirked. He growled and pounced.

"Lola!" I heard a voice scream.

I looked over just in time to see Mr. Bennett running up the stairs. At least he'll save me, or tell the news that I was killed by some monster-boy. Mr. Bennett started to shake and then he phased into a giant wolf. He leapt in the air and took out Darren.

Darren screamed a blood-curdling sound as Mr. Bennett/wolf bit his face off. Soon the screaming stopped and Darren stopped thrashing underneath the giant animal. Mr. Bennett then went on to eat the remaining corpse until no part of Darren was left. When he was finished, he looked up at me with his large gray eyes and wolf head. He phased back into a human and just stood there naked.

"Wha-?" I trembled.

"I can explain," he hurriedly shouted. "Darren was a demon, and I'm a werewolf."

"What!"

"I heard you screaming for help, so I came. I couldn't let Darren kill my mate, so I had to kill him first."

I paused and stared at Mr. Bennett or Zack in disbelief. "What did you just call me?"

"My mate," he answered as he came over to me. He was super taller, probably a foot taller than Seth and way more muscular than him as well. "Lola, I imprinted on you when I first saw you when you were only three."


	14. The Compromise

No, no, no! This isn't suppose to be happening! There's no way I can have two werewolves needing my love! It's impossible! Why the fuck did someone as hot and sexy as Mr. Bennett have to be a fucking dog?

"Sweetheart? Did he hurt you?" Mr. Bennett asked, referring to Darren going all Linda Blair on my ass.

I looked up at Mr. Bennett/Zack who continued to stare down at me with the same love-filled eyes that Seth uses to look at me. Concern was written all over his handsome face. Damn, he sure is hot.

"Lola?"

"Oh, I'm fine," I mumbled, breaking the daze that my substitute teacher's body had put on me. He had to at least be an amateur bodybuilder or something! His muscles were huge, but the sexy kind of huge, not the repulsive steroid huge. His chest was well-defined, his six pack clearly defined, even with a little happy-trail at the bottom of his bellybutton. His arms were big, his biceps showed that he had a lot of strength. He had no tattoos, which I liked.

"Did you want to feel it?" Mr. Bennett asked me when he noticed that I was staring at his bicep. He leaned forward and flexed his right arm in front of me.

I hesitated and nervously looked at the grinning teacher as I put a shaky hand on his bicep. His skin was hot, a little warmer than Seth's, but he wasn't as soft. Seth's body was always soft and felt like a stuffed animal. I assume that Mr. Bennett would feel hard as a rock.

"Does it pass your test?' he asked, still wearing his cocky grin. He then flexed his arm again, making his muscle moved underneath my hand.

I jerked back and he laughed.

"C'mon, I have some extra clothes in the chemistry classroom." He then grabbed my small hand in his large one and hurriedly led me out of the parking garage. The whole outside world seemed like a blur to me. I think I'm still in shock from what happened. The normal me would've been running her mouth at a million miles per second or thinking up a way to flirt with Mr. Bennett. Instead, I'm silent, having a blank mind, and moving without much thought. I still can't believe Darren was a demon who tried to eat me. Is that the only reason why he was so nice to me? He only wanted me to let my guard down?

Eventually we made it inside the school. I guess there was no one outside or at the school because surely someone would've made a scene if they saw me and a naked sub. Mr. Bennett led me to the chemistry room where he subbed and closed the door. He locked it and taped a piece of paper over the glass square in the middle to hide us.

"Just a sec," he grunted as he made his way over to the desk where he got some pants and a shirt out of the drawer.

My hands were shaking and I couldn't get the scary look of Darren with his widened smile looking me with his red eyes. I was almost his lunch. That proved too much for me to handle.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fell to the ground, hearing Mr. Bennett frantically call my name.

**SPOV**

Where the fuck is Lola? School ended an hour ago and she's not home yet! The school bus only takes about ten minutes to reach our block! She should be here by now!

What if she ran away? I know that she wasn't too happy with me gluing the wedding ring onto her finger. But that was for her own good! We're soul mates! If, God forbid, she chose to marry someone else, it wouldn't be natural. We belong together! Everyone else in the world can just piss off! Me and Lola only need each other.

That's it! Lola's not going to school anymore! I'm going to pretend that she's transferring to a new high school, that way, she can get released. Then, I'll install locks on all the doors and windows in the house. They'll be those locks that you need a key to unlock from the inside. I'll put bars over the windows that way she can't escape through them. Then, when she comes to the realization that I'll be the only contact she receives, she'll have no choice but to love me and marry me!

It's the perfect plan!

The only problem is that I have to find my Lola first.

I ran outside and got into my car. Her school is only about ten minutes away, but I had to drive a little slower because a thin layer of new snow covered the road. Why the fuck did I have to pick Alaska to live? When I retire, I'm moving us to Florida or Texas: somewhere hot and sunny.

I finally reached the school and parked in the first level of the parking garage. I ran inside the building and used my nose to sniff out Lola's scent. The hallways were empty, except for the janitor mopping the floors, but he paid no attention to me. I ignored the smell of cheap perfume, pot, soda, minty gum, and graphite to find that familiar smell of lemony perfume: my Lola.

I followed the intoxicating aroma to a room where it was most prominent. I then froze with anxiety as I smelt the stench of dog. It wasn't the smell I gave off, but the animal-like aspect was more dominant. Oh no.

I slammed open the door and ran into the classroom, which I deduced to be a science class due to the poster of the periodic table on the left wall. My eyes, however, became focused on the man holding my unconscious imprint in his rather buff arms. His head shot up to me and he bared his teeth, releasing a menacing growl that sent chills down my spine. It was deeper than the wolves' in La Push and it seemed fiercer. This man really is more animal than human.

Not wanting to show that I actually felt intimidated by him, I straightened up and unleashed a growl of my own.

The werewolf began to laugh a sinister chuckle. "Silly shape shifter," he sneered. "Do you honestly think that you can take down a full-blood werewolf alpha?"

Oh, fuck. I had no idea he was an alpha! Aren't they supposed to be like, stronger than the average wolf? I decided to keep my false confidence nonetheless. "That's my imprint," I snarled. "Give her to me." I then took a few steps forward and held my arms out.

The werewolf narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth again. His canine teeth seemed to be longer and sharper than the rest. "No! I imprinted on her! She belongs to me1" he snarled. He then pressed Lola to his chest even more. She still lay limp, bridal-style, in his arms.

No! I'm the only one allowed to hold her!

"Let her go," I ordered, "before I attack you."

Once again, the werewolf laughed at me. "There's no way you could beat me," he taunted. "I can kill you right here, right now."

I know that he's right. A werewolf alpha vs. a shape shifter? It's no contest. I'd be turned into dog chow. I just have to use a different tactic. "Take the glove off of Lola's left hand," I said.

The werewolf cocked his eyebrow, but did as I told him to. He slipped the glove off and his eyes stopped dead on the wedding ring that I had glued on there. Luckily, I applied the glue only to the edges so that it couldn't be seen very well.

"To you?" the wolf whimpered. He looked up at me, glistening eyes and a heartbroken expression written all over his face.

I curtly nodded. "Yes, we're madly in love and we're getting married as soon as she's of legal age. She loves me, and if you take her away, then she'll be heartbroken and never forgive you." I knew that would work. Of course he'd want his imprint to be as happy as possible.

"But I need her too," the wolf whimpered, mainly to himself. He paused for a while, just staring at MY Lola's face. She did look so peaceful asleep/unconscious. "You know, we ought to let her choose who she wants to be with."

"I believe she already did when she agreed to become my wife!"

"But she only knew me as her teacher then!"

That was a slap to the face. "What!" I yelled. "You imprinted on one of your students? You sick fuck!"

The werewolf looked a little embarrassed for a second. "Actually, it was when she was three. I found her home alone and then I claimed her. So technically, I found her first, so I get seniority."

Oh hell no! "I imprinted on her when she was only a few months old! I know her parents and she's lived with me for most of her life. I'm all she has, so I get her!"

I rushed to them and yanked Lola out of his arms. I then turned around to take her home.

"Hey!" the wolf yelled at me. "Give her back! She belongs to me!"

I quickened my walk to a run. I kept Lola safely secured to me chest as I carried her out of the school. I reached my car and shoved her in the backseat. I jumped into the driver's seat and was about to start the car when that werewolf slammed into the side and opened up my door. He grabbed me by the shirt and tore me out of the car.

I was thrown on the ground where the wolf proceeded to kick me in the ribs repeatedly. "You're. Not. Taking. Her. From. Me!" he growled with every kick. They hurt a lot, but they weren't strong enough to break my ribs.

"What the hell?" I heard Lola ask from in the car. I turned my head to see her leave it and run up to the werewolf. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face in his chest, stopping him from beating me up.

"Please leave him alone!" Lola pleaded. "Please Zack!"

Zack? What a douche bag name!

Zack (hehe) glanced down at Lola and huffed. "I'm sorry Sweetheart," he cooed, rubbing his beefy hand along her cheek.

"Don't touch her!" I snarled. Zack better keep his fucking paws off of my imprint. "And Lola, get the fuck away from him! He's dangerous! He's a werewolf!"

Lola sighed, but let go of Zack's waist anyway, making Zack send me a death glare.

"I know," Lola said. "He saved me from getting eaten by Darren."

"Huh?"

"Darren Bentley was a demon who ate the hearts of imprints," Zack clarified, setting his hand on Lola's shoulder just to piss me off. I could tell by the smirk he gave me. "And he had the nerve to try to attack Lola, so I saved her." He then lowered his voice so that only I could hear the "and not you."

I stifled a growl as I let the horror wash over me. The demon who was killing the imprints in La Push had came here and tried to eat MY Lola. Shit. I clenched my fists and they started to bleed. "Thanks Zack. You know, for saving Lola."

"Yea well, I didn't do it for you," Zack sneered, pulling Lola closer to him. He should know that he doesn't have to have my imprint by his fucking side for so long!

I grunted and stood up. My side was really sore from that asshole kicking me. I swear to God, I'm going to get him back for that, but mostly for imprinting on my Lola. I slowly stalked my way over to him and grabbed a hold of my angel's hand. "C'mon, let's go," I growled.

Lola looked conflicted as she glanced at me and back at Zack. "But, what about…?"

Damn it all! I should've known that someone as nice as her would want to have everyone happy, even if it meant pleasing that son of a bitch.

"He'll manage," I grunted.

I began to lead Lola to the car when Zack had to go and ruin everything by grabbing her other hand, stopping us in our tracks.

"Don't go with him," he told Lola, lowering his head to he face. It took all of my self-control to not phase right now and kill him.

"What?" Lola asked confused.

"Don't leave with him. You can come and live with me. I'll take care of you and tell you that I love you everyday."

I rolled my eyes. "I already do that poser. I've been taking care of her most of her life. I make her meals. I sleep with her. I tell her I love her every single fuckin' day. I claimed her and I had sex with her."

Zack's eyes narrowed at me. "She's only fifteen you sick fuck."

"She'll be sixteen in about a week. December 19."

"That doesn't make it any better!"

"Oh fuck you! You're just jealous because I'm her first!"

"No! I'm pissed that you'd take advantage of an underage girl!"

"Hey, she liked it! And we took a shower with each other afterwards!"

"What is wrong with you? That's illegal!"

"What? No it's not! It's called love!"

"It's also called statutory rape!"

"Guys shut up!" Lola yelled, gaining my full attention. She looked really annoyed, but it seemed as if she concentrated most of that emotion in my direction. What the hell did I do?

Zack sighed. "She's right. We need to stop fighting and figure out a compromise that will benefit Lola the most."

Kiss-ass. "I suppose," I mumbled. "Lola, who do you want to stay with?" I held my breath at the end of my question, praying that she'd say me.

She was silent for a while, thinking. After a about thirty seconds, she finally shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Can I just like, switch houses everyday?"

My heart felt conflicted. Obviously she loved me enough to still want to live with me, but it wasn't enough to live with me full time. Apparently Zack had gotten under her skin in some way.

Zack nodded. "That seems fair," he said, wearing the same conflicted expression that I was. He then reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a quarter. "Tails you go with me first, heads is whatever that pedo's name is."

I snarled. "My name's Seth! And I'm not deciding my imprint's fate with a fucking quarter!"

"Do you have a better idea? You and I both know that we won't be able to peacefully come to a decision."

A better idea would be for Lola to come home with me where she belongs. "Fine," I huffed, tightening my grip on my love's hand. She winced a little at how tight it was, but later ignored it as she squeezed back. I could tell that she was nervous about the outcome.

Zack accidentally dropped the quarter and it rolled off.

"Shit! Let me get it and then I'll flip it." He took off for the sacred 25 cent piece.

Once he was far away, I quickly leaned into Lola and whispered in her ear. "Please don't do this. I need you, so just get in the car with me and I'll make you the happiest girl in the world."

"He needs me too though," Lola whispered back, jerking back at the pathetic Zack who was having trouble picking up the tiny coin with his beefy fingers.

I just sniffed and tensed up as Zack made it back to us. "Okay, let's try this." He flicked the coin up in the air and we waited in anticipation as it hit the concrete ground and spun on its side.

Come on! Heads! Heads! Heads!

The coin fell over on its face and me and Zack rushed over to see the outcome: tails.

"Yes!" Zack cheered, doing a douche bag-jock fist pump. He pushed past me and ran up to Lola, taking her hand. "Let's go home."

No! No! This can't happen! Lola's supposed to be with me! Not that motherfucker! I ran up to them and wrapped my arms around my precious imprint. "Please don't take her away from me!" I pathetically pleaded, my eyes threatening to spill tears. I pressed her hard to my chest and buried my face in her hair.

"Seth," she cooed, "I'll see you tomorrow. Relax, please." She looked up at me, her beautiful eyes full of pity and concern.

I reluctantly let go and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then," I whimpered.

Zack held back a laugh and led Lola to a large black truck that only had two doors and no back seat. He helped her inside and then rushed to the driver's side and sped off, leaving me all alone.

I got into my car and drove off to my lonely home where I'd be spending the night alone for the first time in years. I miss her already.


	15. The Pack

Mr. Bennett was a scary driver. He sped over the ice-covered roads pushing seventy miles per hour, making me grip the handle above my door. The snow-covered trees whished by in a blur and I had trouble determining where we were headed. Eventually Mr. Bennett left Summer Falls and we passed a sign that read "Welcome to Flint!"

"Flint?" I asked.

Mr. Bennett nodded. "Yep, that's where the pack lives."

"There's more of you?"

"Yea. There's ten, including me."

Wow. I'm about to spend the night, and many nights to come, in a town with ten werewolves. I mean, I just found out Seth was one, and I'm still getting over that shock!

"Why isn't Seth in your pack?" I questioned.

Mr. Bennett scowled. "He's not a real werewolf. He's really a shape shifter who happens to phase into a wolf. The pack in Flint is full-blooded werewolves."

I secretly wished that Flint would be a large town. That way, there wouldn't be too heavy of werewolf activity. However, as we drove on, I saw only about four buildings that appeared to be commercial: a Wal-Mart, a McDonalds, a pharmacy, and a movie theater. Okay, so this is the hick-town of Alaska.

"Mr. Benn-" I began.

"Call me Zack," Mr. Bennett, I mean Zack, interrupted. "Please."

"My bad. Uh, Zack, who else is in the pack? That way I kind of know a little bit."

Zack smiled when I used his first name. He put his arm around my shoulder (making me let go of the handle) and pulled me closer to his body. Since the heat in the truck wouldn't work, it felt really nice to cuddle up next to his hot body (in both senses of the word).

"Well, everyone else is a werewolf. I'm the alpha, so I run the pack and I'm the oldest."

"How old are you?"

"Uh, let's see, I won't continue aging until you reach sixteen, so right now, I'm stuck being twenty-seven."

Seth's technically twenty-five, but on the other hand, he's really thirty-five. I guess that's a point for Zack when it comes to the issue of age.

"We're here!" Zack happily cheered. I could feel him controlling his body from jumping up and down with excitement. "Welcome to your new home!"

I looked out the front window and saw that we were in a small neighborhood, with only six houses. Each of them was painted white with gray trimming and they were two-story. That's another point for Zack: a great house.

"All the homes in this part of town belong to the pack," Zack smiled as he pulled into the driveway of the closest home. He turned off the truck and hurriedly jumped out, running over to my side and pulling me out and to his side. He then led me up the walk way and inside. At first I was weirded out that he didn't lock his door, but then again, the whole neighborhood is under his control.

We entered the living room first and I was disappointed at what I saw. There were barely any decorations or furniture! There was just a couch in front of the large TV and a picture hanging on the wall, and that was it. Okay, so Seth gets a point for décor, mainly because it's all random and I helped him pick it out.

Zack began to describe the home, saying that it had two bedrooms upstairs, two bathrooms, a garage, a basement, and a laundry room. The kitchen was rarely used because he'd go over to his sister's house for meals, but now that I'm here, he's going to learn how to make my favorite meals. "So yea, just make yourself at home, because, it is your home," he nervously chuckled. "And you can take my bedroom and I'll have the couch. I really wasn't planning on having you yet, so I couldn't set up the guest room, and you're not sixteen yet, so I can't claim you."

"Huh?" I asked. "Why sixteen?"

Zack shrugged his broad shoulders, walking to the kitchen to get a beer. "It's just tradition, I guess. I can first claim you on the first full moon of your sixteenth birthday, which happens to be the day after you turn sixteen." And then he growled, "and one of Seth's days."

I was secretly happy that it'd be a while for Zack to be able to claim me. I mean, I know that I should have love for him, but I still feel fuzzy when I think of Seth, along with angry.

"Oh well," Zack sighed. "I guess I can bend the rules a little. Anyway, since I haven't officially claimed you yet, that means that when the rest of the pack is around, you MUST stick to my side, that way they know your off-limits."

I just nodded. "Okay."

Zack smiled. "Good, now, do you want something to drink? You're too young for beer, so how about…water's all I got."

"That's fine,' I said. "Without ice, please."

I heard him get a glass and fill it up with tap water. He then walked over to me and gave it over. I noticed that he watched intently as I sipped the liquid, seeking my approval or praise.

"Thank you," I said when the staring got too awkward.

"Of course," Zack eagerly said, beaming. Then he looked at the picture on the wall and rushed over to it. He yanked it off and hurried back to me. "This is my pack." He then lowered the frame so that I could see.

There were eleven people all standing side by side smiling. I saw on the far left was Zack, smiling proudly and holding his head up high. He was taller than everyone else in the picture and a lot more muscular. I then noticed that all the men in the photo were shirtless, only wearing cut-off jeans.

"I guess we can start from left to right then," Zack said, taking a gulp of his beer, making his breath reek of alcohol. He pointed to a man right beside him. The man was only an inch shorter than him and had black spiky hair, similar to Seth's. "That's Luke, my beta."

"Your what?"

"My beta, you know, my right hand man. If you ever need something and can't find me, go to him. He'll protect you."

I nodded. Seth had no friends. I guess that's another point for Zack when it comes to social stuff.

Zack then pointed to a woman who had her arms around Luke's waist. She was lean and looked very athletic-looking, like she played soccer or something. She was wearing a bikini (odd, considering there's snow in the background) and she had shoulder-length brown hair. She had the same smile that Zack has. "That's my sister Violet. She's Luke's mate and sort of the mother to the pack. She's always cooking things for us and helping us with any problems we have."

Next in the picture was a petite girl who stood up straight with her hands behind her back. She had long black hair and long bangs that covered some of her face. She had on a nervous smile and her eyes were looking at her feet. "That's Skye," Zack said. "She's really shy and doesn't say anything. Like at all. I don't know, I guess she just doesn't like socializing." There was a tall guy standing to her left. He had black hair that was shaggy and a tattoo around his bicep. "And that's Skye's big brother, Graham. He likes to talk, but he's extremely protective of his sister, so be nice to her. They share the house next to us."

To Graham's left was a couple who looked sort of identical. They both had dyed black hair and a facial piercing. The guy had a Mohawk and an eye-brow ring, while the girl had that weird emo-girl, choppy hair style and a nose ring. "That's Zane and Roxanne. They're mates, and a pretty good match too. Seriously, they're the same in every frickin' way." The next person was a tall man who had on a wide smile that took up most of his face. He had slight blonde stubble and ice blue eyes that shone with happiness. He had his buff arm around a young woman who had her brown hair up in a messy bun. She was tanner than everyone else in the photo, and a lot skinnier. She was the only one who wore a jacket and pants. She had her hands relaxed on the shoulders of a young boy, perhaps eleven? He had the man's hair and the woman's shy smile.

Zack cleared his throat after taking another gulp of his beer. I just sipped at my water.

"That's Kyle," he said, pointing at the man. "He imprinted on the woman next to him, Juliet. She was the only full human with us, and she gave birth to Viktor. He should be ten now."

I smiled. That's another point to Zack. I mean, if werewolves can love a human enough to start a family with them, then it must be a special love that they give.

"But Juliet died a few days after we took this picture."

"What?" I gasped, shocked. I looked back at the smiling woman who looked so safe with her werewolf mate and son. It was hard to imagine her dead. "How?'

Zack shook his head solemnly. "Darren got her."

I looked up at Zack whose eyes glistened a little bit. Sure he didn't imprint on this woman, but she was part of the pack because Kyle had. Does that mean that I'll have a close relationship with the members of this pack?

"Kyle was horribly distraught," Zack went on. "He's depressed now. They say that a werewolf dies shortly after their mate does, but he's managed to stay alive by making Viktor the center of his world. So don't bother Viktor or bring up Juliet, ever." Then he pointed at the last person in the picture. This man was paler than the rest of the people and looked a little less at ease. He had black hair and blue eyes. He wasn't smiling and he appeared to look mad for some reason.

"That's Logan, the newest member of the pack, besides you. He moved here from Germany and asked to join the pack since his old one was hunted by vampires. He doesn't say much about his past life, but he's a pretty nice person. He's got a good head on his shoulders."

Zack then put the picture back on the wall and turned to me.

"Wanna meet them?" he asked, sounding eager to show me off.

I hesitantly nodded. I guess I'm just shy when it comes to meeting new people. But , hey, I'm sort of dating their alpha, so they have to like me. Right?

Zack pulled his shirt off and chuckled when he saw me raise my eyebrow. "It's a sign of animalistic dominance," he explained. "Plus, I just hate wearing shirts. Hope you don't mind."

Not at all Mr. Abdominals. "No that's cool."

He then walked over to me and secured a muscular arm around my waist before throwing his head back and unleashing a loud howl that echoed throughout the house. It sounded so menacing that I slowly cowered closer to his chest, silently calling myself stupid because he was the source of the terrifying sound.

The front door opened and everybody from the picture (except Juliet of course) was piled into the living room, making it seem rather small. Violet gave me an odd look and then glanced back at Zack as if asking what the fuck I was doing here.

All the guys had their shirts off and were wearing only cut-off jeans. Seriously? I mean, yeah, werewolves have an abnormally high body temperature, but at least try to look normal! All three girls were wearing short jean shorts. Violet had on a black tank top, Skye had on a lavender long-sleeved shirt that seemed a little too big. She appeared to be inching behind Graham every second. Roxanne wore a black corset top that had a pink skull on her left breast. I saw Kyle and noticed that he looked sort of different from his picture. His face seemed void of any life at all and he appeared to be a shell instead of a man. Everyone was sizing me up, except for Skye who was biting her lip and staring at her feet.

"Alright everybody listen up," Zack said, using an alto voice that reeked of power, "this is my imprint, Lola. I expect you all to make her feel safe and comfortable. She'll be living with me every other day due to an agreement with her old guardian."

The room was silent again as everyone stared at me in shock. Damn I feel like a fucking freak show!

Violet was the first to react. "Aww! I'm so proud of you!" she gushed as she rushed up to us. She kissed Zack on the cheek and then brought me into a large hug. "I'm Zack's sister, Violet. Now if you need anything at all, you just let me know. I'm only two houses away. And this is my husband Luke. Luke come here!"

Luke walked over and came to his wife's side. "How you doin'?" he asked me as he jerked his head to acknowledge me.

"Good," I mumbled, sinking closer to Zack's side.

"She's about as shy as Skye," Viktor laughed, making the rest of the room laugh as well.

After that, I warmed up to the rest of the pack and even had conversations with everyone. The girls invited me on a shopping trip the next day I'm with Zack, which he said I could go on. Roxanne said that she knew this place where they sold clothes for a cheap price and they looked really sexy. Skye just nodded here and there, listening but not talking. I had trouble talking to Logan with his thick German accent. I just pretended I understood what he said, which seemed to please him. Zane talked to me about music and I found that he and Roxanne live on black metal. Luke told me a story about how Zack accidentally lit the high school bathroom on fire when he tried to light his first, and last, cigarette. Apparently they had been best friends ever since kindergarten. Viktor told me about his school and that his dad, Kyle, was teaching him how to howl so if I heard something at night, then I shouldn't be afraid. Kyle just told me it was nice to meet me. Graham told me about how the whole pack goes out in the forest to hunt vampires and keep their community safe.

After a while of visiting and talking, everyone went home and Zack smiled at me.

"That went awesome," he said. "They love you!"

I just smiled back at his happiness.

"I guess you're kind of tired. I'll show you the upstairs bedroom where you'll sleep." He then took my hand and brought me upstairs to an extremely boring room. It just had a full-sized bed with a black comforter and that was it.

"Goodnight Sweetie," Zack cooed as he kissed my cheek. "I'll be downstairs on the couch if you need me." He then turned and started to close the door when he paused. "And, uh, thanks for, you know, choosing me…sort of." He then closed the door and went downstairs.

It was dark outside and made the room pitch black when I turned the light off. I got under the warm covers and rested my head down on a pillow. It didn't feel right. It didn't move up and down with every breath it took and there was no heart beat. I miss Seth.

There. I admit it. I miss having him around. I mean, yea, it's only been a couple of hours, but I already feel weird with him gone. He's always been there for me and he always held me throughout the night, making me feel safe and loved. There's no doubt in my mind that Zack loves me, but still, he's downstairs and I'm all by myself in this large bed.

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. As Viktor warned me, I heard a wolf trying to howl. It sounded awkward though. It wasn't deep enough and had a sort of whine to it. I chuckled. There's no way that could scare anyone.

Then Kyle must've demonstrated because the next howl was deep and fierce, making shivers crawl down my spine. I felt scared then. I was scared of the howl, scared of the dark, scared of the loneliness.

I got out of bed and slowly made my way downstairs and into the living room.

Zack was sprawled out on the couch, taking up all of it. He slept face up and with his arms at his side. He was using just a thin sheet that looked big enough to cover the both of us. His chest did seem warm and comfortable enough to lay on.

He let out a soft snore, letting me know that he was deep in sleep. I slowly inched forward until I was at the foot of the couch where I carefully lifted up the sheet. He was sleeping in his boxers only.

I crawled under the sheet and laid down on the warm chest that was a little harder than Seth's. I rested my head on his buff shoulder and then found myself drifting off to sleep. Before I completely lost consciousness, I felt Zack tightly wrap his arms around me.


	16. Swingset Memories

I was all alone. There was no one with me. I had no friends. No family. No Lola.

I laid in my bed all by myself. Foolishly, I'd look down at my chest to double check that maybe Zack was just a figment of my paranoid imagination and Lola was where she belonged. However, each and every time I was faced with the horrible reality that she had actually chosen to spend some of her time with that stupid mutt.

Before I got home, I stopped at the Home Depot to get those locks that require a key on both sides to unlock and some bars to bolt over the windows. I got all the assembly done in about two hours. I have to admit, the bars make the house look sort of like a cozy prison, but it will keep things from getting in to hurt my Lola. Or from my Lola getting out.

The wind howled through the trees outside, making me think of that stupid asshole who stole my imprint from me. I fucking hate that motherfucker so much! I want to chop his fingers off and shove them so far down his throat that he'll be shitting fingernails. Or I want to squeeze my thumbs into his eye sockets, hearing him shriek with pain as I felt the jelly ooze down my hand. I wanted to pull each of his teeth out one by one with my own hands, then I'd leave him to bleed.

I had to stop thinking about those thoughts. They made me feel so angry that I noticed I had dug my fingernails into my palms, making them bleed.

I know that I should try to be friends, or at least civil, with Zack, just to make things easier for Lola. But that asshole is just wrong for her! I mean, seriously? He flipped a fucking quarter to decide my angel's fate! What kind of retard does that?

I found myself squeezing my nails back into my palm. "Calm down Seth," I chanted to myself over and over. Maybe I just need some fresh air.

I got out of bed and put on some pants, not even bothering with a shirt. I walked outside into the snowy cold and just walked along the sidewalk. It was about eleven at night, so no one would be outside right now. Well, at least no one normal.

I paused when I passed a children's playground. Everything: the slide, the jungle gym, and the swing set was covered in snow. I smiled to myself and sat down on one of the swings, reminiscing about life in La Push.

I remember I'd just sit in the park, watching the kids play their make-believe games, totally unaware of the monster lurking there. He was watching them, getting pleasure, that sicko.

Would my life have been easier if I didn't have that disease?

Absolutely, no doubt about it.

I wouldn't have been scared when I phased, fearing that the other members of the pack would see my thoughts. I wouldn't have felt dirty and gross when I pleasured myself. Leah wouldn't have turned her back on me or been ashamed. My mom wouldn't have disowned me. Sam wouldn't have kicked me out of the pack. Quil wouldn't have wanted to kick my ass whenever I was near Claire.

Lola would be with her family and she never would have met Zack.

I frowned to myself as I realized that my own sickness had negatively affected Lola. If I hadn't kidnapped her, would I have met her later on in life? I mean, she has to feel some of that imprint pull too. It would have been a matter of time before we were reunited. But I had to be selfish and just take her, ruining her life and introducing her to the werewolves.

I wonder if I can convince Lola to live with me full-time tomorrow when she comes back. If I can, then I'd be the happiest man in the world. I'd never force myself on her again. I wouldn't force her to marry me. I'd take her to visit Margo and Embry in La Push. There's so much I'd do for her if she just chooses me over Zack.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of snow being packed down.

My gaze shot up and I prepared to lunge at whatever was coming at me, but I tensed down when I realized that it was a girl. A little girl. A toddler.

She was pale and in a purple snow suit that made her walk funny. Her blonde hair was in pigtails and her face looked a little red from the cold. She waddled over to the slide and began to slowly climb the ladder.

I looked around and saw that her parents were no where to be found. Perhaps she had snuck out?

The little girl reached the top of the slide and put her hands up as she slid down, going a little faster than usual due to the thin sheet of ice on it. I listened in awe as she giggled when she plopped down in the snow at the end of the slide.

"Hey," I called out to her. "Hey!"

The little girl froze in place and turned to look at me with wide blue eyes.

"Yea you," I said. "Where are your parents?"

The girl stood up and looked down at her feet. I saw that on her snow suit in pink thread was stitched the name "Annie."

"My daddy said I can't talk to strangers," she called back. Her voice was high and sort of shrill: the perfect tone for a girl her age. She had to be three, just hitting four.

I nodded thoughtfully. "Well, I know your name is Annie. Is that right?" I asked using a higher voice.

She looked back up at me in surprise. "Yes."

"Well," I went on, "I'm Seth. Now, I'm no longer a stranger. So come here."

Annie smiled, seeing the logic behind what I said, and waddled over to the swing I sat on. When she reached me, I picked her up under the arms and set her down on my lap, wrapping my arms around her to keep her to my warm body. I could've said that I wanted to keep her warm, but in reality, I just wanted someone to hold.

"Annie," I cooed, "can you tell me why you're outside so late without Mommy or Daddy?"

"Mommy said she'd take me to the park, but when Daddy came home, she forgot. So I came by myself," Annie explained, sounding proud that she made it here on her own.

"I see. Now you should know never to come outside by yourself. A monster could get you. So you're lucky I found you instead."

"Are you a monster?"

I was speechless after that question. I knew that the answer was yes, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't let my only friend leave me now; even if I only knew her for forty seconds.

"Seth? Why are you quiet?" Annie asked when I didn't respond to her question.

"I was just thinking," I muttered.

"About what?'"

I sighed. "My girlfriend's mad at me and I don't know how to fix it."

"Buy her flowers," Annie said matter-of-factly.

"Huh?"

"When Mommy gets mad at Daddy, he buys her flowers to make her happy again."

That's actually not a bad idea. I know that red roses are Lola's favorite flower. Maybe if I bought her a bouquet, then she'd love me even more and dump that douche!

"That's a great idea," I said out loud.

Annie just smiled.

"Want me to swing you?" I offered.

"Yes please!" Annie eagerly cried.

"Then you gotta hold on to me," I said.

Annie twisted around and managed to grip my sides, pressing herself tightly to my chest. I let my right arm get off of her and hold onto the chain of the swing. Then I pushed back with my feet, moving us.

With every move, I felt Annie's body sort of grind a little bit on my chest. It felt like euphoria: having her little body rub against mine. It reminded me of when I thrust myself inside Lola: our sweaty bodies grinding against one another in passionate love-making.

I pushed off the ground harder and harder with each swing, making us go higher and faster, thus making Annie's body shift more violently.

I closed my eyes in peace, pretending that the toddler in my lap was Lola. I once took her to this park when she was five. She had hated the swings, but always demanded that I put her on my lap when she went down the slide. I did as I was told and would act as her safety belt, keeping her secure to my body, laughing with my love the whole way down. The parents there had thought I was either weird or a dedicated father. If only they knew.

"Seth, that's too high," Annie said quietly.

I just ignored her and kept swinging, feeling her shift up and down: her zipper rubbing up and down my abs.

That reminded me of when Lola was in the fifth grade and she had to draw a picture of the muscular system for humans. She asked me what muscles looked like, so I posed for her. I even told her that should feel to get a better idea of how to draw them. I held back my moans as she ran her hands over my abs, pecs, and biceps. I loved how she mused at how big they were.

"Seth!' Annie whined. "Please slow down!' She tightened her grip on me.

Lola would always grab me whenever she was scared. I took her to a haunted house once, and the whole way though, I carried her as she had her face buried in my chest. Every single time someone dressed up as a monster would jump out and scream, she'd tighten her arms. The whole way I whispered in her ear, "Don't be afraid. As long as I'm here, you'll be safe. I'm going to protect you."

"Seth! Please stop! I want down!" Annie cried. Her tears ran down her face and dripped down my abs.

The first day of kindergarten, Lola came running to me, her face fill of tears. Apparently, she got in trouble during play time for snatching a teddy bear away from a fellow student, which she swore to have in her possession first. I just held her close to me and rubbed her back assuring her that she didn't do bad. I bought her a teddy bear later that night.

"Let me down!" Annie sobbed.

I just went on ignoring her pleas and remembered all of the past experiences I had with my Lola. I showed her so much love and all she did was just throw it away and run off with a dog!

Annie finally had enough and bite my arm.

"Fuck!" I cried out in pain. I let go of the chain and fell back, still holding Annie to my chest. I landed on my back and Annie tumbled out of my grasp.

She quickly stood up and took off running down the side walk towards the street she had come from. She kept screaming and crying the whole way.

"Annie come back!" I screamed after her. I made no attempt to follow her and just remained laying on the ground. "Come on! We were playing! Come back, please!"

I watched as Annie ran farther away from me.

"Annie! What about me? Huh? You can't just leave me here!" I screamed, rage starting to build up in my core. My hands started to shake and for a moment, I thought about phasing and eating the little brat. "Lola! What about me?"

My eyes widened at what I screamed out.

My rage disappeared and shame began to fill me up. Had I just attempted to replace my love with some stranger I found whose own parents couldn't keep a simple fucking promise to take her to the park?

I phased into the wolf and trotted off into the woods. I laid down in a small clearing not too far from my house and just spent the night there.

In the morning I'd buy my Lola some flowers. At least Annie was good for one thing.


	17. Avoiding

I think I woke up around eight in the morning. I slowly opened up my eyes, trying to rid my irises of the blinding light of the sun's reflection off the snow that was pouring through the window. The blinding whiteness from outside and the dull gray of the inside, gave off the aura of a cold place. However, I was perfectly warm laying on Zack's muscled chest. He still had his beefy arms around my torso, keeping me close and warm. He snored a little bit, but I kind of liked it. The snore sort of vibrated his core a little, moving his chest, making it feel like a massage. Then his hot breath would hit my ear and be a constant reminder that I was safe with him.

I shoved my head closer in the muscle of his shoulder, making myself more comfortable. This was great! Sure Seth was softer and less hot, but I felt happier in Zack's arms, and they were something new and aside from the daily routine with Seth.

I frowned when it dawned on me that I'd have to return to Seth's house tonight. I mean, sure I have love for him and I miss him, but at the same time, I really love spending time with Zack.

"Morning," Zack sleepily sighed. He opened his eyes to look at my face and a smile grew across his features. "I love you."

I smiled back and blushed. Then I pushed off his chest to get up and use the restroom.

However, Zack tightened his grip on me and pulled me down to him. "No way," he teased. "I'm not letting you go until you say you love me." His cocky grin grew, stretching mainly the left side of his face and showing mostly his bottom teeth, but I saw his left canine tooth protruding a little bit. It was bigger than all of his other teeth and ended in a sharp dagger-like spike.

"I thought only vampires had fangs," I mused.

A brief look of disgust over-came Zack's features before it turned back into the arrogant and alpha look he usually wore.

"Actually, real vampires have normal teeth," he said, "and werewolves have large canine teeth, because, we're well, canines, kind of."

I laid back down on his chest and rested my head on my crossed arms. I gazed at Zack's handsome face. "When did you find out you were a werewolf?"

"Since birth. My parents were werewolves and they didn't make it a secret to me or Violet at all. It kind of sucked sometimes though: we weren't allowed to play with any of the human kids, who just happened to make up the whole neighborhood. So when we moved out, I founded a pack and asked Violet to join."

"You can just make up a pack like that?"

Zack shook his head. "No, I had to prove to the other werewolf packs that Flint was my territory by fighting another alpha. I stood my ground and won and now the whole werewolf species recognizes Flint as under the control of the Bennett Pack."

I just nodded here and there while he spoke. Truth be told, I wasn't interested in the pack's history at all. I just liked listening to his deep bovine voice that seemed to make my inside melt in perfect peace. I also liked the way his chest vibrated with every sound he made.

I remained laying on his chest while he spoke about his past and how he never really wanted to be a substitute teacher. "It was the only way I could get close to you," he explained in his chocolate voice. "I really wanted to join the military, but I owe my loyalty more to the pack than my country."

I listened to the music of his words until my bladder couldn't take it anymore. I began to push off of his chest once more, and again, he refused to let me go.

"Zack, I really have to take a piss," I whined.

His cocky grin took up his face again and he kind of blushed. "What's the password?" he asked.

I thought for a little bit. "Coconut?"

Zack chuckled a little bit. "At least say you like me."

I blushed and felt like my face was on fire. "I like you." I mumbled.

The cocky grin turned into a full-on smile of triumph. Then, as promised, Zack removed his arms and allowed me to get up off him and the couch.

I dashed to the bathroom and quickly did my business. I even found myself checking in the mirror to make sure I had nothing in my teeth and that my hair looked presentable. I never was girly and found myself as sort of a tomboy, so this was way out of the norm for me.

I walked out of the bathroom and found that Zack was in his bedroom going through the dresser.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked.

He sighed and looked down at his feet. "We have to get ready so that you can go to Seth's today." I could tell by the slowness of his voice that he didn't want to return me. His sad eyes showed that he'd really miss me, even if I'd only be gone for a day.

On the other hand, I could feel myself getting as little excited at the thought of seeing Seth. What the fuck? I should hate him for all that he's done to me! Why do I feel the need to be in his arms and have him whisper in my ear that he loves me? Maybe I'm losing my sanity.

"May I…use this shower?" I asked, a little nervous. I didn't want to be naked in Seth's house, for very reasonable reasons. I just hope that Zack doesn't make me take one with him.

Zack looked up and nodded his head. "You don't need to ask. This is your house too."

I felt the color coming back to my face. Of course Zack wouldn't try to do anything inappropriate with me. He's not Seth. But Seth did it because he was attracted to me…so am I not appealing to Zack? Crap this is confusing!

"Let me get you a towel," he said as he walked past me and to the hall closet. He opened the door and took out a pink towel that looked like it would be really soft, which I kind of hated. I liked the towels that were a little scratchy for some reason.

I took the towel from him with a shaky hand, still a little apprehensive of whether or not he'd do to me what Seth did in the shower.

Zack noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're all skittish."

I shook my head. "It's nothing." I then stepped to the right and began to walk past a confused Zack. He reached out and grabbed my arm, pulling me to him.

"The sooner you tell me what's wrong, the sooner I can fix it," he said, a look of concern covering his face.

I stared into Zack's pleading eyes. He wanted so desperately for me to let him in and tell him my problem. I wanted as well to let him know that Seth raped me and then washed the evidence away in the shower, but I knew that if I blabbed, then it'd only create a larger problem that was so not worth the hassle.

"I think I'm catching something," I lied. "Maybe a slight cold."

Zack frowned, obviously not buying my story. "Lola," he growled, "tell me." His eyes narrowed and his grip tightened with impatience.

"Seriously Zack," I mumbled, a little scared at the piqued look I was received.

"Was it Seth?" he grimaced.

The color drained from my face and I was speechless as how to respond. Of course it was Seth! Who else could have been so close as to have me shaking at the thought of taking a shower with a man in the same house?

My silence was perceived as a yes.

"What did he do?"

I stared in disbelief and humiliation at Zack. I blushed and looked down at my feet.

"I know he claimed you," Zack whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine with his warm breath. "I can smell him inside you. Was it consensual?"

"Well, uh," I began. I stopped when I realized that Zack would go ape shit on Seth if he found out I was raped. It would be most likely that Seth would get killed, but there's also the slim possibility of Zack dying at Seth's hands as well. I can't bare the thought of losing either one, for strange reasons I don't even know. Could it be that they're all I have? No that can't be it. With Zack comes the pack, so by a technicality, I have them. With Seth comes…uh, not really anything, other than that he's been my family forever.

Therefore, I can't allow Seth to die.

"Uh," I continued, "maybe I should just take a shower at Seth's. Let's go." I knew that leaving Zack's now was the only option I had to avoiding the rape issue. He'd keep pressing until I'd break. It's probably that whole alpha attitude seeping out.

Zack's face fell and he loosened the death grip he had on my arm.

"Fine," he huffed.

I dropped the towel and was led outside to the truck. The whole way back to Summer Falls was sort of quiet. Obviously, I'd hurt Zack's pride by preventing him from having the chance at being a hero. I could tell that he wanted to rescue me, therefore earning my adoration and love. I smiled and leaned my head on his bare shoulder.

After some inner conflict I suspect he was having, he put his around me and just rubbed my side the whole drive there, keeping silent. I laughed inwardly when I realized that he was driving under the speed limit in order to prolong our time together.

I gave Zack directions to Seth's house and when we finally pulled up to it, he stopped and turned to me.

"What's your cell?" he asked me.

"Huh?" I questioned.

"Your number?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't have a cell phone?"

I shook my head. "We don't even have a house phone."

Zack frowned. "I guess I'll just have to buy you one then," he mumbled.

I smiled as well at the thought of getting my first cell phone! My friend Tracey and I never usually spoke to one another outside of school, and Seth said that I didn't really need one if I only talked to him and her. "That'd be great!" I cheered.

Zack smiled and nodded. "Yea." Then his face turned serious. "You know, you don't have to go if you don't to. Don't let Seth make you feel pressured to see him."

I shook my head. "I need to do this,' I admitted, "for reasons unknown to me."

Zack solemnly nodded. "Alright."

I patted his beefy shoulder and leaned closer to him. "I'll see you tomorrow." I then quickly leaned him and kissed him on the cheek. His stubble pricked my lips and his hot skin seemed to get hotter as he blushed. I leaned back and giggled at Zack's awed face.

He leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips. I was then pulled into his warm embrace and felt his head rest on mine.

"Just a head's up," he whispered, " I'm going to claim you tomorrow."

I jerked back and stared at his serious face.

"I know it's a little early, but since Seth already did it, then I have to stake a claim before it's too late."

I just silently nodded, terrified at the thought of having sex with Zack. What if it hurt like with Seth? What if he was rougher? Would he feel the need to wash away the evidence.

Immediately I became aware at how sharp Zack's canine teeth were, making him appear like a monster. Was he always this scary looking?

"I, uh, we…um, we-we don't have to," I stuttered, desperate to talk him out of it. "I mean, d-don't we have to wait for the full moon anyway?"

"Yeah, but I won't have you that day. I checked the calendar."

"Then we should postpone."

"Or we could do it earlier."

"Zack," I whined, "I gotta be honest with you."

Zack looked at me expectantly.

"I uh," I paused, thinking up an excuse. "I have herpes."

Zack cocked his eyebrow. "No you don't. I would've smelt it on you."

I began to breath faster.

"Do you not want me to claim you?" Zack asked, obviously hurt by the possibility. It broke my heart to see him in pain at the thought of having his love deny him. I couldn't bare to let me hurt him.

"No, I do…it's just that…uh-"

"What?" Zack interrupted, impatient with me.

I don't know why I thought of it and why I actually went through with it, but I found myself blurting out a lie that I thought I could use to get Zack to not want to have sex with me.

"I'm pregnant," I lied.

Zack's face went from depressed to shocked to happy to disgusted.

"Seth?" he spat.

I nodded.

"Well that does change things," he sighed. "I guess we will have to postpone the claiming if Seth's puppy is inside you."

If I were truly pregnant, then I most likely would've been offended by Zack calling my baby a puppy. "Yea," I murmured.

Zack sat in thought for a little bit. "I can take care of you both," he said, mainly to himself though.

"Thanks," I said, unsure if it was something to thank. "I think it's time I get inside."

Zack nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll just go out or something."

I agreed and got out of the truck and walked up the driveway and entered Seth's house. Not even two seconds later I was grabbed and pulled into an embrace and had Seth's tongue down my throat. He reeked of forest and sweat and when he pulled back, I saw that he was covered with dirt and looked really rugged. It kind of turned me on in a sick way.

"I missed you so much," he said, the desperation seeping into his words.

"Yeah, I missed you too," I mumbled.

"Are you really pregnant?"

My head shot up to Seth's desperate and scared face. I was about to say no when I realized that this would work in my advantage. If Seth thought I was pregnant with his child, then he'd never rape me again and I wouldn't have to be afraid around him for a while.

"Yes," I lied. "Seth Clearwater, I am having your baby."


	18. Weird Day with Seth

When I first heard it, I was inside the house, waiting for her to come inside for what seemed like an eternity. "I'm pregnant," she said, followed up with an answering statement that explained I'm the father. I felt my heart speed up as I imagined us: a real family. Me, my Lola, and our baby. Pure bliss.

I held onto my Lola as tightly as I could without hurting the creature inside her. Sure, my child was probably only about the size of a fingernail clipping, but still: I have a lot of strength. Therefore, I made sure not to squeeze so tight as to cause pain, but tight enough to express my love and devotion.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…" I kept whispering into her ear. I couldn't thank my angel enough for giving me this gift. I've always wanted to be a dad. I know that I'll be a great dad, especially now that I'm not so attracted to toddlers that much anymore. I still feel it there, but it's not as dominant as before.

Smiling to myself, the realization that this would bring Lola closer to me dawned. If she had my child, then she'd have no choice but to be around me more, talk to me more, and let me be by her side more. There'd hardly be any time at all for Zack. Also, she'll be far more fragile than normal, meaning I'll have to protect her a lot more rigorously. I'll never let her out of my sight…the things I do for my love.

"How long have you known?" I asked, deciding it would be best if I knew all aspects of this situation.

"Huh?" my Lola asked, her face still in my chest. Her hot breath felt good on my bare chest, warming it up a little more.

"How long have you been pregnant Sweetie?"

"Oh. Uh…I kinda knew something was up the day after you claimed me. I could feel it."

My heart sped up. "Is this exact or just a feeling?" I asked with trepidation. Please God, let my Lola be carrying my baby.

"I asked Tracey to get me a pregnancy test, and it came up positive."

"Don't you have to wait a while for those to work? Like a couple of weeks?"

"It was from Japan: very advanced technology."

That made sense. I calmed down and then got all jumpy again with the thought of actually starting a real family with my imprint. I'm living every wolf's dream! That thought made me tighten my grip even more. Unfortunately, I had to hold my breath a little bit because she reeked like a dog…and not the kind that I am.

"No offense, but you stink," I mumbled.

Lola just gave an exaggerated sigh. "I'll take a shower then," she said as she began to push away from me.

I released my hold on her and watched as she walked down the hall and to the bathroom. I was going to just sit and watch TV while she washed herself, but then a horrible thought ran through my head.

What if she slipped in the tub and got hurt? What if the baby got hurt?

I bolted after my sweetheart and jumped into the bathroom where she was taking off her shirt.

"What the fuck?" she yelled as she saw me. She used her arms to cover up her breasts and her face turned red with embarrassment. "Seth get out!"

I shook my head. "No! I have to make sure you don't get hurt, so I'm just going to stay here."

"You're gonna watch me bathe?"

I frowned. When she put it that way, it made me sound sick. "No, I'm going to protect you."

A look of fear came over my angel's face. "Please Seth," she whimpered. "Not again, please."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't want to be claimed again," Lola cried, a tear even rolling down her cheek.

My heart ripped into a million pieces. My Lola, my world, had just cried because she didn't want me to claim her? I was just showing her love! Couples do it all the time! And why would she bring it up now?

"Sweetie," I cooed as I began to walk towards her, "I'm not going to hurt you, ever."

Lola took a few steps back, making me walk to her faster. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled, bringing my angel into my warm embrace where she belongs.

Lola continued to cry.

I rubbed her back and whispered in her ear: "Don't worry, I'm here. Seth's going to make it all better." All I can assume is that she's having a breakdown from something that must've happened at Zack's house. That leaves me only one choice: I have to kill Zack.

**LPOV**

**I'm not sure why I broke down. I guess it could have been the terrible thought of actually having Seth in the shower with me. However, like he said, he only watched, standing on the other side of the glass door, keeping his eyes fixed on my naked form.**

**Every now and then, I'd glance over at him, watching as he diverted his gaze from me, all the while touching himself and breathing harder than normal. Of course Seth would manage a way to combine both duty and pleasure: he saw it as his duty to protect and watch over me, and I am his ultimate source of pleasure. He lusts after me, even if I just woke up and have glazed, red eyes and bed hair and the rankest breath ever; Seth will always find me appealing and will always have that obsessive love for me.**

**I suppose that's the reason I feel the need to keep him around. I'll always have that reassurance with him.**

**After the shower, I got dressed in some lazy clothes and sat down on the couch, preparing to just watch TV all day and veg out.**

"**I love you," I heard Seth say from the kitchen.**

"**If you love me, then you'd get me some cereal," I stated.**

**In a matter of milliseconds, I heard the cupboard open and Seth grab a bowl and the clanking of Cheerios. When I heard the heavy footsteps, I turned and saw Seth, still bare chested (which was now disappointing after seeing how buff Zack is), with my bowl of Cheerios in his left hand, and a bouquet of red roses in the right.**

**My jaw dropped and I found myself speechless.**

"**Lola," Seth said, "I'm so sorry for all the pain I've recently put you through. And I want to guarantee that things will get better. I promise."**

**I found myself unwillingly smiling at this. I took the roses and just set the bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of the couch.**

"**Thank you Seth," I said. I guess this means a lot. I mean, sure, Seth's crazy, but at least he's aware of it and wants help. I even lifted up my free arm to offer a hug, which was immediately accepted.**

**Seth took me into his arms and held me there tightly. We stayed like that for a while, listening to the TV and letting my Cheerios get soggy.**

"**Nina," Seth said.**

"**What?"**

"**I like the name Nina if it's a girl."**

**Automatically a pang of guilt hit me.**

**I thought that Seth would have been scared to have a baby. He would tell me not to hold hands with boys because it'd give me an unwanted child…although now I understand the true meaning behind the warning. I did not expect him to turn all Daddy-Mode on me in just a few minutes. What's he going to do when I don't get bigger? When I don't have morning sickness?**

**What if he schedules a doctor appointment?**

**Shit! I'll admit it, I did not think this lie over at all.**

"**That's a pretty name," I mumbled, nervous and shaking a little bit.**

"**What's up?" Seth asked, looking down at me.**

**Damn! I have to stop shaking whenever I get nervous! First Zack and now Seth?**

"**I, uh, just don't want to get all fat," I lied.**

**Seth chuckled. "Sweetie, you'll still be the light of my world."**

**I know I will be…but will I still be when he finds out I lied to him?**

**I pushed my nervousness aside and continued to watch TV, while feeling the softness of the roses' petals between my fingers.**

**The whole day was spent like this: me and Seth together on the couch, sometimes having idle conversation. He'd say he loves me and I'd nod. I had my head rested on his shoulder and at eleven at night, I fell asleep.**

**I woke up a little later. Seth was carrying me to the bedroom. He was holding me bridal-style and kept his arms and torso as still as possible so not to wake me. Well it failed. I was laid down on the bed and Seth pulled the blankets over me and took his usual spot right beside me.**

**After that, Seth just drifted off, allowing me to use a pillow. What the hell? Was he like, trying to make me feel bad or something? Was I that off-putting or did I make him feel bad again? And why was this bothering me?**

**I shrugged my questions away and rested my head on Seth's broad chest. Immediately I felt him grab me and pull me closer. Within seconds I fell asleep.**

**The sound of some stupid asshole bird woke me up. Seth was still asleep and early morning light was filtering in through the window.**

**I sighed and stretched my legs, feeling my knees pop and…fuck…FUCK!**

**I glanced at Seth who was out cold. Then I took the covers in my hand and slowly pulled them up a little to look at my leg area.**

**Just as I feared: I had my period and some of it had gotten on the bed sheets.**

"**Shit," I hissed to myself.**

"**What's wrong?" Seth sleepily asked.**


	19. Kiss

Shit! I'm so fucking screwed!

"What's wrong Baby?" Seth asked again when I didn't answer him. His eyes were opening wider and life was coming to his face, meaning his senses were becoming sharper, meaning he could smell my period shit, meaning he'd know I lied to him about being pregnant, meaning he'd try to claim me!

"I-uh…there's…uh" I stuttered trying to come up with a lie that I could say. I had a bad dream? I have to pee? I had a miscarriage?

Yes!

On queue, I squeezed my eyes tightly and forced out some tears. I even held my breath a little bit to redden up my face. "Seth!" I fake sobbed. "I think I miscarried."

Seth shot up in a blur and held onto my shoulders, pushing his scared face into mine. "Are you sure?" he breathed.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder and continued to force out more fake tears.

Seth just made whimpering sounds and I felt his body shake a little bit. "How do you know?"

I lifted the covers away from me and pointed at "my baby" on the bed sheet.

Immediately Seth stopped making the whimpering noises, but the shaking continued. His nostrils fared and he even bent down to smell the red substance on the sheet. When he took a big whiff, he unleashed a low growl and then turned to glare at me with devil eyes.

"This is your period," he snarled. "You were never pregnant."

A cold wave of fear washed over me and left me shaking with apprehension. "No," I murmured scared shitless, "that's our baby."

Seth let out another low growl. "I've smelt your period before. You lied to me."

Normally, I would've been disgusted with Seth telling me that he would smell my period, but now I was just scared out of my mind. He continued shaking and was glaring at me with those narrow eyes.

"Please, I can explain!" I panicked.

"Then explain," Seth hissed. Shit, I knew he'd be a little disappointed, but not pissed off.

"The lie wasn't intended for you!" I hurried. "I only told Zack because he was going to claim me my next visit and I wasn't ready-"

"HE'S GOING TO WHAT?" Seth screamed. His body was blurred with how fast he was shaking.

I shrank into my spot on the bed. "He wanted to claim me," I whispered.

Seth's breathing got jagged and he clenched his fists. "No," he snarled. "No! He's not taking you from me!" He then shot up off the bed and took a hold of my left arm, yanking me up. I was then tossed over his shoulder.

Seth stomped out of the room, breathing angrily through his nostrils the whole time. He eventually stopped in front of the hall closet and then set me down on my feet. The closet door swung open and Seth took my shoulders.

"You know," he mumbled in a controlled voice, "when I first imprinted on you, I made a promise to your mom in order for her to allow me to see you. I promised her that I'd do everything in my power to make sure you were happy and safe. [He gave a low chuckle] I suppose I kind of failed that."

I was then assaulted with Seth's mouth being tightly pressed to mine. His soft lips were the only thing in contact with me for a while, but soon I felt his warm tongue against my lips, begging for entrance. I didn't give, but Seth just shoved past my barrier with ease anyway. I felt as his slimy and sort of rough feeling tongue conquered my mouth, searching every crevice and leaving no centimeter un-licked. With every passing moment, I found myself getting closer and closer to Seth's body, up to the point where we appeared molded together, like two exact puzzle pieces.

Eventually, I put down my walls and I shoved my tongue into his mouth. Seth's tongue stopped moving for a moment out of shock, but soon it picked up and continued its expedition. I felt the smooth insides of Seth's cheeks, the fuzzy plaque on his teeth and the roughness of his thick tongue. I found myself gripping his short hair to pull him closer, which he immediately did. I found his beefy arms wrapped around my torso, keeping me trapped. We just stood there kissing each other for a few minutes when Seth finally pulled back.

"I love you," he gasped for breath. "So please understand why I did this."

I cocked my eyebrow and then realized what he meant.

Seth pushed me by the shoulders into the closet where I landed on my ass and some shoes that weren't very good cushioning. Before I could even stand up, I heard Seth run to the dining room/kitchen, grab a chair, run back to the closet, slam the door shut, and prop the chair right against the door so that I couldn't escape.

"Seth!" I screamed out in the dark confines of my cell. "What the fuck?"

"This is just for safety measures!" he yelled from the other side. I then heard him growl and run outside where I heard even more commotion.

**SPOV**

"**This is just for safety measures!" I yelled to the closet door in which my Lola was trapped behind. I had done it so that she would be safe here while I went out to go kill Zack. Despite the fact that this was a serious predicament, I fought with all my strength to hold back laughter with how mad Lola was getting being locked in a closet.**

"**You son of a bitch," I heard an all-too-familiar voice snarl from outside.**

**I unleashed a low growl and charged outside where, sure enough, Zack stood looking rather pissed off. He tried to appear all scary by breathing deeply and having his shirt off and his fists clenched.**

"**What the fuck are you doing here?" I spat. Seriously, this is my time with Lola, he doesn't get her until…well I don't know the exact time we switch off.**

"**I heard Lola screaming, so I came to check up on her."**

**How the hell could he have my Lola screaming at me from his house…unless.**

"**Were you sleeping in the forest by my fucking house?" I snarled, baring my teeth.**

"**I did it to make sure my imprint was safe!" Zack snarled back.**

**A horrible realization dawned on me then. If Zack was right outside my house all night, then he must've heard everything, especially Lola's admittance to her lie.**

"**What all did you hear?" I asked, trying to calm myself a little bit.**

**Zack seemed a little weirded out by my change in attitude. "I woke up to her screaming at you, asking 'what the fuck?' What did you do to her?"**

**A wave of relief rolled over me. He still thinks she's pregnant, so he won't try to claim her yet. I still have time. Now I could kill him right now, which is what I really want to do; but I know that Zack will beat me without a doubt. In a fight between a shape shifter and a werewolf alpha…it's no contest. I suppose I'll have to wait a while until I can come up with an idea on how to take him out.**

"**I didn't do anything!" I shouted.**

"**Bullshit!" Zack growled. "Go get her so that she can go with me."**

**I bared my teeth at the thought of having to spend another night alone without my sweetheart. "No."**

**Zack started to grind his teeth. I couldn't help but notice that he even looked a little paler than the last time I saw him.**

"**You will go into your crap-shack and get Lola out here now, or I'll kill you where you stand!"**

**I scoffed, trying to come off as brave. "You and what army? Seriously, puppy, you don't scare me at all."**

**An evil smirk came on Zack's face. He threw back his head and unleashed a siren-like howl that echoed throughout the surrounding forest. Soon a low growl came from the tree line and out lurched three other wolves.**

"**Luke, Graham, Zane, this is Seth: Lola's former guardian," Zack said, spitting malice all over my name when he uttered it.**

**All three wolves snarled and bared their teeth at me.**

**I phased and bared my teeth at them. I'm almost positive that the three wolves were spitting profanities at me, but since I wasn't in their pack, their minds were silent.**

**The wolf on the further-most right lunged at me and bit down on my neck: hard enough to make me yelp, but soft enough to keep me alive. The other wolves ran at me, each taking one of my hind legs. I thrashed around in their jaws, but was unsuccessful in freeing myself from their iron jaws.**

**Zack ran inside the house and I heard him calling out MY Lola's name frantically. Finally I heard the closet door open and Lola's puzzled questioning at seeing him in our home. I then saw with extreme disappointment that Zack was running into the forest with my imprint in his arms.**

**I howled out in pain, but Lola didn't hear or look back. The three wolves let go of me and ran off, the largest of them looking back to smirk at me.**

**I just whimpered and trudged back inside my lonely house, already counting down the seconds until my angel gets back.**


	20. The Couple

The past few minutes happened so fast.

Seth had locked me in the closet and then left, obviously agitated due to the low growl I heard him let out. I think then I heard some yelling going on outside, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure on that. It was really muffled and could've just been the echoes of my breath bouncing off the coats and walls of the tiny hall closet.

I couldn't get over the fact that Seth kissed me…and I kissed him back! I felt so gross, but at the same time, I felt elated. I mean, yeah, Seth has forced kisses on me before, many including some tongue action, but this was the first time my body had actually responded.

As I was dwelling on that, I heard the frantic voice of Zack shouting "Lola! Where are you?" What was he doing here?

"In the closet!" I called back.

I heard the scraping of the chair being torn away from the door and the clicking of the turning door knob. It was then thrown back, revealing a very pale Zack. He had dark circles under his eyes, which appeared a little blood-shot, almost as if he didn't get enough sleep last night. When those irritated-looking eyes cast down on me, they lightened up and a smile stretched on his face. I couldn't help but notice that his canine teeth were more prominent than earlier.

"Come on," Zack breathed as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I was soon being carried, bridal-style, out of the house. To my right was wolf-Seth and three other wolves having at it. It looked like the other wolves had Seth pinned or something.

Zack ran with me inside the forest, and it was then that I noticed he had no clothes on.

"Why are you naked?" I asked.

Zack blushed a little. "I, uh, sort of slept outside Seth's house last night," he muttered. Well that explains his fatigued appearance. I can't imagine sleeping out in the forest would be very comfortable.

"Why?" I asked.

Zack's blushing got even redder, making me smile a little bit. It totally made me proud to know that I was able to make this hunk nervous.

"Uh, I wanted to make sure you were safe. You know, with you being pregnant and all, I assumed you'd need some extra protection."

It was my turn to blush now. Hopefully Zack never smelt period before. I mean, he didn't ask me anything about it, so I must be in the green. I just pushed away my nervousness and rested my head on Zack's warm chest.

"We've held him back and he's not following," I heard Luke say from behind us. I lifted my head to see him, Graham, and Zane walking behind us, each in the buff.

I blushed and looked away.

"Good work," Zack said. "We can hunt later then."

Why would Zack want to hunt for food? Why not just go to the grocery store and get a pack of steaks or something? It must be a guy thing.

"Hunt? For what?" I questioned.

"Food," Zack simply stated.

I saw Zane lick his lips in anticipation and Graham began to get a little jumpy. Maybe it's like a sport or something. Like I know how the guys at school get all pumped up for football, while I think it's the lamest sport ever!

"So Lola," Luke said, changing the subject.

"Yea?"

"Violet wants to take you to the mall later to help you pick out a cell phone and some clothes for Zack's house," he said.

"That sounds fun," I responded.

We continued walking all the way to Flint. It was about a two hour walk, and after one hour and forty five minutes, Zack stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" I asked. I glanced around to see the source of his distraction, but all I could see was the snow-covered pine trees all around us.

"I smell our food," Zack answered. He gently set me down on the ground and put his finger to his lips.

I stood still and breathed through my nose to try and seem quieter that way I wouldn't scare away whatever he was hunting. Maybe it was a deer?

The wolves all phased and Zack, the biggest of the four, took the lead and ran into the forest behind me in a single file line.

I just stood there by myself waiting to hear their growls and snarls that I assumed they'd make once they found their prey.

"Are you sure?" I heard a woman ask at a distance.

"Sweetie," a man responded, "I'm pretty sure this is the right way. I mean this is the only trail out here."

I looked out and saw a young man and woman, probably in their early twenties, walking side by side through the forest, probably on some sort of nature hike or something. The woman glanced my way and just waved in my direction.

I waved back and gave them a casual smile.

"Excuse me," the woman asked. "Do you know where the quarry is?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. I don't."

The woman frowned. "Oh, okay."

"I think there's a ranger station somewhere nearby," I offered. "Just go straight on the trail you're on and you'll reach it in about ten minutes."

"Thanks."

A low growl sounded out from behind the couple.

"What the-?" the man asked as he turned around to face a snarling wolf-Zack.

Oh shit. I knew that Zack was possessive, but I didn't imagine that he would attack a couple who were just asking for directions.

Luke came on his right and Graham on his left.

A growl came from my backside, and I turned to see a snarling Zane. He stalked around me and helped to form a circle around the frightened couple. The man held onto the woman who was pale with fright and had her bottom lip trembling.

"Zack!" I screamed. "Don't!"

Zack looked at me with his still blood-shot eyes and I could've sworn that he rolled them. Then he lunged.

The woman screamed, but was cut off by Zack's jaws on her throat, turning her cry into a gargled choking sound. Luke snarled and jumped on the man, tearing up his back. Zane and Graham each took a limb from each person and ripped it off, growling with joy all the way through.

"Zack! Stop it! They'll die!" I screamed.

My cries went unheard as the wolves continued to rip the couple apart. Soon I no longer heard their frightened calls. I couldn't even tell them apart now, their bodies looked like lasagna: all shredded up with some cloth pieces strewn all over the place.

I realized that I was crying throughout the whole attack. The wet trail my tears had left on my cheeks were now biting cold due to the outside frost.

Then the worst part happened.

Zack took the man's torso, the largest chunk of the bodies left intact. He carried it away from the other pieces, a little closer in my direction. He then sunk his teeth into it and thrashed his head back and forth, tearing the skin away, letting the intestines spill out and onto the snow. The chunk of meat Zack in his mouth was then pulled into his muzzle and I heard the sick chewing commence and saw him swallow.

He continued this process until just the rib cage was left, and then he began to chew on it like a dog chews on a bone.

Zane, Graham, and Luke each ate the other body parts. I noticed that they however kept a little pile left uneaten. Zane phased back and nodded towards the bloody pile of flesh. "For the others," he muttered. He then wiped his bloody face and let out a satisfied belch.

Zack phased back and walked over to me. He bent down and kissed my cheek. I tensed up as I felt the sticky blood stick to my face where his lips touched it. "I'll explain when we get home," he said as he took my arm and dragged me away, making me walk the rest of the way back to Flint.

The whole way back, I was struggling to push the screams of the now-digesting couple out my mind with no prevail. They stayed burnt in my brain. Zack killed them. Zack ate them. Zack chewed on their bones.

Once we reached the house, Zack pushed me inside and dragged me upstairs and into the bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and sat down next to me. He had some dried up blood all around his mouth and he appeared to have regular looking eyes and his normal color back.

"It had to be done," he said, stroking my face with his beefy hand.

I leaned away from his touch and he uttered out a low growl.

"Werewolves need human flesh to live Lola," he growled. "Without it, I'd die and then I wouldn't be able to be with you." His eyes narrowed and his face got red with anger.

I just continued to lean away and look at him with scared eyes. He eats people? Not even Seth does that.

Zack leaned forward to me and pulled me into his embrace. "Just please understand that I do it to be with you. I love you and will do everything in my power to keep you." He then leaned down and kissed me again with his blood stained lips.

He then stood up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to take a shower," he said. "I'll tell Violet you're a little under the weather so that me and you can spend the whole day together." Then he was out of the room.

I just sat all by myself on the bed and contemplated my options.

Could I really overlook the fact that a werewolf alpha who's deeply in love with me kills people and eats them?

Fuck no!

I choose Seth! I'd rather be with his possessive ass than be with a murdering cannibal! Well, technically, Zack's not a cannibal, but it's still scary as fuck!

Yea, Seth kidnapped me and kept me from my family, but he never killed anyone or ate a human! He used to like toddlers, but that was in the past! He loves me and would do anything for me to be happy and to love him back, even take my virginity. He may be messed up in the head, but hey, no one's perfect.

All that leaves is escaping Zack's house.

Now how the fuck am I going to do that? Wait until he's asleep and then maybe walk my way back to Summer Falls? That won't work. Kyle and his son are out at night practicing their howling. They'd hear me without a doubt and tell Zack who'd hunt me down.

Maybe I could just break up with him in a calm and sophisticated manner. I mean, he said he's do anything to keep me, but he would want me happy right? So he'd have no chose but respect my wishes.

A little voice in the back of my head asked if I was overreacting, but my logic immediately silenced it. I already know deep down that I wouldn't be able to be with a man who killed. The voice also asked if I should just run away and avoid both Zack and Seth, but I'm only fifteen. I don't have any work experience and there's no way I would be able to support myself.

"I'm back," I heard Zack say as he walked back into the room, still naked, but at least with no blood on him. He walked over to his dresser and put on a pair of boxers and then walked back over to the bed and laid on his, putting his hands behind his head, making his chest seem a little larger.

Well, I guess it's now or never.

"Dude," I said quietly, "we need to talk."

"I know," Zack said.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"I smell it," he said.

I cocked my eyebrow.

"You're in heat," he answered. "I can smell it." He then crawled over to me and took me into his arms. "I'm so sorry. I guess you wanted a baby so badly, you were willing to take any sign as a 'yes'."

The blood drained from my face.

"We can try to have one," he said. "Together."

I pushed out of his arms and shook my head. "No!" I shouted, making Zack jump a little with shock. "I'm not having sex with you!"

Zack looked pained for a little and then recomposed himself. "Why not?"

"I'm breaking up with you," I said point-blankly, deciding to go with the band-aid strategy and not stall at all.

Zack's breathing got rapid and his face got red. "Why?" he demanded.

"You eat people!" I yelled. "You're a fucking monster!"

The last thing I saw was Zack thrust out his fist at my face. Then everything went black.

**SPOV**

I sped all the way to the diner. I wish I had a phone at the house for me and Lola to use, but of course, I didn't get one, so now I have to drive ten minutes to make a simple phone call.

I finally reached the diner and ran inside. Since I decided to skip today, no one was inside, giving me the privacy I needed to make this call.

I ran to the back and reached the phone, ripped it off the receiver. I was about to dial when I paused. Was this really the best choice?

No, but it was the only one I have if I want to take that fleabag out. I'll deal with the side effects as they come, but now, my main focus it killing Zack.

I dialed the number I used to dial frequently and waited until I heard it picked up.

"_Hello?" answered the familiar voice._

"_Hello Embry," I said. "It's Seth."_


	21. Claimed II

My face hurt. I mean REALLY hurt. My right cheek throbbed, probably due to the fact that it received most of the KO punch fucking Zack decided to give me. I knew he'd be a little mad with me for breaking up with him, but not this mad. This was psychotic angry.

I lifted my head and saw that I was on a different bed in a totally different house. I could tell by the features outside the window. At Zack's I could see some of the mountain range in the background when on the bed. In this house, I saw the side of another house.

This bedroom was painted off-white and the bed in the center had red plaid flannel sheets.

"Don't move too quickly," I heard a deep voice warn, "you'll get dizzy."

My head shot in the direction of the voice and I saw Logan standing in the doorway.

"Where?" I whimpered, wanting to know where Zack was, but I was too afraid to let the words out.

Luckily, Logan understood. "He's out hunting," he answered, his voice thick with his accent.

My heart dropped as I realized that another human being would die tonight, all because of Zack and his stupid werewolf appetite.

"He put me in charge of watching you," Logan said, "or rather to make sure you don't run off."

I sheepishly smiled. "Yea, he doesn't take rejection well."

Logan walked over and sat down on the foot of the bed. He was shirtless, but his muscles didn't have the same effect on me as Seth's did. He looked at me with his curious blue eyes and they stopped on the right side of my face, most likely staring at the bruise I'm 100% formed there.

"You know, not all of us do that," he solemnly mumbled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that most imprints didn't break up with their werewolf," I joked.

Logan shook his head. "I meant about eating people."

I shot straight up. Sure enough, just as Logan warned, I felt dizzy and I blacked out for a couple seconds. "What do you mean?" I asked, trying to regain focus. "Zack said that werewolves need human flesh to live."

"Zack lied."

I just stared in disbelief. "Why?"

Logan sighed. "For a werewolf, eating humans is like a person doing heroin: you get addicted to it. Your subconscious makes you think that you need it to survive."

"But he said the others ate it too!"

"Everyone but me. He managed to hook the others in the pack on human flesh so that he'd have more control over them and they'd never challenge him. When I joined, they were all addicted and tried to get me hooked, but I declined and made a promise to Zack that I'd never go against his orders and that I'd take out Kyle's wife."

"Juliet?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes, she found out and threatened to reveal our existence if they continued, so Zack ordered me to kill her and blame it on the demon that was terrorizing other packs."

My breathing sped up. Zack is crazy. He's even crazier than Seth! Seth may have kidnapped me and raped me, but he never punched me unconscious or ate people.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "I mean, you promised Zack that you'd never betray him."

Logan shrugged. "I guess I feel for you. I guess it's tough having to be tied down by two wolves and being forced to choose who you want to be with. I suppose maybe it'd be wise for you to know everything about the wolf before you make a decision."

I nodded to myself. It did make sense. If you're going to be with someone, then you should really know everything about them: good and bad. "Thanks," I murmured, "but I already chose Seth."

"Wise choice. Zack may claim to love you, but he can be an asshole sometimes."

We both laughed at that and then I heard the downstairs door open up.

"Logan?" Zack called out, "thanks, I can take it from here." Then he voice got lower and more stern. "Come here Lola."

"Good luck," Logan whispered to me, low enough that I had trouble hearing it.

I got out of the bed and walked slowly downstairs, where I saw a very pissed Zack standing with his beefy arms folded across his broad chest. His eyes were narrowed at me and his upper lip curled over his dagger-like teeth a little bit on the left side of his mouth. When I stood in front of him, without a word, he reached out and grabbed my arm, dragging me outside and down the street. I blushed when I saw Viktor staring at us from his yard, and Skye look with confusion.

Maybe Zack didn't tell them that little ol' me broke his heart.

As we walked over to his house, silence consumed the air. It gave me time to notice that when Zack walked, he sort of swayed back and forth a little bit, due to his muscled thighs rolling around each other. I just stared as his thick back moved left and right over and over. His grip on my arm was tight, but was still soft enough to outline that he still had a little thread of desire for my well-being somewhere in his core.

When we finally reached the house, Zack locked the door after me and then proceeded to lead me upstairs into his bedroom where he, again, locked the door. I sat on the bed and watched as Zack walked over to the window and locked it and then let the blinds down.

My breathing got heavier and my heart sped up. Why on earth would Zack feel the need to lock both doors and the window? What could he want so much privacy from? Nothing, unless… he was planning on eating me!

"Zack?" I trembled. "What are you thinking?"

"I don't want anyone to see," I heard him mumble. He was staring out the window, letting me only see his side profile.

"See what?" I whimpered. I think I knew deep down that Zack was going to claim me now. He just didn't want any of the pack members to see him forcing me to have sex with him. It would hurt his reputation and could cause a mutiny, but with what Logan said, I highly doubt that. I just hope that Zack is gentle, although it shouldn't hurt this time because my hymen was busted by Seth. I guess I can always have that he's my first. Also, his wedding ring is still stuck to my finger thanks to his excessive super gluing.

"This," Zack said as he turned away from the window and rushed over to me.

I closed my eyes and waited for it to begin. However, instead of feeling Zack fucking me, I felt him shaking. What the fuck?

I looked up at a Zack who was struggling to keep on his macho façade, but was losing it. His face was red and his eyes looked irritated. His breathing was controlled and sounded thick and strained. I saw as Zack's bottom lip quivered, slow at first, but gaining speed, as if it was acting as a pump to squeeze the tears out of his eyes. It succeeded.

Tears poured out of Zack's eyes, landing on my face. Sobs of pain came out his mouth and echoed around the room and he looked so vulnerable then. I felt superior knowing that I had the capability to bring a grown man to tears.

"Please!" he begged. "Don't go!"

I cocked my eyebrow. Was he seriously begging me to stay with him?

Zack pulled me into his embrace and I saw nothing more than his chest. He rocked back and forth and kept sobbing, dropping his desperate tears in my hair.

"Don't leave me," Zack whispered in my ear. "I love you, please don't go. Whatever I did wrong, I can make up for it, just don't go. I'll do anything! Name it, and I'll do it! I'll take care of you! I'll protect you from Seth! Just name it, and it's my command!"

"Stop eating people," I said, "and then I'll think about it."

Zack growled. "I told you, I need to do that to survive."

"No you don't," I countered. "Logan told me it was like a drug. You don't need it, you want it. And sense you won't even give that up for me, really makes me question your pleas."

Zack pulled back and glared at with disbelief. Then his eyes narrowed. "You doubt my love," he accused.

I was about to deny the accusation, but decided to stand my ground. "Yes."

A smirk, full of evil came over Zack's face. "I'll show you then."

Oh shit.

Zack lunged forward and forced his tongue into my mouth, while his hands undid his pants, throwing them to the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Zack stop!" I yelled, but was silenced my Zack's mouth on mine.

I was forced onto my back while Zack positioned himself on top of me, and unlike Seth, removed all of my clothing: leaving myself totally exposed to him.

He looked over my body, his eyes full of lust, all the while licking his bottom lip. "I can't believe you're all mine. And before you say anything, YOU ARE ALL MINE!" Then he laid on top of me, sucking on my neck.

I tried with all of my might to get him off me. I pushed on his chest, screamed in his ear, and clawed at his back; all with no prevail. He either was ignoring me or thought that I was rough and wild. I hope to God it's the first choice.

Zack gave out a growl that sounded like it was pleasurable and then I felt him bite down on my shoulder where he was sucking: the opposite shoulder where Seth had bit me.

Weird, I thought you had to have actual intercourse in order to claim.

Zack then slid his erection inside me and began to hump my body. This time, it felt worse than when I did it with Seth. Zack was more endowed and pumped too fast, acting as if he were stabbing me…just with his penis and not a knife.

He grunted with every thrust and sweat began to bead up on his forehead. "You ready?" he asked me in an exasperated breath.

"Fuck you!" I hissed.

"You already are Baby," he responded in a cocky tone that pissed me off beyond recognition. I wanted him dead. I wanted him to suffer.

Zack then began to grunt louder and louder and I thought he was close to climaxing when I saw his body begin to sprout fur.

"What the-?" I wondered.

His ears grew pointed and I saw his mouth push forward and form a muzzle with knifelike teeth. His eyes turned yellow and within a matter of seconds, I found myself being fucked by a wolf.

I screamed as loud as I could. The wolf between my legs snarled at me, but carried on with thrusting its penis (or red rocket) into me. This went on for a while. I stared up at the black wolf with the sickly yellow eyes. Its fur was mangled and it looked sick, like it was disease-ridden or came from the slums or something! It didn't look like Seth's wolf form at all.

Finally I felt the animal cum in me and then it pulled out and phased back into Zack.

"Sorry about that,' he panted. "I just prefer sex in wolf form, it's easier." He laid on his back beside me and pulled me into his arms and closer to his naked body. He nibbled on my ear and whispered "You're mine. It's official now."

That sucks.

**SPOV**

At first Embry didn't believe it was me on the phone. He asked who it really was and if it was Paul to knock it off. But when I told him it was really me, he was quiet for a while and then the growling started.

"_Do you have any idea how much you fucked things up you little shit_?" he snarled.

"I know," I said. "But I didn't call because of that-"

"_Margo wouldn't look me in the eye for the longest time! She blamed me! All because I couldn't catch you! She blames me_!"

"Sorry about that. But anyway, the reason I called is because I need your help1"

"_Fuck you! There's no way in Hell I'm ever going to help you Clearwater_!"

"It's about Lola!"

Embry was silent for a while and I heard Margo ask who he was talking to in the distance. He told her to be quiet and then continued to talk to me again. "_Is she okay_?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "A real werewolf imprinted on her and has her at his home. I have no idea where they are or how to get her back."

Embry was quiet as he took all this in.

"All I know is that we have to kill the werewolf in order to ensure Lola's safety, but I can't do that by myself because he has a pack of his own that will fight for him."

Embry sighed. "_Fine_," he said. "_I'll help you. I can probably promise Sam, Brady, and Paul. Quil's taking Claire to Florida. Jared and Kim are living in Seattle. And I haven't heard from Collin and Jacob since you left. And we both know Hunter won't care_."

"Thanks," I breathed, feeling better knowing that I'll have some of my old/ex friends to help me out. "Can you bring Margo? Lola would want meet her."

"_Yea. Where are you_?"

"Summer Falls, Alaska."

Embry gave a half-hearted laugh. "_You know, we looked everywhere in Juneau. I even talked Sam out of looking in Summer Falls, Flint, and Celadon. I felt they were too small of cities that you'd never heard of them and wouldn't even be there. I was willing to bet my life you were in Ottawa. I guess I was wrong_."

I laughed a little as well. "Yea. I guess so."

"_I'll see you tomorrow_," Embry said.

""Yea see ya."

"_Oh, and Seth?"_

"What?"

"_When I see you, the first thing I'm going to do is kick your ass." And with that, Embry hung up._

_I hung the phone up and then went home to rest and come up with a game plan on how we could take down the werewolf alpha who had my love with him._


	22. Their Arrival

I waited in anticipation as the sun rose. Embry and whoever he could get to come should be on their way here by now. I'm pretty sure they took a plane to Juneau, so now it's only a matter of minutes. Even if they had driven here, it still wouldn't add that much of a time difference due to the intensity of the situation.

I was in my house, sitting on the sofa, my head turned to watch the door. I had actually taken the time to clean up the house and make the game room look like a teenage girl's room. I think deep down in my body I hoped that they would let me keep Lola after this whole ordeal was over. However, I highly doubt that will happen. Once Lola's safe and Zack is dead, then Embry will probably steal her away from me.

That brought me to thinking about how I intended to kill Zack anyway. I mean, sure, with some of the guys on my side, it should be easier. But Zack had a pack of his own. Maybe the guys could take out the pack members first, leaving Zack for me. I mean, with the cause of my fight (my prize), I'll try harder than him to win.

Then I heard it: "I smell his scent here. This is the house." It came from a deep voice full of anticipation and a little sorrow.

Embry.

The door knob turned and the door swung open, revealing the people I had ran away from in La Push. They filed in one by one: Embry, Margo, Sam, Brady, Paul, Hunter, and Leah. Each of them, except for Leah who looked like the exact mirrored version left in my memories, appeared older. Embry looked in his late thirties, which I knew couldn't be…right? No, it could. Margo looked like late twenties, and she was younger than him, so it is possible. Paul looked the worse off: he had dark circles under his eyes and appeared like he hadn't slept in years. It had to be the death of Rachel that torn him apart. He was probably only still alive because he wanted revenge on the demon who killed her. Maybe I should let him know that Darren was already dead, killed by Zack.

Leah closed the door behind her and looked at me with a conflicted face. She wanted to rush up and hug me, I could tell. On the other hand, she wanted to be angry with me due to all the pain I've caused the pack.

Everybody stared at me with an awkward gaze. Margo was the only one who wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Where is she?" she flatly asked.

"With the werewolf," I answered back in a monotone voice. "He came in here and took her to his house, where I do not know."

Margo sniffed and gave a little nod. She came because she really wanted to see Lola, and she knew that she'd have to wait, which killed her.

Embry lunged at me, taking me out and slamming me down on the floor.

"Motherfucker!" he spat as he delivered blow after blow on my face. He hit me so hard and repeatedly that his knuckles began to bleed and I felt my cheek split open. It healed up, but then Embry had to go and punch me again, splitting it once more.

I didn't try at all to block the punches he gave me. I know I deserved them, so I just kept my mouth shut and closed my eyes as I felt my face being beaten on.

"Okay, that's enough!" I heard Leah shout as she ran over to us and pulled Embry off, who was spitting out angry nonsense.

"If we didn't need your help finding the wolf, I'd fucking kill you right now!" he then yelled at me.

"He doesn't even know where it lives," Hunter snorted. "Weren't you listening?"

Embry ignored him and walked over to Margo who leaned into him. Now why couldn't mine and Lola's relationship be like that? Despite all the drama at the beginning and the middle and sort of right now, Margo and Embry look so happy with each other.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, what are we supposed to do? Do you have an idea as to where this wolf is?"

I shook my head. "But he should bring Lola here later today. We switch every day."

Brady scoffed. "I'd never share my imprint," he muttered under his breath.

I decided to ignore him on that. "Look, all we have to do is wait and Lola will be here and then we can kill the werewolf and his pack."

"How?" Leah blurted out.

I shrugged. "Try hard?"

"Seth, you fucking retard," Sam growled. "Do you know how hard it is to take down a full werewolf? Especially an alpha?"

I shook my head.

"Really hard! They have increased strength and are faster and bigger than us!"

I felt all my hope of killing my competition fade. It would really suck if I ended up dying and Lola was stuck with Zack as a mate. No! She's mine! My mate! No one else's!

"Well," I panicked, "we can probably take out the smaller members of the pack one by one at first and then all of us attack Zack."

"Who?"

"The werewolf."

Sam stood in thought for a while. "Fine. I think we can do that."

I sat down on the couch and the rest of them either stood or sat on the floor. Leah was the only one brave enough to sit on the couch with me, however she left the center cushion as the neutral zone which neither of us dared to pass.

We all waited the entire morning, then the entire afternoon, and soon it was five in the evening.

"I thought you said she'd be here soon!" Embry snarled. He started to get impatient with me the moment he set foot in my house.

"She should've been here by now. I don't know what's going on," I protested.

"Someone's here," Brady announced, looking out the window that showed the front yard.

Everyone stiffened up as we heard a knock on the door.

I got up and swung the door open to a male werewolf in the buff standing at my doorway.

"I finally found you," he breathed in a heavily accented voice. "Lola told me your address, but I sort of forgot it." He gave a nervous chuckle at the end of his statement.

"You know where Lola is?" Margo butt in, leaning away from Embry, leaving him looking broken.

The werewolf nodded. "Sure do. I am, or I should probably say, was, in Zack's pack. But I don't agree with his habits. So I figured what better way to voice my opinion than by ruining his love life."

This guy won my respect with that simple phrase. "Please, come in," I said.

He entered and looked around the room, stopping when his eyes landed on Leah. His mouth then opened and his eyes widened.

Leah looked back with the same expression.

"Aww fuck," Paul grunted. I assume he got along with Leah because he was now just as bitter as she. Possibly even more.

"I'm Logan," the werewolf breathed in awe as he took a step towards my sister and held his hand out to her.

"Leah," she responded as she took it.

I cleared my throat. "I don't mean to interrupt this moment, but could I please find out where my imprint is?" I whined.

"416 Jordan Lane, Flint," Logan muttered, not taking his eyes off Leah who stared back.

"Let's go then," Sam said as he stood up and rounded everyone. We all filed out of the house, Margo even coming.

_Here I come Lola. Zack, say your prayers._


	23. Stalker

Zack snored all throughout the night, louder than Seth. When Seth snores, it's like a little sound of reassurance that lets me know I'm not alone. However, when Zack snores, it's a taunting noise that reminds me that I'm trapped with an animal. At least I get to go home to Seth today.

I pulled away from Zack's side and slid out the bed to get ready that way he wouldn't be able to stall my leaving time at all. I figure the sooner I'm ready, then the sooner I get to leave.

I started to pull my clothes on when I heard the covers shift on the bed. Crap, Zack's awake.

"What are you doing?" he groggily asked.

"Getting dressed," I muttered. "Get up, you gotta drive me to Seth's."

Zack stretched and then groaned a little as I heard his back pop. "No, I don't think you're going to Seth's anymore."

"Huh?" I stopped in my tracks and looked at Zack in confusion. What does he mean by anymore?

"I claimed you, so you're mine. I'm not sharing you anymore."

"Seth claimed me first," I spat, getting angry that he was actually trying this.

Zack rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter. He's gone, so just forget about him so that we can move forward with our relationship."

"I broke up with you!" I yelled.

Zack growled and sat up to glare at me. "I'm not letting you."

"It's not your choice," I countered and then turned to leave the room. I walked down the stairs and to the front door. I figured I could ask Logan to give me a ride to Seth's house. I mean, yea, he's in Zack's pack, but he's the one who actually has a conscience. Why couldn't he have imprinted on me?

I turned the door knob, but the door wouldn't budge. "What the fuck?"

"I got those locks that need a key in order to leave the house," Zack said from behind me.

I jumped and whipped around to see him smirking at me.

"You can't leave without my permission," he chuckled, "and I highly doubt I'll ever give it to you." He stood there, still naked, laughing at my being trapped with him.

I dashed past him and ran up the stairs and into his bedroom where I locked the door. I knew it was useless, but it gave me some little shard of security.

I heard Zack's heavy footsteps bang up the stairs. They got louder with each thud, making my heart beat faster. I wonder which one was louder to him? Could he maybe hear my heartbeat anyways?

I ran away from the door and dashed for the bed. I dropped to my knees and laid flat on my stomach. I then pushed off with my feet to shove my body into the little crevice under the bed. When my head was fully under, my hand hit a piece of poster board. What the hell would Zack need to hide underneath his bed from me? Well, he hid his preferred food from me, so this shouldn't come as a big shock.

I grabbed the board and then pulled out from the under the bed, resting on my knees and propping the board up against the mattress. I gasped as I stared at the contents glued to it.

It was a shrine to me. In big letters made out of construction paper read the name "Lola Estrada-Call." Weird, I thought his last name was Bennett. And Seth's is Clearwater, so who the fuck is Estrada-Call?

I looked at the shrine some more. There was a copy of my birth certificate, my baby pictures, pictures of me with Santa, my toothbrush, some gum I had spat out, and other pictures of me. How the fuck could he have gotten some of these things? Seth was very possessive over all of my pictures and only had them saved on his camera or in our photo album that only we had laid our eyes on. No one else saw. Unless…

Zack has been stalking me my whole life! He must've been following me all throughout my life with Seth. He snuck into the house and stole the pictures from the album, made copies and then returned them so that Seth wouldn't get suspicious. The birth certificate had my correct name on it: "Lola Clearwater." Only Seth had this. He said he had it made at the hospital when he found me, meaning he had it when he kidnapped me. The gum I can understand. I mean, when Zack posed as my substitute teacher, I always stuck it under the desk thinking he wasn't looking. The remaining pictures were all taken from a distance, using a high-powered camera. There was one of me talking to Tracey on the school bus, one of me in my living room, one of me and Seth at McDonald's, and even one of me and Seth at the bistro we went on a date at.

Zack was there for everything. He was even there for when Seth raped me, and he did nothing to stop it.

"Do you like it?" I heard from the doorway.

I turned around and saw Zack standing there, still proudly displaying his junk.

"Y-you made this?" I stuttered.

"Just for you," Zack said as he began to walk into the room. "You wouldn't believe how hard it was to find your baby pictures. They were just shoved in that stupid book, which I think is totally uncalled for. All of your photos should be on display." He then tried to grin all seductively at me, but it looked kind of awkward, like he was nervous to find out that I knew his secret.

"That's nice," I muttered. How can I get out of here? I could break for the door, but Zack's three feet away from it, so that's out of the question. If I run into the window, I can crash through the glass and make it outside. However, I'd most likely get all sliced up with that one. I could fool Zack into a false sense of security and then dash when he has his guard down. I don't think I can make it that long though…

"What are you thinking?" Zack asked me, still wearing that creepy grin.

I didn't answer. The rain began to tap against the window; that's the one I'm going for. I inhaled and dashed. I jumped on the bed and flung myself at the window. I crossed my arms in front of my face and hit the glass. I heard the sound of it breaking and felt the impact. Then I felt myself breaking through the window and falling on the roof and into the cloudy morning. "Lola!" Zack yelled after me. "Don't you dare run from me!"

I laid on my stomach and felt the rain hit my back. I tried to prop myself up, but there was a six inch shard of glass wedged in my left arm.

"Lola!" Zack screamed again as he made his way out of the window. He had taken time to put on some boxers before coming outside, which I was kind of grateful for. Now that he's crazy, he lost some of his hotness. He grabbed my right arm and literally dragged me inside through the window. Once inside, he flopped me on the bed. He then got on top of me and pinned down my arms as he sat on my legs.

"Don't you know how much I love you?" Zack growled. He pushed his face closer to me and I could feel the angry heat radiating off it. "Don't you know about all I've done for you?"

"You stalked me!" I sputtered, too scared to really enunciate.

"Only because I love you!" he snarled. "I wanted to get to know you more and be around you. I didn't want you to be just a crush."

"What about Seth raping me? Did you know about that?"

Zack grimaced at the sound of Seth's name. "I wanted you to be afraid of him. And it worked! He made you scared for your life, so when I came, I looked like a knight in shining armor! I know it hurt when he raped you. You never physically hurt the one you love. You know I'd never hurt you right?" Zack looked all sympathetic now and was leaning closer.

"Did you even imprint on me at all?" I asked.

Zack nodded. "Yea…well, kind of. Werewolves don't technically imprint. I saw you all by yourself when you were young and I thought that you'd make an easy mate, so I imprinted on you in the sense that I made you my world, by choice however."

I stared back in Zack's face with disbelief. "What's wrong with you?" I demanded.

Zack's face began to show signs of actual grief. He looked down at my terrified/frustrated/confused face and knew that I wasn't pleased with what he did. He was a puppy who had just realized that it had angered his master, flattened ears and tail between the legs.

"I did it for you," Zack whimpered, his eyes beginning to get a little teary.

I shook my head. "I never wanted this."

Zack looked at me with a sad, sunken face.

"I never wanted to be imprinted on," I said. I took a deep and shaky breath. "At the end of the day, I can tell Seth and you that I'm madly in love with you guys. However, I know it's not true love. You may have chosen me because I was easy, but Seth didn't have a choice. He's stuck with me. But at least some good came out of it."

Zack was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Seth's not sick anymore because of me. I have to stay with him, because in the end…he needs me. Not just for my love, but he needs me for his mental security. Without me, he'd go insane and hurt people. So that's why I'm choosing Seth. Not because he wants or loves me, but because he genuinely needs me."

A tear fell down from Zack's face and landed on my nose. I felt it drip down and settle in the crease under my lower eyelid. "Please," sputtered Zack, "l-let me make it up to you. I can prove that I'm worthy of your love. I can love you, worship you, provide for you, protect you, take care of you-" Zack stopped when he noticed the shard in my arm. "This is going to hurt a lot, but it has to come out."

Zack took a hold of the glass, and in one swift movement, pulled it out. I expected to scream, but nothing came out of my mouth. I didn't even feel anything at all; perhaps I was in shock? Blood sapped out of my wound, and my stalker ripped some of the bed sheet and tied it tightly around my arm, like one sees in the movies. "How does that feel?" Zack questioned. "I'll have to sew it up later, probably while we have a talk about stuff."

I nodded. He totally ignored my whole explanation to him about me choosing Seth. He is insane. Due to that, it'd be wise not to piss him off. "Will you help me up?"

Zack smiled and helped me to my feet. He then put his arm around my shoulders and guided me downstairs to the dining room, where he sat me and then took a seat directly in front of me, across the table. He stared at me, an awkward smile on his face: one side of his face had the lips being pulled upward while the other side (his right to be exact) was straight. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was going over something inside that creepy, yet handsome, head of his. And the eyes, the part of his body that sent chills down my spine, were still glistening and had creases at the end. Was he trying to squint or hold back more tears? His hair was wet from the rain and was matted to his forehead, giving him a menacing look. His stubble contributed to that look as well. I stared in the eyes of a psycho.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

I don't know. I don't even think I could think. I just kept staring into those crazy eyes. "What…"

Zack just began talking. "It started the second day I saw you in class. The first day, I must admit, I wasn't hardcore stalker. I would just watch you in your house or make sure you made it home safely and that was it. Seth hadn't even raped you yet if I remember correctly. However, on the second day I knew for sure that you would be mine.

"You just looked so sad, so depressed. I've seen some down kids, but you just, looked, horrible. I mean, I never saw anyone sadder than you were that day. But when you sat down at your desk, and I greeted you, you smiled. I can't tell you how empowering and ecstatic it felt to know that you were to throw away your bad mood just to smile at me."

Zack began to cry again, and he grabbed my hands and held them tightly. He then went on through muffled sobs. "I didn't know how to ask you out though. I knew I'd be arrested for statutory something if I tried to and I was afraid that you'd say no. So I began to watch you more intently and come up with my plan to get you.

"And I know this sounds horrible, but, Darren played a part in that plan. I hired him to scare you and pretend that he was going to eat you, but he never was going to. I then, quote-un-quote, saved you, and ate him…that wasn't part of the plan. He just made you so scared, I got so angry with him."

I was speechless. I can't believe, Darren, out of all people, was an innocent victim in all of this!

Zack went on talking though. "The stalking really paid off though. I know that you're allergic to shellfish. I know that you lost your first tooth when you were seven. Heh, you were scared that the tooth fairy would forget to leave money under your pillow so much that you wrote her a note. I know that your favorite place in the world is the game room at Seth's house. I know that your favorite food is spaghetti, and you hate blueberries."

I fumbled my forehead in disbelief. "You're crazy," I whispered loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't call me that," Zack said, shaking his head. "Is it crazy to get closer to the one you love?"

"No, but it's crazy to want to kill people for your object of obsession and to stalk a minor."

Zack continued to shake his head, just a little faster this time. He then let go of my hands (leaving them all sweaty. He also never got around to sewing up my cut I noticed, it's probably just going to scab over) and walked around the table to where I sat. He then got down on his knees and grabbed my thighs. "Look at me," he ordered.

Hesitantly, I turned my torso so that I could easily look down at his creepy face. His smile was gone, replaced with a faint frown, but his mouth was open. It was as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. His eyes and nosed were still red with sorrow. Zack looked up at me with glistening eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to make you love me," he stated matter-of-factly. "If people get hurt along the way, then well, that's no fault of mine."

"Uh…what? How could you? You're a monster."

Zack shot straight up, pushing off my legs to gain extra speed. Then he took my shoulders into a death grip and pushed his face into mine. My nose touched his and I would sometimes inhale what he exhaled. "No," he snarled. His upper lip curled again and his eyes had the look of an animal about to strike. "I-I just wanted you so much, but for some reason, that scares you. I don't know what's wrong with you, but I can assure you that I'll be the best damn lover you'll ever have. I'll make you so happy, I promise you. You'll be the happiest you've ever been as mine. I'll make you happy, protect you, support you, and take care of you. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." Zack's awkward smile came back and he relaxed his grip on my shoulders. I thought he'd return to his chair, but instead he wrapped his arms around my chair and gripped the chair's arms on either side. "Just imagine our life together. I'll buy us a small house; I've saved up some money from my parents' inheritance, so I can get us one of those cozy ones along a secluded coast. It'll just be you and me, and we'll get a dog named Spot and we'll walk him along the beach barefooted. Then you can clean the house while I go to work. I'll come home and make dinner for us. Then after watching a rented horror movie, we'll go to bed. The bed will only have a comforter 'cause I'll hold you to keep you warm, and I'll use the only pillow while you use my chest. Then we'll get married."

Zack looked at me with his longing eyes.

"How does that sound?" he asked me.

What could I do? If I fight his advances, then he'd just continue to try harder and get really angry. If I try to run again, then he could easily catch me. "I-I. I…don't…eh," I couldn't say anything that was relatable to what was going on in my mind. I then remembered my cut.

"Can you sew this?" I asked as I stretched out my left arm to Zack.

A relieved smile came on Zack's face. "Yes. Yes I will."

He stood up and went to go get a needle and thread. I heard him walk upstairs to go to the bathroom where he kept the medical supplies. I heard the clanging of items being shuffled around. It sounded like he was having a little trouble finding the needle and thread.

Awesome! This can buy me some time!

I dashed out of the dining room and ran to the living room where the big window was located. I looked out of it and, just as I was hoping, Logan was outside, taking out the trash.

I frantically waved my arms and loudly cleared my throat, knowing that he'd be able to hear me with his super hearing.

He looked down the road and saw me flagging him down.

Logan looked confused, but nevertheless jogged over to the window and cocked his eyebrow asking me what I wanted.

"I need you to do something for me," I whispered, quiet enough that he could hear it and I barely could.

He nodded knowing.

"I need you to go to Summer Falls and tell Seth the location of this house so that he can come and get me."

"Where does Seth live?" Logan asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

I breathed on the window, letting my hot breath fog over it and then using my finger, wrote out Seth's address.

Logan read it, silently moving his lips with every word, and then ran off to go find Seth.

I wiped the window clean and then ran back into the dining room and sat down.

"Found it!" I heard Zack cheer from upstairs. He then dashed downstairs and over to where I sat, the thread already in the needle. "This is going to hurt for a while."

I closed my eyes and held back a squeal as I felt the needle pierce my skin and the thread pulling at the screaming skin fragments, tugging at them with great force and pain. I started to cry after the fourth minute passed, which was when Zack was only half way through.

He tugged on the needle hard to make sure there was no crack left in my skin. He pulled and then I heard the thread break through my fragile skin, ripping some of it off with it in Zack's hand. All of his progress was ripped out and he had to start all over again.

I cried the entire fifteen minutes.


	24. Slaughter at Flint

We ran to Flint.

It felt weird running with the pack again. At first I just trailed Logan who was in the lead and focused on the plan at hand. Hopefully he knows who will be the easiest to take out that we can begin with them as a sort of warm up for Zack.

_My fucking feet are killing me!_ Paul whined.

I rolled my eyes. Of course he'd be complaining when someone's life was on the line. That selfish bastard. Wait…

_Did I just hear you?_ I asked in my head.

_Yes_, Sam said flatly. _We've decided it would be best to temporarily allow you back into our pack so that we can communicate and rescue Lola easier._

I genuinely felt like crying for a second. It's been so long since I've belonged in a pack and the feeling of being a part of something felt…good. There was no other way I knew how to explain it. I guess I should've paid more attention in English so that I could come up with better adverbs.

_You mean adjectives dip-shit_, Embry grunted. He had Margo on his back and ran the slowest so not to disturb her. _And this is only until we get Lola back, so don't act all welcomed or anything._

I repressed my good feelings and began to think about Zack and how I would take him down. Of course I wanted to be the one who would deliver the killing blow, thus looking like a hero in my Lola's eyes.

The rest of the pack wanted to roll their eyes at my thoughts, but I ignored them. If they ever knew what it was like to share an imprint, then they would understand the way I'm feeling right now: the excitement of winning over my world and the desire for revenge.

_Actually, I felt that way with Margo and Hunter_, Embry mumbled.

Hunter just smirked. Even though he no longer had any feelings towards Margo, he still loved the fact that he was able to get under Embry's skin so thoroughly.

After a few minutes of running, Logan stopped in his tracks and phased so he could tell us something. We all phased into our human form and I chuckled wondering what a random passerby would think seeing seven naked people in the snow-filled forest. Margo must've still been uncomfortable with everyone being in the nude because she leaned into Embry (who had a possessive arm around her) and looked down at the ground.

Logan sighed and looked at us with a depressed face…well, after grinning in Leah's direction. "This is going to be very difficult," he admitted.

Sam nodded. "We understand. It must be hard to have to go against your pack."

Logan snorted. "No, I was talking about taking them down. I hate that pack."

Well, I suppose that means he's going to be on our side.

"Our plan is to single out Zack by eliminating everyone else around him, ie, his pack," I stated proud of myself that it was my plan and that I sounded semi-intelligent telling it to Logan.

"Alright, but just know, that once we start, we can't stop."

Everyone nodded. Paul puffed out his chest to look tougher.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Do you have it in you to kill women?" he asked.

Paul's cocky air faded and he looked at Logan with a troubled expression. "Yes," he choked out, not really sounding all too convincing.

"What about children?"

"Aw, fuck," Leah grunted.

Paul solemnly nodded. "I'll do it."

I guess deep down Paul really didn't care about taking the lives of women and children. His world was taken from him a while ago, destroying his heart and soul. He was just a shell. I think it was subconsciously decided by all that Paul would take out the children who were necessary to be destroyed.

I think Leah could handle the women and if she needed help, I'm more than sure that Logan will help her.

"Now we need a way to single out the pack members."

I thought about how we were going to do that. My original plan was to just wait until one wandered away from the others far enough to where we could attack.

"The human can lure them out," Logan said as he jerked his head in Margo's direction.

Margo looked up and Embry tightened his hold on her. "No!" he snarled.

Margo wiggled out of his hold and looked in his eyes. "Let me do this Embry," she whispered. "I need to get my daughter back, and if this is going to make it happen faster, then I'll do it. What's the harm anyway?"

"They eat people," Logan answered, not really knowing that Margo meant that last part as a rhetorical question.

Embry snarled even more and began to shake. "No! I'm not risking you for Seth's happiness."

"It isn't for my happiness!" I countered, even though it kind of was. "Your daughter [Hunter growled] er, step-daughter, has been taken by a pack of flesh-eating werewolves and you won't try to rescue her? Not even if it would mean the world to your imprint?"

Embry scowled in my direction. He then looked down into Margo's pleading eyes. "If she gets hurt, I'm going to kill you Seth," he growled.

I just nodded.

"Fine," Logan sighed. "We'll start with Luke, the beta. With him gone first, it should be way easier to get the rest of the pack."

We all walked, in our human forms, over to the tree line where there was a small neighborhood consisting of only a small number of houses, most likely belonging to the pack. Logan pointed to the nearest house to us. "That's Luke's."

We all quietly walked over behind it. None of the homes appeared to have a backyard and no one was outside. We all phased, except for Luke who turned to give Margo instructions.

"Ring the door bell and as soon as he invites you inside, run back here. He'll follow you so that he can drag you inside to eat you."

Margo tensed up and Embry growled.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen. And werewolf's are selfish when it comes to eating humans. He won't call anyone for help so that he can eat you all himself. But, as soon as you're back here, we'll kill him and then we'll repeat until we get to Zack's house where we change the plan. Alright?"

Margo nodded.

"Good luck." Logan then phased and went over to Leah, standing in front of her a little as if ready to protect her if Luke charged in her direction first.

_Here we go, _Brady chanted, a little nervous. I read through his thoughts that he and his imprint were expecting their first kid, after years of trying.

Margo walked around to the front of the house and we all held our breath and listened intently as we heard her knock on the door.

We were all perfectly still as we heard footsteps from inside the house.

Embry was shaking with anxiety and wanted nothing more than to run and grab Margo, taking her back to La Push and leaving everyone to get Lola back. Well, I guess that's the power of imprinting. I suppose it makes you love your imprint more than your kids.

"Hello?" a female voice answered at the door.

Luke was a girl? Everyone had the same thought as our eyes widened with disbelief.

Logan briefly phased back and whispered in a hushed voice "That's Violet, Luke's mate. She doesn't pose that great of a threat. She's a horrible fighter."

Sam briefly phased back as well. "Is she a werewolf too?' he asked, wondering if we had to kill her.

Logan nodded. "The only safe person here is Lola. Kill everyone else." He then phased back and Sam followed suit.

Margo cleared her throat. "I'm going door-to-door performing a survey on the performance of your internet connection. Do you have any problems with its speed?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Luke!" Violet called out.

Embry tensed even more. I thought his shoulders would break off in chunks; he had them so still they looked unreal.

"What's up?" a guy, Luke I suppose, asked.

"This girl is taking a survey. How's our internet connection?" Violet asked.

"Hmm," Luke thought. "I'm not too sure. Come upstairs to our office and check it out yourself."

That was Margo's cue to run. She had been invited inside, so she should be running over to us right about now.

We heard the frantic footsteps of Margo's dash approach us and soon she zoomed past us and stood a few feet behind Embry.

Just as expected, Luke and Violet ran after her. They both paused in confusion as they stared at us standing behind their house. How couldn't they have heard or smelt us?

I'm just going to answer that with "convenience." There's no use in questioning my luck.

Luke was the first to phase and he charged at us with full speed, easily knocking Brady down on his side. I ran over to him and pounced onto his back and bit down on his neck. Paul swiped at his torso, putting deep gashes in it. Luke yelped with pain as we all attack him. Sam took a hold of his hind leg and with one mighty tug of his head, dislocated it, making Luke fall to the ground.

"Stop!" Violet screamed as she phased and ran to us.

Leah charged back at her and at the last moment, stepped to the side of raised her paw. Violet stupidly ran into Leah's claws, taking out a chunk of her head.

Violet wobbled and then fell to the ground, returning to her human form. The whole left side of her head was gone, revealing part of her brain. Her dead eye (considering that the left one was stuck in Leah's claws) rested on Luke, who looked over at his dead mate and raised his head to unleash a howl.

Before he could utter his cry, Logan took his muzzle in his and bit down, crushing the bones and ripping some of it off. Luke phased back into his human form, his lower jaw gone with his tongue all bloody and dangling. His upper jaw was crushed inwards and most of his teeth were gone. His left leg was in a oddly bent shape.

Luke looked up at Logan as if asking why and then rested his head on the ground where he stopped making the gurgling sounds a few seconds later.

Logan phased back along with the rest of us. "You know they're dead when they phase back into their human form," he said as if talking about the weather. "It's the werewolf defense mechanism to keep our existence a secret."

Embry held onto Margo and looked at Logan. "How many more werewolves are left?" he asked. Margo had her face hidden in his chest, not looking at the mutilated bodies at our feet.

"Six, excluding Zack."

I sighed. "Well, let's go to the next house I guess."

"Next is Zane and Roxanne," Logan said as we quietly ran to the house next door.

Margo ran to knock on the door, sticking to the internet survey story.

Once Roxanne invited her inside, Margo ran back to us, hiding behind Embry again.

Zane and Roxanne both phased and decided to attack us as a team. Me, Logan, Brady, and Sam took on Zane while Embry, Hunter, Paul, and Leah took on Roxanne.

Zane was actually pretty easy to take down. He was slow and that allowed us all to form a circle around him, in which Brady ran up and bit down on his neck, ripping his throat out. Zane phased back, showing us the missing skin and muscle on his neck and then fell down dead.

Roxanne was a challenge. She swiped and knocked Hunter on his back four yards away and then back-kicked Embry braking his nose. He had to wait a little while it healed. Roxanne then bit down on Leah's neck and was about to start thrashing when Logan ran over bit Roxanne's side, making her yelp. His burrowed his muzzle into her and soon her intestines fell to the ground and she phased back, dead.

We all phased back and Logan ran over to Leah. "Are you alright?" he asked her, looking worried as fuck.

Leah just smiled and nodded. "I'm great."

Logan nodded, but kept an eye on Leah the whole time we walked over to the next wolves' house, who I later found out to be named Skye and Graham.

With four wolves down without any trouble at all, I found myself feeling really optimistic about this whole ordeal. I could easily kill Zack if I have the pack on my side, and then I can have Lola all to myself and never have to share her with anyone.

We repeated the process with Margo knocking on the door and then running.

However, this time when she was running back to us, she tripped and fell into the cold, snow-covered ground.

The guy, Graham, phased to start eating her when Embry charged forward and actually head-butted him with so much force that I even heard the crack of Graham's jaw as it broke and the ripping of the skin as it was torn in two. He phased back and fell to the ground dead. Embry then stood over Margo in a protective stance and wouldn't move at all even when the girl, Skye, was three feet away.

She looked at her dead brother and then at us and phased. We all got in our attack stance and Skye charged at us. Right when she got close enough, she leapt up in the air and…ran off into the forest behind us.

_Should we hunt her down?_ Hunter asked, giving us a confused look.

Logan, sensing our confusion, nodded and then we were all off (except for Margo and Embry) into the forest after Skye. She wasn't hard to catch up to and when we did, Sam charged first and bit her neck, simply snapping it. She phased and tumbled mid-run, that doing more damage to her than Sam had.

Once Skye was dead, we ran to the next house. Embry reluctantly allowed Margo to go up to the door for this one, considering it was the last one.

The last two wolves and then I get to kill Zack and have Lola!

"Paul," Logan said. "This is the one with the child. He's ten."

Paul nodded and phased, getting ready for the kill.

We heard the door swing open after Margo answered it.

"How can I help you?" a man, Kyle, answered in an extremely depressing tone.

"I'm doing a door-to-door survey on your internet connection. May I ask how your speed is?"

Kyle didn't answer and was silent for a while. I wanted to see his face, if I could; then I could gauge his emotions and see how he's going to react.

"Sir?" Margo asked.

"I'm sorry," Kyle said. "You just look really familiar. Have we met before?"

Oh shit. This was different.

"No," Margo answered, sounding scared out of her mind. "I'm actually new to the area."

"That's odd, you look a lot like someone I know. She's my friend's girlfriend. Maybe you know her? Lola Clearwater?"

I could feel everyone's annoyed gaze settle on me.

_You gave her your last name? _Sam scoffed.

I just shrugged and knew that if I were in my human form, I'd be beet-red with embarrassment.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell," Margo said.

"You're not that deceiving," Kyle muttered. "I could hear Violet scream."

SHIT SHIT SHIT!

We all ran to the front side of the house where I saw Margo completely dwarfed by a tall man with the saddest blue eyes ever. He looked at us and let out a low growl. He then put his head back and let out a loud howl, one that was shortly answered by a deeper one.

I turned my head to see Zack in his wolf form run over to us from across the street. He leapt in the air and landed on Logan, snarling and biting at his torso. Leah ran over to help out Logan while the rest of us attacked Kyle.

Kyle didn't even phase into wolf form or put up a fight. He stood perfectly still and let Hunter bite down on his face, removing the front part of his head.

"Dad!" I heard a young boy yell out in anguish. I looked over in trepidation as a ten year old ran over to where we were only to see his dead father in the front yard.

The boy, Viktor, growled and then phased and lunged at us. He was smaller and slower and I couldn't find it in me to attack him back. Instead I walked behind Paul who lurched at him and took the small kid in his jaws. Paul bit down, making the boy whimper in fear.

I saw as Paul's eyes glistened a little with the knowledge that he was about to kill a child.

Paul threw the boy to the ground. Viktor got up and looked at us in confusion and then at the corpse that was his father. After giving a quiet whimper, he ran off into the forest.

We all turned on Zack who had stopped attacking Logan to gaze at us in disbelief. He phased back into a human and looked at Logan.

"Why?" he asked.

Logan just growled.

Zack then looked at me. "I'll be back for her," he snarled. "You won't win. She belongs to me and only me!" With that, Zack phased and ran off into the forest at an incredibly high speed.

Everyone else took after him, hoping to catch him and kill him like we did with Skye. I was about to go with them when I stopped in my tracks. Did he say he'd be back for Lola? Yea, so then she must be here!

I looked around. Everyone was gone. Margo was on Embry's back and was only going now to watch. Embry would only fight when needed, other than that, he'd stay by Margo's side. And once Zack's dead, they'll take Lola with them back to La Push and never let me see her again. At least Zack will be dead and that's good. But I can't stand the thought of spending another minute without my imprint. I need her.

I love her.

My breathing hitched. I, Seth Clearwater, am in love with Lola Kay Estrada-Call (or Clearwater as I prefer), but not because of the imprint. She makes me smile every time she's around and she warms my heart when she asks about my day. I love waking up with her in my arms and I love the way she depends on me. Even if I hadn't imprinted on Lola, I'd still be in love with her. I can't believe it took me this long to realize it. Most werewolves will do whatever their imprint tells them to because the magic of the imprint forces them to, but I find myself ignoring Lola's demands and pleas, not because the magic doesn't affect me, but because I don't rely on the magic. I have an actual, tangible love for Lola.

I ran to the only house we didn't go to: Zack's. I just kicked the door down and followed the familiar scent I loved upstairs and to a locked door, one I immediately kicked down as well.

In the room, on the bed, sat my Lola. She looked up at me and for a second looked like she was scared, expecting Zack to come get her.

Then tears poured down her face and she ran off the bed and into my arms.

"Seth!" she cried. "You came for me!"

"Of course," I said in a shaky voice, trying to hold my tears back as well.

"I choose you!" Lola added quickly.

I looked down at her in confusion.

"I want to be with you Seth! I love you and yes, one day I will marry you!"

My heart soared with all of this new information being handed over to me on a golden platter. That helped make up my mind: I won't let us be separated again.

I picked up my love, slung her over my shoulder and ran outside to Summer Falls where we would get in my car and drive somewhere else to live for a while. At least until she turns eighteen and is legal.

"Hey Lola," I said as I carried her though the forest at my werewolf speed.

"What?" she asked, her voice bumpy from my run.

"Happy sixteenth birthday."

"Huh?"

I chuckled. "I guess after all that's gone on these past two weeks, you forgot your own birthday."

"Holy crap, I did."

I laughed at my love's silliness and continued to run.


	25. Home

I was originally going to wait until next weekend to post this chapter up, but I was kind of bored. With that big snow storm, I had a five day weekend and had nothing to do except finish this story, so next week I'll post the last two chapters. And if you have any questions at all regarding this story, I'll answer them on the last chapter so you can review them to me or pm them to me if you want.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Zack said he had heard a noise outside and then ran out to go see what was going on. I heard him lock both his bedroom door and the front door to the house, thus locking me inside all by myself.

I just sat all alone on the bed when I heard the door downstairs fall to the ground and then heavy steps coming upstairs and then kicking down the bedroom door.

I looked up, expecting Zack to be mad at me for telling Logan to find Seth for me. I guess I shouldn't have trusted him. Regardless of his feelings, he is still a part of the pack and thus must feel some sort of loyalty.

My eyes widened when I saw Seth standing there looking golden, like a knight. His body radiated light and when I started to cry, the watery tears blurred the light and made him seem all the more colorful. That's when I told him that I love him and that I'd marry him.

Seth picked me up and ran all the way home and even reminded me of my birthday which I had foolishly forgotten. Seriously, this guy knows me so well. Why did I ever doubt loving him?

"Grab a trash bag and only put things you really need into it," Seth said as he opened the door to our house and set me down on the floor. I ran into the kitchen and opened up the pantry where I grabbed a black trash bag and then dashed into our bedroom.

I managed to fit all my clothes in the bag and the photo album we have and the rose that Seth had given me on our first and only date. It was dried up and some of the petals fell off, but it was still sentimental in a way.

Seth just shoved all his clothes into his bag and grabbed the gun he kept in the closet that he thought I didn't know about. Would Zack really be killed by a handgun? Don't you need silver bullets to kill a werewolf?

Seth ran over to me and grabbed my bag. "Let's go!" he called out as he ran outside to the car.

I followed behind and then jumped in the passenger seat. I don't know where we're going, but as long as I'm with Seth, I really don't care…and as long as we don't go to Mexico. I hate chorizo.

Seth started the car and then sped off down the street and soon got on the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Seth looked really panicked and was sort of pale. I put my hand on his shoulder and he jumped a little bit. He glanced at me and then shyly smiled.

"Anywhere you want," he answered.

"Really?"

Seth nodded. "Anywhere in the world. Just name it and I'll take you there, right now…as long as it's in North America."

I frowned. "Dang, I really wanted to go to Paris."

Seth looked at me with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry Sweetie. I just don't have the funds to take you to France." He was silent for a bit and then perked up. "Well, I may not be able to take you to Paris, France, but I can take you to Paris, Texas."

"Doesn't Texas have cowboys and ranches everywhere?" I asked.

Seth laughed. "No, that's just a stereotype. Your mom lived in El Paso and she said the only cowboy she ever saw was at a Wal-Mart."

I smiled back. That was kind of funny. "Sure, let's go to Paris, Texas."

Seth smiled and kept on driving.

The entire drive took two days. We'd pass the time playing "I Spy" or just telling random stories. It was actually really fun and I wished I would've said Florida. The city at the very end of Florida that way I could have prolonged the trip with Seth. On the first night, we checked into a cheap motel and Seth made some calls and managed to rent us a small house that was in a secluded area near Paris, Texas. This time it was two-story! I've always wanted to live in a two-story house. I almost did with Zack, but that crap-shack was never going to be the place I'd call home. I figured out that with Seth is my home. We went to McDonald's on our drive here, and I got tired. Before it even registered in my mind, I told Seth I wanted to go home. At first he was confused but once I explained, a huge gin appeared on his face and he drove us back to the motel.

At both stops and both motels, we got a one-bed room. I didn't mind sleeping in Seth's arms anymore. I found myself missing it at Zack's house. Seth would sleep bare-chested and he swore to me that he'd never try to make love to me unless I gave the okay. I know he was expecting me to give the green light when he said that, but I just wasn't ready. He was a little disappointed, but he didn't push at all.

It's dark now and we just entered the Texas border and are about a few minutes away from Paris. Me and Seth had been talking bout our life together and what it would be like.

"I figure I'll get a job and just spoil the shit out of you and then I'll retire and we'll go to an old folk's home together," Seth said.

I shook my head. "No, I at least want a part-time job or something. And there's no way I'm going to a home. You're taking car of me until I die."

Seth nodded. "It's a deal."

We were then silent for a while and then I needed to say something that was in the back of my mind for a while.

"Hey Seth?"

"What is it Baby?"

I bit my lip. "I want my tubes tied," I muttered.

"Huh?" Seth asked as he looked at me with a sad face.

"I want to get my fallopian tubes tied so that I can't have babies."

"You don't want to have my baby?"

I silently shook my head.

Seth sighed. "Can you at least tell me why before I agree to this?"

"I think you know," I said. Of course I was referring to Seth's little problem with kids.

He understood and just nodded his head. "Okay,' he breathed. "We can do that. No babies for us."

I chuckled. "At least I won't get fat."

"And I don't have to share your attention," Seth laughed, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I nodded and leaned into his warm body.

Our new/temporary house was at the end of a road that only had four houses on each side. It was a thin two-story painted white with blue trimming. There was a garage that was empty except for an axe and some Windex. Inside it was very plain. White carpet, two bathrooms (upstairs and down), a kitchen, and one bedroom.

We walked inside, Seth carrying the bags, and went upstairs. "I guess we're gonna just have to sleep on the floor for tonight," Seth said.

I nodded. "I'm going to take a shower." I went through the bags of clothes until I found my pajamas and some of the soap and shampoo I stole from the motel. I just took an extra shirt with me to use as a towel. I then walked into the bathroom and set my clothes and "towel" on the sink. I turned to close the door when Seth forced it open.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. His face was all pale and he was breathing hard.

"Just let me check here," he grumbled. He walked over to the tub and flung the shower curtain away. He glanced all in it and opened up the cabinets and drawers underneath the sink.

"I don't think anyone would hide there-"

"Just let me sit in the doorway!" Seth interrupted me.

"What?"

"While you take your shower, let me sit in the doorway. That way, I can protect you and no one will take you from me again." Seth now was holding my arms.

I nodded. "Fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you!" He kissed my forehead, and as said, he sat right in the doorway, his back to me.

I started the water. I put it all the way on hot so that it could warm up a little bit. I took off my clothes and turned the cold water on a little and jumped in the shower.

"This is actually I pretty nice place for the price I paid and the short notice buy," Seth said, trying to make small talk and distract me from his little moment.

"Yeah," I said, wetting my hair. Then wanting to continue talking, I said, "You want to know what I noticed?"

"Yes."

"We did anything special for my birthday."

Seth was quiet.

"I mean, when it's my birthday, you usually make the whole day a party. Making me breakfast in bed, taking me out to restaurants, to the beach. It's okay though, I know we were too occupied with escaping Zack."

"I'm sorry," Seth said, his voice heavy.

"No! No!" I quickly said, putting shampoo in my hair, "I was just saying something. I know you were too busy so it's okay. Besides, we have all the time in the world now."

Seth gave a light chuckle. "Yeah, we do."

I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and began to rub the soap on my torso.

"So Lola."

"Yes?"

"What are your plans for tomorrow night?"

I giggled. "Well, I was going to watch TV. Why?"

"Just wanted to know if you'd let me take you out to dinner and a movie?"

"I'd love to."

"Great, I'll pick you up at eight," Seth chuckled.

I finished with my shower and turned the water off. I grabbed my towel off the sink and began to dry myself off in the tub. I wrapped the towel around my waist. I put on my pajama pants. I stepped out of the tub to reach my pajama shirt when Seth turned around.

He growled and ran at me, taking my arms in his hands. "Did he do this to you?" he screamed.

I looked at him, confused. Then I realized that he was talking about the bite mark Zack had given me.

I nodded, my bottom lip quivering. I quickly put my shirt on.

Seth just sank to the floor on his knees and made a painful noise. His depressed eyes were locked on my shoulder where my scars were. He stretched out his hand to touch me, but put it down at the last minute.

"You didn't know where I was," I said, "so there was no way of preventing it." I figured I would attempt to make him feel better. I knew that deep down he was beating himself up for not protecting me.

"No," Seth shook his head. "It's my duty to protect you. I'm so sorry." He began sobbing again. He wrapped his bulky arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I patted his back as he cried into my stomach.

"It's alright Seth," I whispered.

"I-I know it's p-probably a b-bad idea...but c-could-" Seth tried his best to speak while crying, but it was hard to decipher his words. "...t-tell me what happened?"

"I don't understand."

"C-can you t-tell m-me what Za-Z- he did to you?"

"No," I said, shaking my head.

Seth raised his head, letting me look into his puffy eyes. "P-please!" he begged. "I can't t-take n-not knowing. It's k-k-killing me!"

"Well," I began. "He, uh, laid me down on the bed so he could do stuff-"

"Do what?"

"Have... sex. I said 'no,' but he wanted to, so he did."

"He raped you?"

"Yea."

"Go on."

"He was just raping me and then he phased into his wolf form and had the animal fuck me." I now started to cry. "It was awful Seth! He looked like a monster and his teeth were yellow and jagged and his eyes were red. And his fur was matted and gross. I was so scared!"

Seth nodded. He stood up and swung me over his shoulder. He carried me into our bedroom and set me down on the makeshift bed. He had made it out of the many clothes he and I brought, and it was actually quite comfy. He then exited the room and I could hear him checking around the house and locking the doors and windows. The house had an alarm on it, so that if someone, or something, tried to break in, an ear-splitting alarm would go off. Unfortunately, our alarm didn't contact the police. That was on us.

After about two minutes, Seth came back into the room and closed and locked the door. He walked over to the window and locked it was well. He even checked in the closet.

"What if I have to pee in the middle of the night?" I teased.

"I'll have to escort you there," Seth answered, seriously.

I nodded and got under the covers. Seth turned off the light, making it pitch black in the room. He walked over to the bed and stopped abruptly. "Is it alright if I sleep in my boxers?" he asked.

"Yea."

"Alright, just wanted to check with you." He then got into the bed.

I turned and laid on my side. It felt so nice to lay down. I closed my eyes and began to slowly drift off.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but this is making me paranoid," I heard Seth say. He grabbed my arm and dragged me closer to him and put my head on his chest. He then wrapped his arms around me. I know that the all the asking me if he could sleep in barely any clothes and if he could hold me was only brought on by me telling him about my rape. And he was just checking everywhere because he wanted to make sure there was no sign of Zack at all here. Seth just wanted me to be as comfortable as I could.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep within seconds.


	26. Final Encounter

I don't know what I was dreaming, but it must have been nasty.

I shot up in the middle of the night and was screaming. I began thrashing around, screaming my brains out. Seth shot up and held me to him and whispered that he had me and would keep me safe. I broke out into sobs and hid my face in his chest.

"It's alright Lola," Seth whispered into my ear. "I've got you. I'm not going to let anything hurt you." He started to rock me back and forth and then stopped. He sighed. "Let me get you some bandages."

He got up and left the room to go to the bathroom downstairs which had bandages left over from the previous home owners. I realized that I had dug my fingernails into my hands and made them bleed. What the hell was I dreaming about?

I laid back down and listened to the sounds of Seth's footsteps. I hope that he'd get some hydrogen peroxide and not Neosporin. Hydrogen peroxide stings, but at least it's not globbed onto your skin.

Then the alarm went off.

Heavy footsteps dashed upstairs and Seth was in the bedroom with me. I backed up against the wall with the window. If something dangerous had broken into the house, then I could make an attempt to get out. Seth just remained standing in the door way, his position made it clear that he was ready to phase and attack.

I rested my back against the wall and relaxed a little bit. Surely if it were a burglar, then the alarm would've scared them off by now. The alarm continued to ring for about two minutes, then it automatically turned off.

Seth relaxed his stance now. "Perhaps it was just some dumb kid," he muttered.

Then I heard the window behind me break, glass flung onto the floor. An arm reached inside and grabbed my throat, cutting off my air. Seth turned around and phased into his wolf form. The arm dragged me outside onto the roof, where I came face to face with Zack.

"There you are," he growled. "You have no idea what I've been through."

Seth smashed out through the rest of the window and took out Zack. The both of them crashed onto the ground below. Zack phased into his wolf form and the two began to fight. Seth bit Zack making him yelp. Then Zack pounced on top of Seth and clawed at his back.

I ran back inside and downstairs. I went into the backyard where the battle was happening in order to get a better view. I'll admit: it wasn't smart, but I really wanted to watch Zack die. It looked like Seth was about to win: he had Zack cornered at the house. Seth raised his paw to slash Zack's face, but Zack headbutted him and sent him flying. Seth kept flying until he hit the ground, in which he began tumbling until he slammed into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Seth then returned to his human form, face down in the grass.

Zack phased back into a human and rushed over to me. He took me into his arms and held me into his chest. "I'm so sorry Lola," he sobbed. "I didn't know you were so unhappy. If I had, then I would've changed. I wouldn't have allowed that mutt to take you from me."

I shook my head. "No! I don't want you!" I screamed. I pounded my fists on Zack's chest, but it did no good. He only tightened his grip on me, making me stop to whimper.

He then grabbed my throat and began to choke me. "Listen carefully you little shit!" he growled. "You are mine! And you are coming back home with me!"

"No!" I shrieked. I began to thrash around. "Help me Seth!"

Zack kicked out his foot -karate style- into my leg, causing it to snap. My shin bone broke through my skin and was just sticking out for all the world to see. I screamed in pain and went limp.

Zack laughed. "Now it should be easier to drag you with me."

Seth had apparently woken up and phased quietly, because both Zack and I were surprised to see him lunge in the air. He took out Zack, accidentally causing me to fly ten feet away. Luckily, I only hit the ground and no other object. I began to crawl away, using only my arms to pull me into the house. I figured that I could make it inside to Seth's gun and use it to kill Zack myself while he's distracted with trying to kill Seth. I must admit though, Seth is really kicking ass.

I managed to make it in through the front door when I heard one of the wolves yelp and drop to the ground. Fearing that Seth was the fallen one, I quickened my pace and began to crawl up the stairs. I heard something enter the house and let out a sinister snarl. I turned around and saw Zack in his wolf form standing in the door way, the hair on his back standing up and his ears flat. Then he pounced.

Zack landed behind me and took my left leg, my broken leg, into his mouth. I screamed in agony and let go of the stairs.

Zack then started shaking his head from side to side, like how a dog does with a toy when they're playing tug-o-war. My leg was beginning to rip of my body. Within three seconds my blood was all over the stairs.

I then took my free leg and started to kick Zack in his snout, but that didn't seem to affect him.

I leaned forward and started to slap his head, but then he let go of my leg and bit my right hand, and then returned to ripping apart my left leg. My right hand now had a bite mark across it, as if only four teeth had pierced the skin.

"Seth!" I screamed again. He still didn't come. Was he dead?

Then Zack started to drag me down the stairs. I tried to grab onto one of the bars supporting the handrail, but with just one shake of his head, Zack made me let go.

"Seth!"

Once we were downstairs, Zack ran out the door and dragged me out of the house and headed for the forest.

"Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed, fearing that my leg was only attached to my body by a piece of skin now. "Help me Seth!"

Zack growled even louder and phased back into his human form. He spit out my leg and pinned me down. We were now outside in the drive way. I wonder why none of the neighbors have called the police or came over to check to see what all the ruckus was.

"Lola!" Zack spat. "You need to get it through your head that you belong to me and I will stop at nothing to have you. Even if we can only have each other in death, I'm prepared."

"Fuck you!" I yelled and spit in his face.

Zack smirked. "Fine." He began to choke me again, harder this time. "I'm not going to let go this time. See you soon."

I was starting to black out. I tried to claw at Zack's face or his hands, but it didn't work.

He leaned his face in closer to me. "I love you Lo-"

Zack was tackled off of me by a very pissed off looking Seth. The hair on Seth's back stood up, he bared his teeth, and even his eyes had a red aura about them.

"I'm fucking tired of dealing with you," Zack growled and then phased into his wolf form. He lunged at Seth and bit down on his tail, actually biting a small piece of it off. I was able to tell because he spit it out and I saw the chunk of meat roll of into the road.

Seth yelped and turned to swipe his paws at Zack's face, actually tearing it up a bit. I wonder why Zack, who's an alpha, is losing to Seth, who's…well, a lone wolf.

I can't let Seth lose. There's a good chance he will just because of his werewolf status, so I have to intervene in any way I can. The gun's too far away, but in the garage, there's an axe that I can use.

I rolled onto my stomach and began to drag myself over to the garage. Once I reached it, I had to lean again the side of the house to prop myself up so I could enter the door code to open it from outside.

Zack bit Seth's front paw and Seth fell to the ground. It looked like Zack was going to run after me again, but Seth quickly got up and then pounced on Zack's back, getting a good hold onto his neck.

I turned back to the door code-lock thingy. Crap, what's the code? I need a number! Oh yea, I know the number! I pushed in 8-6-7-5-3-0-9. Nope, that didn't work. Now why did I think up that number? Stupid ass Jenny!

I randomly entered numbers over and over hoping to get the correct combination.

Zack bucked Seth off his back and he went flying in my direction, slamming into the garage door and actually ripping it off the wall. Seth stood up back on his feet and charged at Zack again.

Well, when life gives you lemons…I jumped on my good leg inside the garage where I looked around for the axe. I found it resting on a shelf near the door and I grabbed it and jumped over to where the wolves were fighting.

I snuck behind Zack and brought the axe up above my head when he quickly turned around and swung his front paw out, hitting my torso and sending me flying twenty feet away, landing in the hard grass. I dropped the axe and watched with dread as Zack made his way over to me.

He phased back into his human form and smirked. "You can't beat me," he grinned. "I won."

Seth snuck up behind Zack and swung the axe into his back. Some of Zack's blood splattered on my face.

Zack looked at Seth all shocked, but Seth only glared back. Zack turned back to me.

"All I ever wanted for you to love me back," he said flatly.

Seth swung the axe again, hitting Zack's neck this time. I closed my eyes and heard Zack's body being chopped up repeatedly. After five minutes of hearing the most disgusting sound I've ever heard, I felt Seth gently pick me up and carry me over to the car.

"I'll be back. I just have to put some clothes on."

Seth ran into the house and I just stayed in the car, covered in Zack's blood and my own. Seth came back outside, in cut-off shorts and a tank top. He had a drop or two of blood on his face. Once he got in the car, he drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked in a scratchy voice. My sight was starting to get all blurry and I felt woozy from all the blood loss and being thrown around.

Seth looked at me, his eyes full of concern and love. "After I take you to the hospital, I'm going to take you home."

"Home?"

"Yea, back in La Push."

Where? I just nodded and passed out as Seth carried me out of the car and into the emergency room.


	27. Back in La Push

Here's the end! I really hope you all liked it and thank you so much for taking the time to read this!

* * *

My Lola walked out of the hospital with only a broken leg and stitches on her hand. Thanks to my healing abilities, I had no injuries. However, every time I phase, a chunk of my tail will always be missing. Thanks a lot Zack, you asshole. I hope he rots in Hell.

I smiled to myself. I killed Zack!

My smile disappeared quickly though as soon as I saw the sign that said we were in La Push. My breathing got faster and my hands clenched the steering wheel tighter.

Lord knows I don't want to give up my Lola, it's taking all of my will power to not turn around right now and go to some other city and live there. However, I now realize that I may not be the best choice for Lola to live with. She needs her parents.

When she's eighteen, she can come back to live with me if she wants. I hope she does.

Lola looked out the window the entire drive and we barely spoke at all. I guess she felt a little sad about me giving her up too.

I put my hand on her shoulder, just a sign to let her know that everything was going to be alright.

"Are my parents nice?" she asked.

I nodded. "They're wonderful people."

Then that conversation ended. I drove down the familiar road and pulled up to the familiar house right next to the familiar truck.

"Let's go," I mumbled as I got out of the car. The weather outside was the familiar cloudy and there was a slight drizzle. I opened up Lola's door and led her up the drive way and knocked on the door.

There was the sound of light footsteps and then the door swung open and Margo looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Seth?" she asked. She then looked at the girl I had my arm around and her jaw dropped and her eyes got teary. She pointed at Lola and whimpered. "Is that her?"

I curtly nodded. "Lola, this is your mom, Margo."

Lola looked hesitant to embrace Margo, but Margo rushed forward and pulled Lola into a big hug and burst into tears, saying incoherent things. Throughout the hug Lola grabbed onto my hand and wouldn't let it go as if her life depended on it.

"Who was at the door?" Embry asked as he came over. He paused when he saw Margo in tears and then looked over at the uncomfortable-looking Lola who was balanced on one leg and holding my hand tightly.

"Holy crap," he breathed and then he took both Margo and Lola into his arms. Still, Lola didn't let go of my hand.

Embry looked up at me and nodded, telling me thanks for reuniting his family. I guess they never had any more children.

I just awkwardly smiled back and went back to staring at my angel's hand in mine.

Margo pulled away and wiped her tears. "I know we're all thinking it, so I'll say it. Lola, I don't think you should live with Seth anymore."

Embry nodded and put his arm around Margo. "I agree with your mother," he said. "You still have a room here for you to live in."

Lola tightened her grip on my hand. "Bullshit," she spat. "I barely know you people and it was Seth's idea to come here." She was all defensive and on the verge of tears. Was that why she kept a death-grip on my hand? She didn't want me to leave?

Embry growled and glared at me.

I just shrugged. "Lola," I said, turning to face her. "You need to live with your parents."

She rolled her eyes at me. "If I did, then I would have been doing that for the past thirteen years."

Margo sighed. "Fine. Lola, do you want to live with us or Seth?" she asked.

Lola looked up at me. "What do you think?" she mouthed.

I was going to tell her she knew me better so I was a better choice, but I stopped myself. "You have to think who can make you the best person," I answered.

Lola nodded and then looked back at Margo and Embry. "Dudes," she said and I internally winced at her poor manners which she got from me, "I'm sure you're nice and all, but I love Seth and I'm going to continue living with him."

Margo sniffed but nodded. "As long as it's your decision," she said.

"It is."

Embry scowled at me, but nodded anyway to appease Margo. "There's a house for sale here in La Push. Move into it," he told me.

I nodded. "Sure," I said.

After having really awkward conversation, me and Lola got into the car to go to the realtor's office to get that house Embry mentioned.

"I always imagined meeting my parents would be a joyous experience," Lola muttered, "but you almost leaving totally screwed it up for me."

I hung my head. "Sorry."

"What the fuck were you thinking anyway? You finally won me and then you try to give me away? No, not gonna happen. You said you wanted me all to yourself, well, be careful what you wish for."

I smiled and took my Lola's hand in mine.

"I love you," I told her.

"I love you too," she said back, "even if you're an idiot sometimes."

I laughed and turned my eyes back to the road. Everything was perfect now: I'm not a sicko anymore and I've got my Lola by my side.

And nothing's ever going to tear us apart. We'll be together forever.

* * *

Okay, so I know this didn't end the way most of you wanted to, but I really wanted Lola to stay with Seth. Anyways, I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! And if you liked this check out my new fanfic with possesive Paul!


End file.
